Mortelle destinée - Partie I : Le cas des Strauss
by Arthemysia
Summary: Policiers et amis de longues dates, Gray et Elfman vont voir leur quotidien bouleversé par la disparition mystérieuse de deux jeunes femmes. Malgré les liens les unissant aux disparues, ils vont devoir mettre de côté leurs propres inquiétudes pour tenter de les retrouver. Leur enquête va les mener sur les traces d'un tueur en série qui sévit depuis de nombreuses années Yaoi ElfGray
1. Prologue

**Résumé :** Policiers et amis de longues dates, Gray et Elfman vont voir leur quotidien bouleversé par la disparition mystérieuse de deux jeunes femmes. Malgré les liens les unissant aux disparues, ils vont devoir mettre de côté leurs propres inquiétudes pour tenter de les retrouver. Leur enquête va les mener sur les traces d'un tueur en série qui sévit depuis de nombreuses années…

 _Dans le sang et les larmes, le bonheur est-il encore possible… ?_

 **Nda :** Cette fanfiction est née d'une demande de défi sur mon blog du nom de mon pseudo. Ce couple peut paraître improbable mais bizarrement, il m'a énormément inspiré ainsi que l'univers imposé et sur lequel je n'avais jamais encore écrit. Je vais donc essayer d'être le plus réaliste possible et me rapprocher un peu de l'ambiance des polars sombres que j'ai pu lire ou voir. Si jamais vous trouvez des incohérences au fil de ma progression, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je ne suis pas une experte et je suis ouverte aux avis qui peuvent m'aider à m'améliorer.

 **Genre :** Yaoi (romance homosexuelle) – Policier, hurt comfort, drame, univers alternatif **  
** **Couple :** Elfman x Gray  
 **Personnage principal :** Gray  
 **Personnage secondaire :** Luxus  
 **Rating et avertissement :** Rating M **  
**

* * *

 **Mortelle destinée**

 **oOoOo**

 **Partie I :**

 _ **Le cas des Strauss**_

* * *

 **oOoOo**

 _ **Prologue**_

Des pluies diluviennes s'abattaient impitoyablement depuis des heures. Dans les profondeurs de la nuit, une ruelle sombre, isolée des regards, semblait dénuée d'âmes qui vivent. Seule la faible lueur de quelques lampadaires se reflétait sur la chaussée, ne permettant cependant pas de distinguer la route du ciel d'un noir d'encre.

Au loin, un bruit de moteur retentit. Un choc violent, des crissements de pneus puis un nouveau fracas bien plus brutal que le premier rompit le calme de la nuit. Puis le silence reprit sa place. Un silence de mort.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux courts aussi blancs que la neige sentit un liquide chaud lui couler sur le visage. Du sang, comprit-elle. Elle avait mal dans le bassin, ses jambes la faisaient souffrir, son corps criait sa douleur. Elle songea alors que c'était sans doute mieux ainsi, mieux que de ne rien sentir du tout…

La jeune femme dut prendre sur elle pour essayer de sortir de sa voiture à la seule force de ses bras menus mais elle ne put aller plus loin, son corps était coincé sous le tas de tôle.

— Mira s'il te plaît, aide-moi ! gémit-elle au bord des larmes.

« _Pourvu qu'elle aille bien !_ » pensa-t-elle prise d'une soudaine angoisse.

La jeune femme avait réussi à se hisser en partie sur le bitume détrempé, mais malgré ses efforts pour s'extraire complètement, elle ne pouvait plus bouger sa jambe droite, bloquée sous la voiture.

— Lisanna, tu es blessée ?! jaillit une voix à quelques pas.

La jeune femme ne put rien distinguer dans la nuit mais cette voix qu'elle connaissait si bien lui réchauffa instantanément le cœur.

Éjectée à quelques mètres de là, la sœur aînée de Lisanna essaya de se traîner vers sa cadette mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre, une main puissante se posa sur ses lèvres et l'entraîna dans les ténèbres.

— Mira ! hurla la plus jeune des sœurs, les yeux révulsés.

Mais le cri de Lisanna s'interrompit lorsque la jeune femme perdit connaissance.

 **oOoOo**

* * *

 **Nda :** Oui, je sais que ce prologue est très court mais c'est histoire de vous mettre dans l'ambiance. Rassurez-vous, je posterai le chapitre 1 vendredi prochain ;)

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, il y aura plusieurs parties à cette fiction et pour chaque partie, Gray en sera le personnage principal.

N'hésitez pas à partager d'ores et déjà vos théories quant à la suite de cette histoire.

Merci pour votre lecture et d'avance pour vos avis.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Nda :** Question : est-ce le couple qui ne vous plaît pas ? Est-ce que le prologue était trop court ? Est-ce que ce que j'écris est de la daube ? Je cherche simplement à comprendre cette absence de retour...

Bref, voici le chapitre 1 qui donnera un peu plus d'info sur le pourquoi du comment.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Mortelle destinée**

 **oOoOo**

 **Partie I :**

 _ **Le cas des Strauss**_

* * *

 **oOoOo**

 **-I-**

Un bruit assourdissant le réveilla de ses songes. De quoi rêvait-il déjà ? Au vu de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, nul besoin de se poser la question plus longtemps. Le jeune homme soupira. Ces derniers temps, le réveil fâcheux de son appendice était quasiment quotidien quand ce n'était pas ses cauchemars qui malmenaient son sommeil...

Il soupira une seconde fois, il avait passé l'âge de se réveiller dans cet état ! Lui qui détestait se soulager seul, il n'avait pourtant pas d'autre choix.

Quand il réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux, il se rendit compte que des torrents de pluie se déversaient contre les carreaux de sa fenêtre. Son appartement se trouvait sous les toits et bien que ce fût en grande partie la luminosité que lui offraient ses grandes baies qui l'avait attiré, lorsque les éléments se déchaînaient, il regrettait pourtant de l'avoir acheté.

— Quelle heure il est ? grogna-t-il en constatant qu'il faisait encore noir dehors.

Son réveil affichait quatre heures du matin à peine. Il lui restait une heure avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse mais il savait qu'il serait vain d'essayer de se rendormir.

Alors, Gray Fullbuster décida de se lever et d'occuper cette heure de façon intelligente. Tout d'abord, régler cette histoire d'érection qui lui rappelait l'immensité désertique de sa vie sexuelle. Le jeune homme se dirigea d'un pas traînant jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Pour se débarrasser aussi vite que possible de ce désagrément matinal, il repensa à son dernier amant. Un homme robuste aux mains puissantes qui travaillait sur un chantier de construction. Il se souvint de ses muscles développés, sa peau tannée par le soleil et son regard rieur. Tout ce qu'il recherchait chez un homme, sans compter son don pour le sexe, et ses mains... ses larges mains entre lesquelles il s'était perdu tant de fois ! Cet homme était en tout point parfait mais le problème c'est qu'il était simplement de passage et que sitôt sa mission accomplie, il avait dû repartir à l'autre bout du pays.

Son amant lui avait bien proposé de rester en contact mais Gray n'était pas de ceux qui vivaient des histoires à distance. Alors il avait rompu purement et simplement. Mais depuis, Gray n'avait malheureusement pas trouvé de remplaçant satisfaisant. Non, se soulager seul n'était décidément pas pour lui.

Après un passage éclair dans la salle de bain qui s'était conclu par une douche glacée, le jeune homme regagna la pièce principale avec comme unique vêtement, une micro serviette nouée autour des hanches. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais gouttaient encore mais Gray n'était pas frileux, bien au contraire. Il lui arrivait même souvent de se promener complètement nu dans son appartement. Il avait toujours considéré les vêtements comme une entrave à sa liberté. Seulement, la bienséance le forçait à faire taire ses envies de nudisme lorsqu'il se montrait en public.

Gray se dirigea vers la baie vitrée qui lui offrait un panorama incomparable sur les toits de Magnolia. La ville colorée paraissait bien triste sous le rideau opaque qui s'abattait sur elle. Mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins attirante. La seule maîtresse qu'il n'aurait jamais dans toute sa vie...

Gray savait depuis son adolescence qu'il était homosexuel. Il l'avait toujours accepté sans sourciller, contrairement à son entourage. Ses parents adoptifs l'avaient purement rejeté comme un pestiféré. Seul son frère de cœur Lyon l'avait soutenu et encore maintenant, il lui en était reconnaissant.

Le jeune homme prit une cigarette dans le paquet posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, puis l'alluma tout en gardant son œil fixé sur l'extérieur.

En contrebas, dans ces ruelles, des crimes plus ou moins sordides avaient lieu ou étaient sur le point d'être commis. Trafics de drogue, cambriolages, et peut-être même des meurtres. Une nuit comme les autres où l'expression de tous les vices humains s'extériorisait de différentes manières. Que découvrirait-il en arrivant dans quelques heures au poste ? Sur quel méfait devrait-il enquêter une fois que celui en cours serait élucidé ? Si un jour on lui avait dit que le métier de flic était si banal, il aurait rigolé. Seulement, c'était le cas. Les crimes en tout genre étaient devenus d'une banalité affligeante si bien que Gray ne ressentait quasiment plus rien lorsqu'il était confronté à un cadavre. Quand était-il devenu aussi insensible ?

— Je demanderais à Elf, murmura-t-il en expulsant un nuage de fumée.

 **oOoOo**

La pluie n'avait pas cessé depuis son réveil. Gray s'abritait sous sa veste en cuir qu'il resserrait sur son torse et marchait d'un pas rapide pour éviter d'être trempé. Mais tous ses efforts étaient vains... Il n'avait pas de parapluie car il n'aimait tout simplement pas cet outil qu'il jugeait encombrant, préférant avoir les mains libres en cas de danger. Pourtant, cette fois-ci il regrettait de ne pas en avoir un de secours.

Heureusement, à cette heure matinale, il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde dans les rues, la ville s'éveillant seulement. C'était le moment de la journée que Gray préférait. Le moment où il se sentait en harmonie complète avec son environnement, et où il pouvait se recentrer sur lui-même avant d'affronter une énième journée de travail.

Sur le chemin, il ne manqua pas de s'acheter un grand café noir et sans sucre, comme il l'aimait le plus. Il hâta un peu le pas puis s'engouffra enfin dans le commissariat. Des sonneries intempestives de téléphones, des relents de mégots de cigarette et une odeur de café réchauffé flottaient dans l'air. Désagréables pour certains, pour Gray cette ambiance était au contraire rassurante. Au commissariat de Fairy Tail, il était chez lui.

Avant d'aller plus loin, il retira rapidement sa veste détrempée et la secoua vivement pour l'égoutter.

Une agitation inhabituelle régnait ce jour-là. Gray fronça des sourcils et tenta d'en chercher la cause du regard. Au loin, derrière la vitre de son supérieur, il reconnut la silhouette imposante et reconnaissable entre toutes de son coéquipier et accessoirement meilleur ami, Elfman Strauss. Au vu des mouvements brutaux que produisaient les muscles de son corps, Gray comprit immédiatement que son ami n'était pas dans son meilleur jour.

Voulant tout d'abord attendre qu'il ne sorte du bureau, son comportement de plus en plus agité l'inquiéta davantage. Ne quittant pas son ami des yeux, le jeune homme arrêta le premier venu de son bras.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en montrant la scène devant lui sans même regarder son interlocuteur.

L'interpellé hésita un instant avant de répondre.

— Les sœurs Strauss, commença-t-il hésitant. Elles... elles ont disparu.

Gray se retourna vers le policier, surpris.

— Comment ça disparu ?!  
— Elles enquêtaient sur le tueur _aux bas rouges_...

Gray regarda à nouveau son ami. Elfman était le frère des deux jeunes femmes. Profileuses, elles enquêtaient depuis plusieurs mois sur un tueur en série ayant la fâcheuse habitude de revêtir les cadavres de ses victimes d'une paire de bas rouges. Il ne savait pas grand-chose d'autres de cette enquête confidentielle mais le peu d'information qu'il avait lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Les trois Strauss étaient une fratrie soudée depuis la mort violente de leurs parents assassinés par un tueur qui n'avait jamais été identifié. Dès lors, ils s'étaient promis de le retrouver coûte que coûte en s'engageant dans la police. Les deux jeunes femmes, dotées d'une finesse et d'une intelligence remarquable, avaient toutes deux décidées d'apprendre la psychologie criminelle puis d'intégrer le cercle très fermé des profileurs, tandis que leur frère avait rejoint l'école de police où il avait rencontré Gray.

En observant son ami à travers la vitre du bureau de Luxus Dreyar, leur supérieur, Gray le vit se décomposer à vue d'œil. Elfman adorait ses deux sœurs. Le jeune homme n'imaginait même pas comment son coéquipier réagirait s'il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit.

Fébrile, Gray attendit patiemment qu'il ne sorte, ce que son coéquipier ne tarda pas à faire.

— Elf, je viens d'apprendre la nouvelle, se précipita le jeune homme en voyant le géant sortir et claquer la porte rageusement.  
— Il ne veut pas que j'enquête ! explosa le colosse hors de lui.  
— Écoute, je comprends ce que tu ressens mais c'est sans doute mieux...  
— Non ! Pas toi Gray, j'ai besoin de ton soutien, pas que tu sois d'accord avec le _chef_ ! cracha Elfman, appuyant volontairement sur ce dernier mot en insufflant toute sa rage et son mépris.  
— Oui, tu as raison... Et tu l'as sans condition, capitula Gray.

Mieux ne valait pas contrarier Elfman car même s'il avait l'apparence d'un gros nounours, il n'en était pas moins redoutable si on le poussait à bout, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses sœurs.  
Elfman soupira profondément.

— J'ai besoin de me défouler, je vais au centre de tir.  
— Je te rejoins, j'ai un rapport à déposer avant.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, Gray avait bien le rapport de leur dernière enquête à remettre à Luxus, mais il avait surtout besoin de lui parler à l'écart des oreilles d'Elfman.

Le jeune homme inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant de frapper à la porte de son supérieur. Il dut attendre de longues secondes pour obtenir une réponse.

En pénétrant dans le bureau, Gray observa un instant Luxus Dreyar, commissaire de Fairy Tail depuis un an à peine. Rien ne transparaissait sous son masque de dureté mais Gray n'était pas dupe.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda ce dernier sans préambule.

Gray intercepta la mine brusquement assombrie de Luxus, lequel avait le regard rivé vers la fenêtre contre laquelle la pluie se déversait toujours sans pitié.

— La voiture de Lisanna a été retrouvée accidentée ce matin à l'aube.  
— Est-ce qu'on sait si elle va bien ?  
— Non, pas vraiment... Elle était vide à l'arrivée de l'équipe de secours. La porte grande ouverte. Son sac était encore à l'intérieur et... celui de...

Gray fut surpris de voir la lèvre inférieure de l'imperturbable Luxus trembler.

— Celui de Mira était à l'intérieur aussi, lui apprit-il en reprenant son sang-froid. On a retrouvé des traces de sang, elles ont dû être blessées dans l'accident. S'il s'agit bien d'un accident...

La sœur aînée d'Elfman, Mirajane, était aussi la fiancée de Luxus. Les deux jeunes gens se connaissaient depuis l'adolescence et s'aimaient depuis presque aussi longtemps. Gray pouvait aisément comprendre ce que le blond pouvait ressentir.

— Je suis désolé...  
— Non, se reprit Luxus. Je suis commissaire et je dois mettre de côté mes sentiments si on veut avoir une chance de les retrouver !  
— Oui, je comprends. Cependant... pourquoi mettre Elfman de côté ?

Luxus se relâcha un instant contre le dossier de son fauteuil et poussa un profond soupir. Lassitude et inquiétude se matérialisaient.

— Tu sais très bien pourquoi, prononça-t-il. Elfman n'est pas objectif lorsqu'il s'agit de ses sœurs. Si je le laisse enquêter, il risque de tout faire foirer.

Gray baissa la tête. Que répondre à cela ? Il savait que Luxus avait raison.

— Ta mission pour l'instant c'est de veiller sur lui, enchaîna-t-il. Elfman a beau jouer les durs, il est le plus sensible des trois Strauss.  
— Je suis d'accord mais je crois que l'éloigner complètement de l'enquête n'aidera pas. Il risque au contraire de faire n'importe quoi si on ne l'implique pas directement.  
— Je le sais bien, répondit Luxus gravement. Mais pour le moment, je reste sur mes positions. Je préfère attendre d'en savoir plus avant de l'autoriser à enquêter. Et puis de toute manière, vous n'avez pas terminés votre enquête sur le braquage de la supérette.

Gray acquiesça et s'apprêta à quitter le bureau pour rejoindre son ami.

— Gray !

Le jeune homme se retourna vers le blond à la cicatrice.

— Tu es le seul qui exerce un certain pouvoir sur lui. Je te le confie.

 **oOoOo**

Gray récupéra sa veste qu'il referma sur lui – comme si cela suffirait pour vaincre les intempéries – avant de prendre la direction du centre de tir situé à l'autre bout de la cour intérieure du commissariat. Le jeune homme profita du chemin pour songer aux paroles de son supérieur. Luxus avait raison, Elfman était bien le plus sensible des Strauss. Bien plus fragile que sa carrure d'athlète n'y laissait paraître et c'était justement pour cette même raison que Gray s'inquiétait autant pour lui.

A cette heure matinale, il y avait peu de tireurs, il n'eut donc aucun mal à trouver son ami, visiblement bien décidé à massacrer la pauvre cible en bois dix mètres devant lui.

Au lieu d'attendre qu'Elfman ait terminé sa séance, Gray prit la cible à côté de la sienne, mit un casque pour se protéger des intonations, chargea son arme et après avoir soigneusement visé la silhouette découpée, tira une seule fois. Mais ce seul tir fit mouche.

— Joli tir Gray, comme toujours, le félicita Elfman d'un ton morose.

Le brun se tourna vers son ami. Son regard était rougi et le visage fermé.

— Toi par contre, tu ne lui as laissé aucune chance ! plaisanta le jeune homme en retour en retirant son casque.  
— J'imaginais qu'à la place c'était l'enflure qui a enlevé mes sœurs ! rugit Elfman.

Gray rejoignit son ami et posa sa main sur son épaule.

— On ne sait encore rien...  
— C'est justement ça qui me rend dingue ! Et Luxus m'empêche de participer à l'enquête sous prétexte que je risque d'être influencé par mes émotions ! Et qu'en est-il de lui alors ?! Alors qu'il est fiancé à ma sœur !  
— Calme-toi Elf ! On va réfléchir à tout ça calmement, d'accord ?

Une seule pression sur son bras et le colosse s'apaisa légèrement.

— On a une enquête à boucler, tu te souviens ?  
— L'agression de la supérette..., marmonna Elfman par dépit.  
— On doit interroger les témoins aujourd'hui.  
— Ouais, capitula finalement le géant.  
— Bien, conclut Gray.

 **oOoOo**

La journée avait été longue et peu fructueuse pour les deux hommes. Mais elle avait eu le mérite de dévier leurs pensées de la disparition des sœurs Strauss. Toutefois, la réalité revint bien vite pour Elfman dès que son esprit se libéra de toute entrave. En arrivant au commissariat de Fairy Tail, le jeune homme impatient se précipita dans le bureau de Luxus. Gray n'eut pas le temps de l'en empêcher. Il rejoignit alors son propre bureau d'où il pouvait observer la porte de son supérieur mais s'efforça tout de même à se remettre à son travail. Plus vite cette foutue enquête serait bouclée, plus vite il pourrait se concentrer sur la disparition de ses collègues et amies. Bien qu'il garde une apparence froide, Gray se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur. Cette disparition le touchait bien plus que son entourage ne pouvait l'imaginer...

Mais comme prévu, le jeune homme eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer et ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un regard inquiet dans la direction du bureau de Luxus. Son ami était assis, le dos voûté et Luxus debout contre son bureau, juste devant lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, Gray vit Elfman se relever et ouvrir la porte lentement. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi abattu. Le colosse semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Le brun lorgna ensuite vers Luxus et malgré son apparence détachée, il décela pendant une fraction de seconde une lueur de tristesse dans son regard bleu et froid. Comment réussissait-il à garder son sang froid alors qu'il était évident, qu'à l'intérieur, ses entrailles étaient sans dessus dessous ? Il devait sans doute vivre un combat de tous les instants...

Elfman s'assit sans un mot derrière son bureau, juste en face de celui de Gray. Ce dernier attendit qu'il parle le premier.

— Luxus veut attendre d'en savoir plus avant de nous intégrer partiellement à l'enquête. Il veut aussi que celle sur laquelle on est en ce moment soit bouclée.

Le jeune homme posa son regard dans celui de Gray, une détermination mêlée à une profonde colère était décelable par quiconque le connaissait suffisamment.

— Alors au boulot, répondit Gray avec un léger sourire.

Elfman acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête avant de se plonger dans son dossier. Gray l'observa un instant avant de se remettre lui aussi au travail.  
 **  
**

 **oOoOo**

* * *

 **Nda :** Un chapitre un peu court mais qui introduit l'intrigue de l'histoire.  
J'attends vos retours sur ce premier chapitre et peut-être aussi vos théories sur la suite de l'histoire.

Merci pour votre lecture ! A très vite pour la suite ;)


	3. Chapitre 2

**Nda :** Hello, en ce dimanche estival, voici le chapitre 2 de Mortelle destinée. Malgré la longueur très courte de celui-ci, j'espère que vous prendrez malgré tout plaisir à le lire.

Bonne lecture à vous !

 **Réponse à Burclay :**

 _Je suis bien contente que ce couple te fasse autant plaisir. Une fan d'Elfman ? J'ai intérêt à assurer de ce côté, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur lui en plus... Non tu as raison, le prologue et le chapitre 1 ne sont pas longs du tout même. Et les suivants ne le seront pas plus mais j'espère que ça ne cassera pas le rythme du coup. C'est une sorte de test pour moi de proposer des chapitres si courts :p Ce chapitre 2 te donnera quelques pistes pour la suite mais c'est dans le 3 que commencera véritablement l'enquête policière. Sois rassurée, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette fiction, d'ailleurs elle est en grande partie écrite ;) Je te remercie d'avoir laissé ton avis et j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^_

* * *

 **Mortelle destinée**

 **oOoOo**

 **Partie I :**

 _ **Le cas des Strauss**_

* * *

 **oOoOo**

 **\- II -**

L'agression de la supérette n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une enquête difficile. Ce qui la rendait aussi ardue c'était le quartier dans lequel l'agression avait eu lieu. Un quartier où trois bandes criminelles faisaient la loi. Leur loi. D'où cette difficulté pour Gray et Elfman de recevoir des témoignages. Et lorsqu'ils en obtenaient, ceux-ci se contredisaient. Trafics de drogue, rackets et chantages étaient monnaie courante dans cette zone de non-droit où même la police ne se rendait que très rarement. Autant dire que la méfiance vis-à-vis des deux hommes de loi était évidente et ne les étonnait pas. Pourtant, si personne ne se décidait à parler, rien de changerait jamais pour eux.

L'impatience d'Elfman était palpable après une énième journée infructueuse, sans le moindre indice fiable. Bientôt trois jours que ses sœurs avaient disparu et le jeune homme était conscient qu'à mesure que le temps passait, les chances de les retrouver en vie s'amenuisaient. Jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme se décide à leur parler discrètement. Cette belle brune au regard de biche voulait se défaire de son petit ami violent qui faisait partie des Chiens fous, l'une des bandes les plus craintes du quartier. Elle aspirait à une vie normale et son objectif était de poursuivre ses études dans la capitale de Crocus. Tout en jetant des œillades à peine voilées à Gray, elle leur fournit des détails sur le trafic de drogue qui pourrissait le quartier depuis plusieurs années. Combien de gamins avaient péri à cause de cette saloperie qui empoisonnait leurs veines ?

Après son témoignage, les deux policiers la conduisirent en lieu sûr et réussirent à obtenir assez d'informations pour pouvoir coincer les membres de cette bande et les mettre à l'ombre pendant un moment. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à préparer l'assaut qui se déroulerait dans la nuit et enfin, ils seraient débarrassés de cette enquête.

La jeune femme avait été confiée à une équipe chargée de la protéger pendant la durée du procès à venir. En attendant, elle devait rester à l'écart de la ville et se faire oublier pour ne pas être la cible de ces criminels.

— Cette gamine mérite de s'en sortir, déclara Gray en regagnant son bureau.

Sur ses talons, Elfman s'installa en face de son coéquipier.

— Elle aurait sans doute aimé que tu l'accompagnes à Crocus ! déclara-t-il.

— Comment ça, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'enquit Gray.

— Sérieux… ? demanda son ami les yeux globuleux.

Elfman le toisait comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête curieuse, puis il secoua la tête, visiblement blasé. Ce manque de réaction n'aurait pas dû l'étonner pourtant, Gray était d'une perspicacité à toute épreuve dans son travail et avec ses amis mais dès qu'il s'agissait de lui, des œillères apparaissaient inexplicablement, lui brouillant la vue complètement. Mais c'était ainsi qu'il était et ainsi qu'Elfman l'appréciait.

 **oOoOo**

Il était minuit passée lorsque Gray et Elfman ressortirent du commissariat. Les deux policiers avaient surpris la bande des Chiens fous en plein trafic près d'un entrepôt désaffecté. Comme leur avait dit la jeune femme, un camion rempli de sachets de poudre était attendu, prêts à être revendus dans les rues de Magnolia. Les deux policiers avaient été secondés par des renforts pour pouvoir arrêter tout le monde sans la moindre bavure. Un travail propre et bien fait comme ils les aimaient. Il était maintenant temps de passer à autre chose.

Gray jeta un œil de biais à son ami. Depuis leur départ de l'entrepôt, Elfman restait silencieux mais son angoisse était manifeste.

— L'enquête est maintenant bouclée, déclara ce dernier, pensif. Luxus m'a dit qu'il attendait de nouvelles informations mais qu'il ne les aurait pas avant lundi. Il m'a promis de me dire tout ce qu'il sait à ce moment-là mais… je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir attendre jusque-là.

— Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Notre enquête est terminée et elle m'a filé la migraine. Que dirais-tu d'aller boire un verre avec ton vieux pote ? proposa Gray tout sourire.

— Je ne sais pas si…

— Ça sera toujours mieux que de ruminer dans ton coin Elf, insista le brun en lui pressant l'épaule amicalement.

Malgré sa lassitude, le colosse se laissa entraîner par son coéquipier. Après tout, cela ne lui ferait peut-être pas de mal de ne penser à rien quelques heures et puis la présence de Gray l'empêcherait de trop cogiter, alors pourquoi pas ? pensa-t-il.

Ils passèrent tous deux les premières heures de la nuit dans un bar fréquenté principalement par des policiers. Mais le regard de leurs collègues les mit rapidement mal à l'aise. Des chuchotements, des regards amusés ou dédaigneux… Gray savait très bien que ces derniers lui étaient destinés. Son homosexualité était connue de tous et le jeune policier en faisait les frais au quotidien depuis l'école de police. Toutefois, il faisait mine que ceux-ci ne l'atteignaient pas.

Alors qu'Elfman s'apprêtaient à leur dire sa façon de penser, Gray l'arrêta d'un geste.

— Laisse tomber Elf, allons ailleurs plutôt.

— Comment tu fais pour supporter ça ? s'indigna le jeune homme qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'indifférence de son ami, même après tant d'années passées à le côtoyer.

— Parce que ça ne servirait à rien de leur répondre. Je préfère les ignorer. Ça vaut mieux pour eux et pour moi, déclara Gray en enfilant sa veste.

Elfman observa un instant son ami. Gray semblait hermétique au mépris de ses collègues, pourtant, son ami était sûr qu'au fond il s'en sentait blessé. Le jeune homme s'était toujours montré froid et distant, masquant ses émotions à son entourage, mais Elfman le connaissait bien. Il savait que c'était un mur aussi épais qu'une couche de glace dont il avait entouré son cœur. Aurait-il la chance un jour de rencontrer quelqu'un qui réussisse à la faire fondre ? Elfman l'espérait vraiment, si quelqu'un méritait le bonheur c'était bien Gray Fullbuster.

— Je connais un bar où on sera plus tranquille, lui proposa ce dernier sans se douter des pensées de son ami.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de voir du monde… si ça ne te gêne pas, j'aimerais qu'on aille chez toi.

La mine de dix pieds de long du colosse convainquit Gray que ce dont il avait sans doute le plus besoin actuellement c'était de se confier à une oreille sûre. Ce soir, il serait donc le confident dont Elfman avait besoin.

— Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-il d'une tape dans le dos. J'ai fait le plein de bières, on aura de quoi faire !

— Merci, dit simplement Elfman.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent à temps. La pluie recommençait à tomber, annonçant une énième nuit d'intempéries.

— Quelle poisse ce temps ! s'ébroua Gray dans l'entrée de l'immeuble. Je déteste la pluie !

En pénétrant à l'intérieur de l'appartement, Elfman laissa son regard parcourir l'intérieur comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le découvrait.

— J'ai toujours aimé ton appart', déclara-t-il en retirant sa veste.

Gray la lui prit des mains pour la mettre avec la sienne sur le porte-manteau dans l'entrée.

— Tout le monde me jalouse ma garçonnière, plaisanta le jeune homme en ponctuant sa répartie d'un clin d'œil complice. Installe-toi, je vais chercher les bières.

Elfman s'échoua mollement sur le canapé gris tandis que Gray disparaissait derrière une petite cloison qui masquait la cuisine ouverte. Son ami revint quelques instants après, muni de deux bouteilles fraîches et décapsulées.

Le silence s'installa et fut uniquement rompu par les sons que produisaient les deux hommes en sirotant leur boisson. Gray et Elfman finirent par entamer une discussion des plus banales, le temps qu'il faisait, les dernières musiques à la mode, les fringues… et les bières descendirent aussi vite que la nuit fila. Mais bien vite, la disparition de Lisanna et Mirajane revint ternir leur humeur.

— Je n'aurais jamais dû les laisser entrer dans la police, souffla le frère des Strauss brusquement.

Gray avait bien vu que son ami avait essayé à plusieurs reprises d'amener le sujet mais sans succès. Pourtant, le brun avait voulu qu'il le fasse de lui-même. Par expérience, il savait que tirer les vers du nez de son ami ne ferait que le retrancher un peu plus dans sa coquille. Alors il l'avait laissé parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente prêt.

— Il me semble que c'est Mira la première qui l'a décidé, non ? avança Gray.

— Oui c'est vrai… Mira est un homme pour ça ! déclara Elfman en se frappant vigoureusement la poitrine de son poing. Elle a toujours été la plus forte d'entre nous mais Lisanna… Lisa est trop fragile pour ce genre de travail, nous n'aurions jamais dû la laisser intégrer la police !

— Lisanna est têtue comme une mule Elf, jamais elle ne vous aurait écouté. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, elle a beau être un petit bout de femme d'apparence fragile, elle n'en sait pas moins ce qu'elle veut. Et elle sait se défendre, ajouta le jeune homme.

— Mais… je n'accepterais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais !

Malgré la virulence de ses paroles, les membres du colosse se mirent à trembler et les larmes dévalèrent ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Bien qu'il paraisse indestructible, dès qu'il s'agissait de ses sœurs, Elfman se transformait en véritable statue de sable.

— On va les retrouver Elf, le rassura Gray en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Le colosse craqua complètement et sanglota longuement contre l'épaule de son ami. Gray avait peu l'habitude que l'on se repose ainsi sur lui et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir gêné par cette promiscuité, mais il laissa pourtant son ami se laisser aller. Elfman avait besoin plus que jamais de son soutien et Gray lui offrait sans condition.

— Tu vas dormir ici cette nuit, il est hors de question que je te laisse tout seul dans ton état.

— Mais…

— Et puis tu as trop bu, tu serais incapable de retrouver ta route, compléta-t-il avant qu'Elfman n'ait eu le temps de protester.

Mais le fait est qu'il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Il était même soulagé que Gray lui propose ainsi de rester. Il ne se voyait pas rentrer chez lui dans cet état… La simple idée de rester seul lui semblait au-dessus de ses forces.

— Merci Gray.

 **oOoOo**

Gray dépliait le canapé du salon pour qu'Elfman puisse y dormir confortablement, quand soudain, le jeune homme sentit une pression chaude sur ses hanches et dans son dos. Malgré le frisson qu'il ressentit subitement, il se figea.

— Elf… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea-t-il, le ton légèrement accusateur.

— Ça ne se voit pas ? souffla la voix rocailleuse de son ami, dans le creux de son oreille.

Cette fois-ci, le frisson se fit savoureux et se concentra dans le bas de son ventre, bien malgré lui. Mais le jeune homme réussit à rester stoïque.

— Tu es au courant que je suis un mec, demanda le brun sans réellement attendre de réponse.

— Je le sais Gray et je sais aussi que tu aimes les hommes.

— Et comme j'aime les hommes, je couche forcément avec le premier venu, déclara le jeune policier en se retournant vers son ami les yeux froncés.

Mais à la vue de la mine déconfite d'Elfman, Gray se radoucit un peu.

— Elf… tu as trop bu et tu es bouleversé. Si on couche ensemble, tu le regretteras.

— Je ne te plais pas, c'est ça ? demanda Elfman maladroitement.

— Au contraire, déclara Gray en souriant à son ami, touché par son inquiétude apparente. Tu es même tout à fait mon genre !

Le jeune homme ponctua sa réponse d'un léger sourire en coin malicieux. Elfman écarquilla les yeux en même temps que ses joues s'empourpraient.

Cette réaction aux antipodes du caractère très « virile » du colosse fit pouffer Gray.

— Je ne vois pas le problème dans ce cas ! rétorqua pourtant Elfman en essayant de se redonner contenance. Je sais bien que j'ai bu mais pas au point de ne pas savoir ce que je fais. C'est pas la première fois que j'y pense en fait…

— Hein… ?

Gray crut mal comprendre mais son ami lui prouva le contraire aussitôt.

— Parfois je me dis qu'un jour, si je devais coucher avec un homme, je voudrais que ça soit avec toi Gray.

— Oh…, bredouilla le jeune homme. Tu penses à de drôles de trucs Elf !

Se retrancher derrière l'ironie était ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Gray ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir autrement. Même si Elfman correspondait effectivement à son canon de beauté, jamais il n'aurait osé imaginer quoi que ce soit avec lui. Il faisait partie de ces êtres intouchables, ceux que l'on s'interdit d'aimer pour différentes raisons. Jamais Gray n'aurait pensé que son ami se pose un jour la question d'une éventuelle relation avec lui. Après tout, Elfman était hétérosexuel, aucun doute là-dessus.

— Cette fois, c'est toi qui rougis, s'amusa le colosse en s'avisant de la coloration légèrement rosée qui apparaissait sur les pommettes de son ami.

— Ferme-la…, le rabroua Gray mi-vexé mi-amusé par le comique de la situation.

Reprenant son sérieux, Elfman se rapprocha de son coéquipier et plaça une main hésitante sur sa hanche. Enfin, il posa son front contre celui de Gray. Ce dernier ne le repoussa pas et retint un instant sa respiration.

— Je sais ce que je fais, répéta le colosse. J'en ai envie et… besoin. Tu comprends ?

Il mit sa tête contre l'épaule de Gray et, le voyant si soudainement vulnérable, le brun ne put s'empêcher de l'étreindre. Il lui susurra alors dans le creux de l'oreille :

— Elf… on a tous les deux besoin de dormir.

— Mais…

Gray posa le doigt sur les lèvres de son ami pour le faire taire.

— Si jamais… si jamais tu en as encore envie la prochaine fois où on se retrouve tous les deux dans ce genre de situation… peut-être que…

Gray n'acheva pas sa phrase, de peur de craquer et de balayer ses bonnes résolutions d'un revers de main.

Les lèvres tremblantes, le colosse détourna le regard, d'embarras peut-être, Gray ne pouvait le savoir. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. S'il franchissait la ligne rouge avec son meilleur ami, Elfman le regretterait aussitôt, Gray en était sûr. Il ne voulait pas lui infliger cela et puis… le jeune policier ne voulait pas être blessé lui-même, encore une fois. Elfman était le seul ami qui lui restait, s'il le perdait lui aussi, que deviendrait-il ? Et que lui resterait-il… ?

Laissant Elfman à sa réflexion, Gray reprit la préparation du lit d'appoint en ignorant superbement son regard de chien battu.

— Allez mon vieux, l'invita-t-il en le conduisant au canapé déplié. Demain, tu auras les idées plus claires.

Le colosse se résolut à ne pas insister, il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Tout son courage s'était envolé et peut-être qu'un sommeil réparateur lui ferait effectivement le plus grand bien, même s'il en doutait fortement.

— Je vais te sortir une serviette si tu as besoin, lui offrit le brun.

— Merci Gray.

— Bonne nuit Elf.

Elfman resta un instant sans bouger dans le noir. Les lueurs de la nuit dansaient sur les murs de l'appartement tandis que la pluie fouettait la baie vitrée. Le jeune homme songea à ses deux sœurs et à l'endroit où elles pouvaient être. Étaient-elles à l'abri et au sec ? Mangeaient-elles à leur faim ? Des questions aussi dérisoires que futiles mais auxquelles il voulait se raccrocher. Il refusait de songer à l'éventualité qu'elles ne soient plus de ce monde… Elfman ferma un instant les yeux avant d'adresser une prière silencieuse à un dieu, n'importe lequel ferait l'affaire, pourvu qu'il l'entende. Enfin, il se glissa sous la couverture et ferma les yeux. Mais ses paupières se gonflèrent aussitôt pour se déverser à nouveau. Le jeune homme sanglota silencieusement jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte enfin.

 **oOoOo**

* * *

 **Nda :** Il ne se passe pas encore grand-chose pour le moment, l'intrigue s'installe doucement et Gray épaule son ami dans l'épreuve qu'il traverse. D'ailleurs, Elfman est tellement perdu qu'il lui fait du rentre dedans mais heureusement que Gray sait résister ! Ou pas ;p

Tout devrait s'accélérer dans le prochain chapitre donc pas d'inquiétude, l'histoire sera un peu plus trépidante (enfin, je l'espère).

Sur ce, merci pour votre lecture et à très bientôt pour la suite ;)


	4. Chapitre 3

**Nda :** Coucou à tous. Voici enfin le chapitre 3 que j'aurais dû vous poster un peu plus tôt. Désolée pour ce petit retard mais pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent (1000 mots de plus, ce n'est pas négligeable ;) )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Réponse à Burclay :**

 _C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très subtil de la part d'Elfman (et c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire xD) mais on ne peut pas trop lui en vouloir d'être un peu chamboulé. Oui une relation amicale pour le moment mais déjà très forte, j'aime bien cette amitié entre eux en fait ^^  
Dans le chapitre ci-dessous, tu en sauras un peu plus sur le tueur et sur l'enquête qui commence (là, je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant mais je suis bien d'accord qu'elles sont badass, surtout Mirajane ^^ )  
_

* * *

 **Mortelle destinée**

 **oOoOo**

 **Partie I :**

 _ **Le cas des Strauss**_

* * *

 **oOoOo**

 **-III-**

Un fracas réveilla brutalement Elfman, à tel point qu'il faillit en tomber de son lit.

— Qu'est-ce que…

Mais le policier dut interrompre toute pensée lorsqu'une migraine insupportable se mit à danser la farandole dans son crâne. Il se tint fermement la tête en attendant que la douleur s'en aille mais elle ne fit que s'atténuer. Le jeune homme ouvrit cependant les yeux prudemment pour sonder son environnement. Les idées pas tout à fait claires et la bouche pâteuse, il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas chez lui et encore quelques-uns de plus pour se souvenir qu'il se trouvait chez son ami, Gray.

Là, il ouvrit les yeux en grand et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Avait-il rêvé ? Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça… Il n'avait certainement pas fait du rentre-dedans à son meilleur ami ! Non, ce n'était pas son genre, lui un homme, de draguer de cette façon et encore moins un autre homme ! Il n'y avait pas plus hétéro qu'Elfman Strauss !

— Je l'ai fait…, se plaignit-il pourtant en rougissant de honte.

Il avait certes bu un peu trop mais pas assez pour ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait et dit à son meilleur ami. Comment avait-il pu lui faire une telle proposition ? Il avait même sous-entendu que puisque Gray était gay et Elfman un homme, ça n'aurait pas dû le déranger de coucher avec lui. Il s'était montré si insensible avec lui, c'était impardonnable ! Même si Elfman n'avait pas voulu prétendre que son ami couchait avec n'importe qui, c'était pourtant ce qu'il avait implicitement sous-entendu. Comment pourrait-il à nouveau le regarder en face après son comportement de parfait macho complètement stupide ?

— Merde. Quel con !

— Réveillé ? surgit une voix à côté de lui.

Elfman sursauta et se retrouva nez à nez avec un verre, puis, avec le regard bleu arctique de Gray et enfin, avec son grand sourire amical.

— Prends ça, lui offrit le jeune homme avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Elfman jeta un regard suspicieux au contenu du verre avant de constater qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'une aspirine. Il en but le contenu d'une traite puis le reposa sur la petite table à côté du canapé.

— Merci, murmura-t-il avant de regarder son ami à la manière d'un cocker pris en faute.

Mais Gray souriait toujours. Comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi gentil avec lui après ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

— Gray… je suis désolé pour cette nuit, marmonna le colosse honteusement.

— De quoi ? De m'avoir planté alors que je t'attendais avec hâte dans mon lit ? se moqua le brun avec un regard faussement aguicheur.

Elfman écarquilla les yeux avant de bafouiller.

— Qu… quoi ?

Gray le fixa un instant avant de pouffer de rire et de lui taper gentiment sur l'épaule.

— Je te taquine idiot ! T'en fais pas pour hier, tu n'étais pas toi-même, il n'y a pas mort d'homme, déclara le jeune homme avant de se lever. Un café nous fera le plus grand bien, tu ne crois pas ?

Elfman le regarda s'éloigner. Il avait une chance inouïe d'avoir cet homme pour ami. Le méritait-il vraiment ? Peut-être pas mais il savait que grâce à lui, il pourrait tenir le coup encore un peu…

 **oOoOo**

La pluie avait repris de plus belle, ajoutant un poids supplémentaire au moral d'Elfman Strauss pourtant déjà au plus bas. Avec Gray, il remontait l'avenue qui menait au commissariat. Pas un mot ne fut échangé en cours de route. Mais il n'y avait pas non plus de malaise entre eux, bien qu'aucun n'ait évoqué une nouvelle fois, l'incident de la nuit passée. Dorénavant, les deux hommes avaient d'autres préoccupations en tête. Gray avait promis à son ami qu'il tenterait de convaincre Luxus de leur révéler quelques informations.

Elfman avait réussi à éloigner pendant un temps ses angoisses à l'égard de ses sœurs mais tout lui était revenu en mémoire comme un violent retour de gifle. Ses deux sœurs adorées avaient disparu et Dieu seul savait ce qui leur était arrivé. Même s'il était sûr que d'autres que Dieu lui-même étaient davantage informés… Et c'est ce qui le faisait enrager. Il se sentait tellement impuissant ! Lui qui avait choisi l'action pour lutter contre le crime ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour aider les personnes les plus chères à ses yeux !

Avant de pénétrer l'entrée du commissariat, Gray arrêta Elfman en posant une main sur son bras.

— Elf… Si tu veux vraiment que Luxus te laisse enquêter sur la disparition de tes sœurs, il va falloir que tu te contiennes.

Le regard assassin de son collègue confirma au jeune homme qu'il avait bien fait de vouloir mettre les choses au point avant d'affronter leur chef. Bien qu'il soit aussi leur ami, Luxus savait se montrer plus intransigeant que quiconque.

Elfman serra la mâchoire. Il savait que Gray avait raison, pourtant, à l'approche du commissariat, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'à l'intérieur, beaucoup en savait plus que lui sur la disparition de Mira et Lisa et il avait bien du mal à l'accepter. Il se sentait comme le dindon de la farce, comme si ses collègues se réjouissaient de son ignorance. Il savait pourtant que ce n'était pas le cas, que si on lui cachait la vérité c'était pour le bien de l'enquête, mais…

Il respira profondément avant de répondre à son ami.

— D'accord.

— Promets que tu ne feras rien de stupide ! insista Gray les yeux froncés.

Elfman grogna avant de répondre.

— C'est bon… je le promets, répondit-il malgré lui.

— Bien, conclut le brun. Laisse-moi parler et ferme-la.

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans les bureaux du commissariat, véritable fourmilière malgré le week-end.

Gray se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Luxus mais stoppa de son bras Elfman en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

— Je vais lui parler seul, toi tu restes là.

Elfman voulut protester mais son ami l'en empêcha d'un seul regard. Il capitula finalement, convaincu que si quelqu'un pouvait persuader Luxus de lui donner quelques précisions sur l'enquête, c'était bien Gray… Lui-même n'était de toute façon pas sûr d'en être capable. Alors, il regarda son ami entrer dans le bureau après avoir frappé à la porte.

A peine eut-il passé ladite porte que Gray dut affronter le regard furieux de son supérieur dont les prunelles incandescentes semblaient vouloir le foudroyer sur place.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous là tous les deux ? Je croyais vous avoir demandé… !

— Je sais, l'interrompit Gray.

Poussant un long soupir, Luxus lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Ses yeux cernés reflétaient l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour sa compagne et sa petite sœur, et le manque de sommeil accumulé depuis leur disparition.

— Pourquoi l'as-tu amené ?

— Notre enquête est terminée, et puis… Elfman va mal et de ne rien savoir, il est au bord de l'explosion. Si j'étais sûr qu'il ne fasse pas de connerie, je ne l'aurais pas emmené ici mais j'ai peur qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête, justifia Gray.

Luxus attendit un instant avant de répondre.

— Mira n'aimerait pas ça…, souffla-t-il.

— Mira ferait exactement la même chose si elle était à la place d'Elfman et tu le sais.

— Tu as raison…

— Les Strauss sont de vraies têtes de mules, ajouta Gray un léger sourire aux lèvres.

— A qui le dis-tu… et la pire des trois est ma fiancée.

Gray eut un pincement au cœur en décelant la lueur de souffrance au fond des yeux du commissaire. Il paraissait tellement impassible habituellement, loin de tous les tourments. Cette fois pourtant, il était évident que la douleur était bien trop intense pour réussir à la masquer à son entourage.

— On va les retrouver Luxus, et crois-moi, si Elfman participe à l'enquête, il sait le risque qu'il encourra s'il commet une imprudence. Tu sais à quel point il aime ses sœurs.

Luxus acquiesça.

— Très bien… mais je te préviens Gray, je compte sur toi pour l'empêcher de faire une connerie.

— Oui, je le garderai à l'œil.

Luxus se leva de son fauteuil et invita Gray à le suivre. En sortant du bureau, il sonda un instant Elfman puis l'autorisa à se joindre à eux. Sans mot dire, les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur situé dans le couloir.

A l'intérieur, Luxus leur révéla qu'après les premiers tests effectués sur la voiture de Lisanna, l'accident était bien de nature criminelle. La jeune femme avait glissé sur la chaussée mouillée mais n'avait pas pu stopper la course folle du véhicule, tout simplement parce que ses freins avaient été trafiqués. Cette nouvelle ne fit qu'accroître l'angoisse et la rage d'Elfman.

La montée leur parut interminable jusqu'à ce que le signal de l'ouverture de l'ascenseur retentisse pour annoncer le septième étage, celui de l'unité de profilage.

Les locaux étaient plus sombres et plus calmes aussi, une impression feutrée donnée par la moquette qui tapissait le sol. Comme si le moindre éclat de voix pouvait déconcentrer les agents. Les bureaux étaient d'ailleurs isolés les uns des autres par des cloisons mobiles. Gray observa cette façon singulière de travailler, mais à bien y réfléchir, cela ne lui parut pas plus étonnant que cela. Etudier le comportement des plus grands tueurs en série méritait les meilleures conditions de travail possibles. Le calme prompt à la réflexion se devait d'être optimal.

Luxus s'engagea dans un long couloir et il fallut attendre d'arriver à son extrémité pour que le jeune commissaire finisse par pousser une porte. A l'intérieur, penchés au-dessus d'une table, deux hommes et une jeune femme étaient occupés à observer des photos. A l'arrivée des nouveaux arrivants, ils levèrent le nez vers eux avant de ranger à la hâte les photographies éparpillées. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains, Evergreen, lança un regard incertain à Elfman.

— Fried, Bixlow, Ever, vous pouvez nous laisser un instant ?

Les trois interpelés froncèrent des sourcils mais seul le jeune homme aux longs cheveux verts prit la parole.

— Tu es sûr… ? demanda-t-il à Luxus.

— Oui Fried.

Les trois jeunes gens prirent la direction de la sortie mais avant de quitter la pièce, Evergreen s'arrêta à côté d'Elfman et posa la main sur son bras.

— Je suis désolée pour tes sœurs, lui murmura-t-elle.

— Merci Ever, lui répondit Elfman en pressant sa main doucement.

Malgré la fin houleuse de leur relation amoureuse, Elfman et Evergreen se vouaient toujours un profond respect et une certaine tendresse qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait avouée devant qui que ce soit…

La salle de travail rappelait le salon cosy d'une maison. Il y avait un canapé flanqué de deux fauteuils et une table basse jonchée de dossiers.

— C'est tout ce qu'on a sur le tueur aux bas rouges, leur apprit Luxus en voyant le regard interloqué des deux coéquipiers.

— Tout… ? bafouilla Elfman en constatant la montagne de papiers qui s'amoncelait sur la table de travail.

— Ça fait huit ans qu'il sévit, les informa leur supérieur.

— Je me souviens qu'on en parlait déjà à l'école de police mais aucune information ne filtrait, se remémora Gray.

— Ce type est une vraie anguille. La moindre fuite et c'est tout le travail des profileurs qui aurait été à refaire. Je me souviens que le vieux s'arrachait les cheveux avec cette affaire.

Luxus faisait référence à son grand-père, également son prédécesseur à la tête du commissariat. Il avait pris sa retraite l'année précédente après quarante années de bons et loyaux services, laissant sa place à son petit-fils qui, malgré son âge, s'était brillamment illustré en tant qu'inspecteur, ce qui lui avait valu cette promotion inespérée. Son grand-père, quant à lui, prenait une retraite bien méritée sur l'île Tenro.

Elfman s'apprêta à se saisir du plus gros dossier mais Luxus l'arrêta d'un geste.

— Avant que tu ne sois officiellement intégré à cette enquête, je veux être clair Elfman. Tu ne prends aucune décision sans m'en avertir avant, à la moindre entourloupe, je te mets au repos forcé ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?!

— Oui, oui, grogna Elfman.

— Je ne plaisante pas ! Cette enquête est très importante et comme tu le sais, tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir les retrouver coûte que coûte.

— Je sais Luxus, je te promets de ne rien faire de stupide, maugréa Elfman piqué par la remarque de son beau-frère.

— Très bien…, soupira Luxus avant de reprendre son propos. Je dois maintenant vous prévenir que dans ce dossier, il y a des choses qui ne sont pas belles à voir…

Elfman ouvrit ce dernier, la peur au ventre. Et pour cause, dès son ouverture, il fut confronté à la vue d'une photographie de la dernière victime connue du meurtrier. Elfman posa sa main devant la bouche, la nausée sentant la nausée lui prendre brusquement. Pas que ce genre d'images lui fasse quelque chose habituellement, si ce n'était de l'enrager mais cette fois, il se pourrait que ses deux sœurs soient entre les mains de ce monstre.

— Est-ce qu'elles… est-ce qu'elles étaient vivantes quand il les a…, bafouilla le jeune homme sans toutefois pouvoir terminer sa phrase.

— Non, répondit Luxus. Elles étaient mortes.

Elfman se sentit en partie soulagé mais c'était une bien maigre consolation pour lui… Son coéquipier prit la photographie entre ses doigts pour constater de ses propres yeux de quelle horreur était capable cet assassin. Il comprit aussi pourquoi le meurtrier était surnommé le « tueur aux bas rouges ». La victime – ou en tout cas ce qu'il en restait puisqu'il n'y avait plus qu'une moitié de son corps, l'autre ayant été sectionnée au niveau du bassin – portait pour seuls vêtements des bas rouges. Gray comprenait la réaction de son ami. Cette photo était immonde mais le pire restait à venir.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à Elfman qui regardait frénétiquement toute une série de photos du même acabit. La seule différence étant que les autres moitiés avaient été découvertes, la plupart dans un état de décomposition avancée. Mais ce ne fut pas cela qui révulsa le plus Elfman, non… c'était leurs cheveux.

— C'est une blague, déclara-t-il d'une voix blanche. Toutes ces femmes ressemblent…

— A Lisanna, je sais, souffla Luxus.

— Comment tu as pu la laisser travailler sur ce dossier en sachant cela ! rugit le colosse en tremblant.

— Je n'étais pas seul à décider, rétorqua Luxus. Et puis, elle pensait que ça pourrait aider à faire avancer l'enquête de…

— Servir de cible ?!

— Mirajane a tenté de la raisonner mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que Lisanna est têtue comme une mule !

— A quoi elle pensait…, se désola Elfman en se tenant la tête entre ses mains. J'espérais encore que leur disparition n'avait rien à voir avec lui…

— On en est pas encore sûr, lui certifia Luxus.

Mais il n'y croyait pas lui-même…

Gray posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et la pressa doucement pour lui signifier qu'il était avec lui. Mais comment le consoler ? Gray pensait la même chose. Le fait que Lisanna ait cette ressemblance troublante avec les victimes du tueur aux bas rouges ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Elle était entre ses mains.

— Mira ne ressemble pas du tout à ses victimes, que va-t-il lui faire ? prononça Elfman d'une voix faible.

Le policier leva un regard embué vers son supérieur. Ce dernier détourna le sien mais Gray et Elfman purent y lire de la terreur. Luxus n'eut pas besoin de répondre pour que les deux hommes comprennent. _Il_ la tuerait !

Le colosse se leva brusquement et, sans regarder ses deux collègues, il déclara :

— J'ai besoin de sortir un instant.

Gray attendit que son ami ait refermé la porte pour fixer Luxus droit dans les yeux.

— Dis-moi tout ce qu'i savoir sur ce fils de pute, demanda le jeune homme d'une voix glaçante.

 **oOoOo**

Dans un état second, Elfman tituba jusqu'aux toilettes situées dans le couloir. Il dut se tenir contre les murs pour ne pas flancher. Jamais encore il ne s'était senti aussi faible et impuissant. Depuis la mort de leurs parents des années plus tôt, Elfman s'était attaché de toutes ses forces à protéger ses deux sœurs même si le véritable pilier de la fratrie avait toujours été Mirajane… Mais le jeune garçon qu'il était alors, pensait avec fierté que c'était à lui-seul de les protéger car il était désormais le seul homme de la famille. Mais qu'avait-il fait au juste… ?

Une fois arrivé dans les toilettes, il croisa son reflet dans le miroir et là, il ressentit un profond dégoût de lui-même. La silhouette qui le regardait n'était pas celle d'un homme solide sur lequel on pouvait se reposer, non, c'était un lâche qui n'avait jamais réussi à tenir tête à ses sœurs et qui les avait laissées se mettre en danger sans rien faire. Comment ne pas se détester dans ces conditions ? Sentant la nausée remonter le long de sa trachée, le jeune homme se précipita dans les toilettes et cracha toute la bile qu'il retenait. En même temps, il ne put retenir ses larmes de couler. Si jamais il perdait Lisanna et Mirajane, Elfman était sûr de ne jamais pouvoir s'en remettre…

 **oOoOo**

Gray observait avec attention le dossier que Luxus lui avait mis entre les mains.

— Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser voir ces photos, se fustigea le commissaire.

— Et puis quoi ? Tu crois qu'il serait resté bien gentiment dans son coin ?

— Je ne sais pas… Je me demande si moi-même j'ai les idées assez claires pour assurer cette enquête.

Gray plongea son regard dans celui de Luxus. L'homme pourtant si solide semblait sur le point de s'effondrer, pourtant…

— S'il y a bien quelqu'un capable de les retrouver, c'est toi ! Je sais que tu sauras mettre de côté tes sentiments pour le bien de l'enquête, tu es plus fort qu'Elfman… Et puis, tu n'es pas seul, on va tous se serrer les coudes pour les retrouver et coincer cet enfoiré !

Le commissaire soupira puis se frotta le visage énergiquement.

— Gray… il y a quelque chose qu'Elfman ne sait pas encore et honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment lui dire ça…

 **oOoOo**

Gray venait de sortir de la salle de réunion, bien décidé à retrouver son ami Elfman. Sur le chemin, il en profita pour récapituler les derniers éléments que Luxus lui avaient confiés. Il n'avait franchement pas l'envie qu'Elf les connaisse, cependant, comment poursuivre l'enquête en le protégeant de ces faits ? Luxus l'avait autorisé à les lui révéler, toutefois, Gray ne savait comment s'y prendre…

Le jeune homme soupira avant de pousser la porte des toilettes. Il se doutait que son vieil ami avait eu besoin de se rafraîchir un peu après avoir compris que Lisa et Mira étaient entre les mains d'un cinglé. Il le trouva penché au-dessus du lavabo, le visage ruisselant.

Complètement plongé dans ses pensées, Elfman ne remarqua pas l'entrée de son ami.

— Elf ? murmura Gray en s'approchant de lui.

Le colosse secoua la tête lentement. Sa peau était pâle et ses yeux rouges prouvaient qu'il avait pleuré.

— Où est-ce que j'ai échoué ? bredouilla-t-il la lèvre tremblante.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… Tu n'y es pour rien, cesse de culpabiliser…

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! s'énerva Elfman. Tu n'as pas de famille, tu ne sais pas ce que je peux ressentir !

Si Gray se sentit blessé par la réplique de son ami, il n'en montra rien. Mais ce dernier le regarda un instant, hébété. Que lui avait-il encore dit ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de passer ainsi ses nerfs sur son ami ? Gray qui plus est ! Lui balancer une telle horreur alors qu'il était lui aussi orphelin ?!

— Gray, je…

— Tu as raison Elf… je ne peux pas réellement savoir ce que tu vis mais je sais que… s'il arrivait quelque chose de similaire à Lyon, même si nous ne sommes pas réellement frères, je pense que je ne réagirais pas autrement.

— Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te dire… une chose pareille. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive… Je ne comprends pas, j'ai l'impression de ne rien pouvoir maîtriser.

Gray lui sourit et lui tapota amicalement l'épaule pour le rassurer.

— Si ça peut te soulager de passer tes nerfs sur quelqu'un, je suis volontaire. Alors arrête de t'excuser. Commençons à travailler plutôt !

 **oOoOo**

La pluie avait enfin cessé mais elle avait laissé un ciel gris, d'une tristesse sans nom. Gray porta sa tasse à ses lèvres tout en regardant le paysage désolé face à lui. Il avait longtemps hésité entre un verre de whisky bien tassé ou à une tasse de verveine. Après une longue réflexion, il en avait conclu qu'il fallait qu'il ait les idées aussi claires que possible pour commencer à réfléchir à cette foutue affaire.

Ils avaient été expressément invités par Luxus à regagner leur domicile et de ne revenir que le lundi suivant, un peu plus « frais et dispo » comme il le leur avait suggéré. Gray était resté le plus longtemps possible avec Elfman mais ce dernier avait refusé qu'il passe la nuit chez lui, alors le brun était reparti, non sans inquiétude. Son coéquipier lui avait certifié qu'il ne ferait rien de stupide mais pouvait-il lui réellement confiance ? Que ferait-il à sa place…?

Gray repartit vers le salon et s'arrêta quelques instants devant une photo. Une photo qu'il n'était pas sensé avoir encore avec lui mais… comment se séparer de tels souvenirs ? En l'observant, il repensa aux paroles d'Elfman, paroles qu'il avait fait mine de prendre à la légère. Seulement, il avait bel et bien été blessé par ces dernières même s'il savait pertinemment que son ami n'en pensait pas un mot. Le fait est qu'il n'avait pas de famille, comme le lui avait rappelé Elfman. A la différence que Gray savait parfaitement ce que son ami était en train d'endurer, en dépit de qu'il avait prétendu. Elfman ignorait certains détails de son passé et c'était mieux ainsi…

Le jeune homme attrapa le combiné du téléphone et composa un numéro. Après quatre interminables sonneries, il entendit la voix rassurante qu'il attendait.

« _Gray ? T'es givré de m'appeler à cette heure-ci ?!_ » ronchonna la voix.

Gray sourit.

— A moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre, Lyon.

Il entendit un soupir, déclenchement d'une longue conversation qui se poursuivit tard dans la nuit.

 **oOoOo**

* * *

 **Nda :** Ainsi se termine le chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! On en apprend un peu plus sur l'enquête sur laquelle Gray et Elfman vont pouvoir travailler. L'avenir s'assombrit et le mystère "Gray Fullbuster" s'épaissit :p N'hésitez pas à partager votre ressenti et/ou vos hypothèses sur la suite de l'histoire !

Je posterai le chapitre 4 durant le mois d'août mais je ne peux pas vous dire quand exactement pour le moment.

Merci pour votre lecture et vos éventuels commentaires.

A bientôt


	5. Chapitre 4

**Nda :** Bonsoir ou bonjour à tous, selon où vous vous trouvez sur notre belle planète. Voici enfin le chapitre 4 de cette fiction, en espérant qu'il vous plaise :)

Très bonne lecture et à plus bas ;)

* * *

 **Mortelle destinée**

 **oOoOo**

 **Partie I :**

 _ **Le cas des Strauss**_

* * *

 **oOoOo**

 **-IV-**

Le froid, l'obscurité et une odeur de moisissure tenace flottait dans l'air… Émergeant peu à peu, la jeune femme se mit brusquement à grelotter et c'est à cet instant qu'elle ressentit la douleur qui parcourait son corps. Le sol dur, froid et humide ne lui offrait aucun réconfort et ses mains qui s'échinaient à recouvrir ses bras frêles pour tenter de les réchauffer, étaient désespérément glacées. Elle aurait tout donné pour un lit à la couette duveteuse ou pour un bain chaud. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rendre véritablement compte de la réalité. Pourquoi avait-elle si froid ? Que faisait-elle par terre et pour quelle raison son corps lui faisait-il aussi mal ? La jeune femme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la pénombre. Une migraine lui vrilla tant le crâne qu'elle due se le tenir avec ces deux mains et se concentrer pour la tenir éloignée de sa raison. Ses longs cheveux habituellement si lisses et impeccables, étaient emmêlés et d'une propreté douteuse, signe qu'elle se trouvait là depuis un long moment.

Autour d'elle, quatre murs gris, sales et humides et rien d'autre qu'un vieux lit métallique recouvert d'un matelas crasseux et à moitié éventré. Dans un coin, un seau.

— Qu'est-ce que…, s'horrifia-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

La jeune femme prit conscience à cet instant qu'elle mourait de soif. Depuis combien de temps était-elle enfermée dans cette pièce immonde ? Et surtout, pour quelle raison ? Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire à la recherche de réponses à ses questions. Et là, elle se souvint. Brutalement, les images jaillirent dans sa tête. _Lisanna !_ Il pleuvait des cordes, la chaussée glissante, la voiture était devenue incontrôlable et elles avaient eu un accident. Elle avait été éjectée de l'habitacle mais sa petite sœur était restée coincée sous le véhicule. Elle l'avait vue… Mais que s'était-il passé ensuite ? Leurs regards s'étaient croisés, puis plus rien. Le trou noir.

Mirajane essaya de se lever mais elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Elle remarqua alors une blessure à la jambe. Au vu du sang coagulé sur son pantalon, elle ne devait pas être très jolie à voir… Mais pour le moment, il y avait plus important et l'angoisse sourde qui la dévorait de l'intérieur n'était pas là pour la rassurer.

— Il y a quelqu'un ?! cria-t-elle.

L'écho de sa voix se répercuta sur les parois de sa cellule, toutefois pas une seule réponse ne lui parvint.

— Eh ! Espèce de connard, tu vas me répondre ?! s'impatienta-t-elle.

La jeune femme s'avança vers la porte métallique et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder au travers de la petite ouverture. Tout était sombre à l'extérieur. Seule la lueur d'une minuscule fenêtre située sous le plafond laissait entrevoir un couloir. Mais rien ne lui permit de supposer la présence d'âme qui vive.

— Lisanna ! hurla-t-elle au bord de l'hystérie. Lisa, réponds-moi !

Des larmes de rage et de désespoir roulèrent le long de ses joues pâles et souillées par la saleté. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à sa petite sœur, jamais Mirajane ne s'en remettrait !

Alors elle l'appela, jusqu'à ce que sa gorge devenue trop sèche ne s'épuise.

 **oOoOo**

Ses grands yeux bleus plongèrent sur la silhouette face à elle. Les membres entravés par de lourdes chaînes, elle était incapable du moindre mouvement. Elle savait qu'il y avait peu de possibilité pour qu'elle réussisse à s'échapper de cet enfer. Toutefois, s'il existait ne serait-ce qu'une chance infime de protéger sa sœur alors elle devait tenter le tout pour le tout.

— S'il vous plaît… ne lui faites pas de mal, murmura-t-elle.

L'homme restait volontairement dans l'ombre. Ainsi, il pouvait observer la jeune femme à loisir sans croiser son regard horrifié, ni la voir trembler.

— Pourquoi devrais-je accéder à ta demande ? répondit-il d'une voix froide.

Lisanna réfléchit aussi vite que possible mais, paralysée par la peur qu'il arrive malheur à Mirajane, elle ne réussit pas à trouver une solution convenable. Elle répondit alors la seule chose qu'elle jugeât capable d'un quelconque poids, bien qu'elle soit horrifiée et écœurée par cette simple idée.

— Je ferais… tout ce que vous voudrez, déclara-elle sans réussir à empêcher des larmes de couler. Mais ne lui faites rien, je vous en prie…

L'homme s'approcha d'elle, révélant un sourire plus satisfait. Sa dentition parfaite était d'autant plus inquiétante.

— Bien sûr que tu feras ce que je veux. Là est ton rôle, il ne peut en être autrement, déclara-t-il calmement tout en approchant une main du visage de la jeune Strauss.

Pétrifiée par la peur, la jeune femme cessa un instant de respirer et ferma les yeux. La main de son ravisseur se posa sur sa joue et la caressa délicatement. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses yeux mêlés d'effroi et de surprise, le regard de son agresseur était la douceur incarnée. A cet instant, elle comprit qu'elle était tombée entre les mains d'un cinglé. Sans aucun doute l'un des pires… Toujours la main posée sur sa joue, le criminel passa son pouce sur l'ourlet de ses lèvres en les dévorant des yeux. Qu'allait lui faire ce type ?

Il approcha lentement son visage d'elle et plaqua ses lèvres rugueuses sur celles de Lisanna. Dégoûtée, la jeune femme s'obligea à enfermer ses pensées à clé. Seule la sécurité de Mirajane importait…

 **oOoOo**

Voilà des heures qu'elle était réveillée et personne n'était encore venu la voir. Mirajane commençait à craindre d'avoir été complètement abandonnée à son sort. Sans nourriture, ni eau, elle ne tiendrait pas plus de quelques jours. Sans compter sa blessure qui risquait de s'infecter… Mais ce qui l'angoissait le plus c'était de ne pas savoir où était Lisanna. Etait-elle au moins en vie… ?

Soudain, un bruit de pas retentit dans le couloir. Tentée de se précipiter vers la porte et de taper de toutes ses forces, la jeune femme s'abstint plutôt. Le cœur battant, Mirajane se saisit de la seule arme dont elle disposait : le seau que son ravisseur avait eu la _délicatesse_ de lui laisser. Quelle douce attention de sa part ! Puis elle se plaqua contre le mur à proximité de la porte.

Le cœur battant, elle attendit que la porte s'ouvre. Un cliquetis résonna, se répercutant sur les parois de son crâne mais elle s'obligea à se calmer. Lorsque l'individu fut à l'entrée de la cellule, la jeune femme lança son bras de toutes ses forces et visa la tête avec son arme de fortune. Un cri de rage retentit et la silhouette chuta dans un bruit sourd. Alors que Mirajane s'apprêtait à s'enfuir, une poigne énorme se referma sur sa cheville. La jeune femme s'échoua lourdement sur le sol. A moitié sonnée, elle n'eut pas le loisir de parer le coup qui l'envoya voler contre le mur du fond.

— Sale garce, tu vas me le payer !

— Où… Lisanna, réussit-elle à murmurer avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

 **oOoOo**

Gray fut réveillé par la sonnerie insistante de son téléphone. Après quelques grognements mécontents, le jeune homme alluma sa petite lampe de chevet et, les yeux encore plein de sommeil, observa son réveil. Quatre heures du matin… Bien qu'il eût envie de lancer son téléphone à travers la fenêtre, le jeune homme se ravisa rapidement et décrocha enfin.

— Fullbuster, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

A la réponse, le jeune homme se figea.

— Où ? demanda-t-il à son interlocuteur. Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite !

Gray bondit de son lit et attrapa son jean échoué sur une chaise dans le coin de sa chambre. Il enfila aussi rapidement un simple t-shirt et fila dans la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller et s'asperger abondamment d'eau glacée, histoire de bien se réveiller. Il jeta ensuite sa veste sur ses épaules et sortit précipitamment de son appartement.

Une brume épaisse survolait la ville, signe que le temps se refroidissait. Resserrant sa veste contre son torse, Gray hâta le pas, à la fois pressé et angoissé à l'idée de découvrir le corps qui avait été retrouvé… Devait-il prévenir Elfman ? Gray décida aussitôt qu'attendre le lendemain était une bien meilleure idée. Son ami ne dormait quasiment plus depuis la disparition de ses sœurs, près d'une semaine plus tôt. Et puis tant qu'il n'en savait pas plus sur la victime, il était préférable de patienter. Le policier était persuadé que son partenaire n'apprécierait pas mais il préférait prendre ce risque. Elf avait besoin d'un peu de repos et tant pis s'il devait en payer les conséquences…

L'agent qui l'avait prévenu lui avait dit de se rendre sur le port, dans le secteur des entrepôts. La victime avait été trouvée sous un ponton, coincée autour d'un vieux filet de pêche.

Au loin, Gray reconnut les gyrophares caractéristiques des voitures de police. Il activa le pas dans les rues désertes et lugubres. En plein jour, il aimait écumer les docks, humer les effluves iodés de la mer et observer l'activité des marins. Cette fois, les murs gris, la nuit sans lune et les quelques lampadaires vacillants, participaient à l'atmosphère glauque du quartier des quais.

Le contraste saisissant, une fois qu'il arrivât sur les lieux, lui fit un moment tourner la tête. Des policiers grouillaient de partout, certains s'occupant de délimiter la zone tandis que d'autres aboyaient des ordres. Gray sut aussitôt où se trouvait le corps. Des agents empêchaient manifestement d'accéder à ce qu'il se passait juste derrière eux. Montrant sa plaque, ils le laissèrent passer sans mot dire.

Là, Gray eut un haut le cœur en voyant l'état de décomposition du corps. Le jeune homme grimaça avant de rejoindre Luxus, qui fixait le cadavre avec une insistance… malsaine.

Au loin, l'aube poignait, promesse d'une journée ensoleillée qui semblait rire au visage de cette pauvre femme, morte dans l'anonymat le plus total.

— Qui est-ce qui l'a trouvé ? s'enquit Gray.

— Des pêcheurs qui s'apprêtaient à partir en mer…

— Est-ce que…

— On ne sait pas encore, le coupa Luxus d'une voix grave. Mais les premiers indices indiquent que c'est l'œuvre du tueur aux bas rouges.

Autour du corps, ou en tout cas ce qu'il en restait, des policiers s'affairaient. S'activant à récolter les quelques indices sur le cadavre, tandis que d'autres le prenaient en photo sous tous les angles. Il ne fallait rien oublier.

— Commissaire ! l'interpella un agent. Il y a un type là-bas qui dit avoir vu quelque chose.

L'agent montrait une silhouette entourée de policiers.

— Amenez-le-moi.

Il s'agissait d'un homme sans âge vêtu de haillons, un sans abris sans aucun doute. Son regard fuyant laissait peu de doute sur son état d'angoisse.

— Qu'avez-vous vu ? lui demanda Gray.

— C'était le démon, souffla l'homme visiblement apeuré. Je l'ai vu l'autre jour, ici même !

Luxus fusilla du regard les agents qui avaient osé prêter attention aux propos farfelus de ce fou. Il était sur le point de le renvoyer quand Gray l'arrêta du bras.

— Attends. Laissons-le aller au bout de son histoire… Quand était-ce ? l'encouragea Gray.

L'homme réfléchit un instant et compta sur ses doigts. Puis, il commença à parler tout seul en comptant sur ses doigts.

— Il y a trois nuits, j'ai dû trouver un autre endroit pour dormir à cause de ces petits merdeux qui font trop de bruit ! Il y a quatre nuits, j'ai regardé la lune, elle était encore un peu mangée par l'ombre et il y a cinq nuits… oui, je me souviens, c'était la pleine lune ! Le démon en a profité pour sortir dévorer les âmes perdues !

Gray sortit un calepin et un stylo de sa poche et nota le jour où le corps avait peut-être été jeté dans la mer, songeant que cela coïncidait avec la disparition des sœurs Strauss. Il conserva pourtant cette donnée pour lui…

— Décrivez-nous ce… _démon_ , l'invita Gray à poursuivre.

Visiblement heureux que quelqu'un lui prête de l'attention, les yeux du sans abris brillèrent d'excitation. De son côté, Luxus se demandait ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de son collègue pour qu'il veuille écouter les élucubrations d'un illuminé.

— Il était immense ! raconta l'homme pris d'une soudaine frénésie.

Gray continua à prendre des notes devant le regard froncé de Luxus.

— L'avez-vous vu de face ? s'enquit Gray toujours aussi sérieusement.

Luxus décida de le laisser faire même s'il avait bien du mal à comprendre son but. Ce type était clairement un pauvre homme qui avait perdu la tête ! Pourtant, Gray le prenait très au sérieux… Bien que perplexe, Luxus connaissait Gray et il devait reconnaître qu'il pouvait se montrer terriblement perspicace lorsqu'il s'agissait du travail.

— Non, il était de dos mais j'ai vu son regard… son visage terrifiant ! Il me regardait avec ses deux gros yeux rouges alors moi j'ai eu peur qu'il me voie.

L'homme s'agita en tous sens avant de se recroqueviller, comme si le _démon_ pouvait l'emporter sur le champ.

— Calmez-vous, il est parti, le rassura Gray. Est-ce à ce moment-là que vous avez quitté les lieux ?

— Non… j'ai voulu regarder encore un peu… derrière le mur là-bas, montra l'homme de son bras rachitique. Le démon portait quelque chose dans ses bras.

— De quoi s'agissait-il ?

L'homme secoua la tête vivement puis, d'une main tremblante il désigna le corps derrière les policiers.

— En êtes-vous sûr ?

L'homme haussa des épaules.

— Je sais pas… mais le démon l'a lancé sur un bateau et il est parti avec.

— Est-ce que vous vous souvenez du bateau ou d'un détail qui puisse nous aider à l'identifier ?

L'homme secoua la tête à la négative.

Gray griffonna encore sur son carnet avant de laisser l'homme au bon soin des agents.

— Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu prêtes de l'intérêt à ce type ? s'enquit Luxus en levant un sourcil.

— J'ai appris à ne pas me fier aux apparences… Cet homme a vu quelque chose et même si pour lui il s'agissait d'un démon, il est probable qu'il ait bel et bien vu quelqu'un ici. Quelqu'un qui lui ait fait penser à un démon, ou quelque chose…

— Ce qu'il a raconté ne tenait pas debout ! D'un côté, il affirme l'avoir vu de dos mais que son regard était terrifiant ! Comment a-t-il pu voir son regard s'il se trouvait de dos ?!

— Et si le démon en question n'était pas un humain mais… un simple vêtement de mauvais goût avec un dessin flippant dessus ?

— Tu penses à un blouson ou un sweat par exemple ? Oui… pourquoi pas mais tu crois qu'il n'aurait pas vu la différence entre un dessin et un… démon ?

— Je pense que cet homme a une grande imagination et qu'il ne lui faut pas grand-chose pour que son esprit parte à la dérive. Mais je reste persuadé qu'il n'a pas pu tout inventer, précisa Gray en observant le médecin légiste arriver vers eux.

— Ok. Si tu as raison, on tient un premier indice… même si je doute que ça suffise à trouver le meurtrier.

— Je suis d'accord mais c'est un début, non ? De plus, avec un peu de chance, le bateau qu'il a utilisé pour jeter le corps se trouve toujours à quai. Et si ce qu'il a dit s'avère exact, nous avons aussi une date et peut-être d'autres témoins à interroger.

Luxus soupira.

— Oui, tu as raison, conclut-il enfin. Mais il va nous falloir du monde sur le coup pour fouiller tous ces bateaux… Je te laisse t'occuper du mystérieux type mais… ne te réjouis pas trop vite, tous les témoignages que nous avons eu jusque-là ne nous ont menés qu'à une impasse.

Gray acquiesça, plutôt content d'avoir une première piste à explorer même s'il savait qu'il y avait des chances pour qu'elle ne mène à rien, comme le lui avait rappelé Luxus.

— Au fait, où est Elfman ? changea ce dernier de sujet brusquement.

Gray détourna son regard perçant.

— J'ai préféré ne rien lui dire avant d'en savoir plus.

— Je m'en doutais… c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à ce que tu sois le seul prévenu.

— Oh ? parut étonné Gray.

— Ne fais pas cette tête… l'idée qu'il participe à l'enquête ne me plaît toujours pas alors si je peux éviter un esclandre… De toute façon, je suis sûr que tu sais ce que tu fais.

— J'irai le voir directement chez lui. Au moins, il sera rassuré de savoir qu'il ne s'agit pas de Lisanna. Le corps est bien trop abîmé.

— N'oublie pas qu'il était sous l'eau, rappela Luxus. Et tu sais comme moi qu'il n'est pas évident de connaître le moment de la mort quand un cadavre a été trop longtemps plongé dans l'eau. On ne sait pas non plus s'il a été jeté aussitôt après la mort…

— Oui, tu as raison…, répondit Gray pensif.

Dans sa tête, le jeune homme commençait à assembler les informations qu'il connaissait déjà.

— Le légiste nous le confirmera.

— Elle n'avait pas les cheveux blancs de Lisanna, ajouta le jeune homme.

— Oui. Et c'est ce qui me rassure. Mais plus le temps passe et plus j'ai peur de ce qu'elles subissent entre les mains de ce fou, gronda Luxus les poings serrés.

Le légiste les salua brièvement avant de s'occuper aussitôt de la victime. Alors qu'il commençait à l'examiner, Luxus lui révéla tout qu'ils savaient à son sujet et les conditions de sa découverte.

 **oOoOo**

Gray avait accompagné Luxus au commissariat afin d'attendre les premières conclusions du légiste, qui avaient confirmées avec soulagement que la victime retrouvée n'était pas Lisanna. Bien sûr, cela ne confirmait pas non plus que la jeune femme était saine et sauve mais l'espoir, même infime, demeurait.

Il était maintenant un peu plus de six heures du matin et le jeune homme, fébrile, attendait devant la porte de son collègue et meilleur ami. Il n'était pas venu les mains vides, deux grands cafés dans une main et un sachet de croissants encore chauds dans l'autre. Pas qu'il souhaite par-là minimiser l'annonce qu'il allait faire à Elfman mais le ventre plein, cela passerait peut-être un peu mieux, pensait-il sans grande conviction.

Le jeune homme se racla la gorge pour se donner contenance puis respira profondément avant de frapper doucement à la porte. Connaissant son ami qui n'était pas du matin, il risquait d'essuyer une tempête dont il ne se relèverait pas de sitôt…

Le jeune homme dut frapper à plusieurs reprises avant que la porte ne daigne s'ouvrir enfin. Comme prévu, un Elfman aux yeux embrumés et à la mine revêche lui fit bientôt face mais il se radoucit aussitôt en reconnaissant son ami.

— Gray… ?

Elfman était encore en pyjama mais torse nu et les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumée. Gray ne put s'empêcher de le trouver particulièrement sexy dans cette tenue. Mais il se reprit bien vite en se secouant imperceptiblement la tête. Ce n'était franchement pas le moment de laisser son esprit et sa libido divaguer ainsi…

— Tu es matinal, constata Elfman en le laissant entrer mais je vois que tu n'es pas venu les mains vides, un bon point pour toi.

Les deux hommes prirent place dans le petit salon. Elfman n'était pas passionné de décoration et son appartement était plus que minimaliste. Un salon avec un canapé deux places et un fauteuil. Une petite table basse devant un grand écran de télévision. Pas de bibliothèque mais un simple buffet bas avec des photos soigneusement encadrées. La plupart La plupart représentait ses sœurs, de l'enfance à l'âge adulte, parfois avec lui. Seule une photographie détonait. Elle datait de l'époque où les deux hommes étaient ressortis diplômés de l'école de police. Tous deux en uniforme, ils offraient leur plus beau sourire à l'objectif. Gray se souvint que c'était Mirajane qui les avait pris…

— Alors, que me vaut ta visite de si bon matin ? s'enquit Elfman.

— Déjeunons d'abord, proposa Gray en lui tendant son café et deux croissants. Ils sont encore chauds, ça serait dommage de ne pas les manger tout de suite !

Gray profita que son ami engloutisse son premier croissant pour l'observer discrètement. Il avait toujours ses fichus cernes sous les yeux et les traits tirés… Que faire… ? Quand il lui avouerait les raisons de sa visite, son inquiétude irait croissante et davantage encore lorsqu'il lui révèlerait ce que ce monstre faisait subir à ses victimes avant de les découper en morceaux ! C'était un vrai dilemme pour Gray, même si au fond, il savait déjà qu'il lui dirait tout. Restait à savoir comment il allait s'y prendre…

Plongé dans ses pensées, Gray n'avait pas remarqué que son ami avait terminé de manger ses viennoiseries et que son regard était fixé sur lui.

— Si tu me disais la vraie raison de ta venue ? s'enquit le colosse sérieusement.

Gray le regarda un instant, décontenancé.

— Je te connais Gray. Tu ne sais pas mentir et ça se voit tout de suite quand tu es gêné.

Le policier se fustigea de ne pas avoir caché plus efficacement ses émotions. Mais maintenant qu'il était au pied du mur, plus moyen de faire machine arrière.

— On a retrouvé un corps cette nuit, apprit-il à Elfman.

Ce dernier, les yeux écarquillés, se mit à trembler de tous ses membres.

— Je sais ce que tu vas dire, ajouta Gray avant que son ami ne bondisse sur lui pour lui refaire le portrait. J'aurais dû te le dire aussitôt mais le fait est que… tu es impliqué jusqu'au cou émotionnellement et que je préférais en savoir plus avant que tu n'apprennes la nouvelle.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de ta sollicitude ! aboya Elfman hors de lui. Comment tu as pu me cacher une telle chose Gray !

— Ce n'est pas Lisanna, ni Mira, lui dit son ami de but en blanc. Je voulais être sûr avant…

— Merde ! s'effondra Elfman en plongeant sa tête entre ses mains. C'est pas possible, combien de temps ça va durer ce cauchemar !

Gray se risqua à venir s'asseoir auprès de son ami. Il posa la main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

— Dis-moi ce que tu me caches d'autre Gray, et cette fois, ne me mens pas ! Je sais que Luxus t'en a dit plus qu'à moi, est-ce que je me trompe ?! éructa le jeune homme les dents serrées mais les larmes aux yeux.

Gray soupira.

— Je n'avais pas l'intention de te le cacher. C'est juste que… je ne savais pas comment te le dire.

— Ne me fais pas perdre patience…, répliqua son collègue irrité, les nerfs en feu.

Gray ferma les yeux un moment pour se recentrer. Il était possible qu'il se prenne un coup de poing magistral de son ami alors il fallait qu'il se prépare mentalement.

— Les victimes du tueur aux bas rouges ont subi des violences sexuelles, asséna le jeune homme en observant la réaction de son ami.

Les lèvres de ce dernier se mirent à frémir. Les membres tremblants, il plongea sa tête entre ses mains, les doigts crispés sur son cuir chevelu, et laissa exploser son chagrin, désormais incapable de pouvoir le contenir.

Bouleversé, Gray le prit par l'épaule et l'encouragea à se blottir contre lui, ce qu'Elfman fit sans résistance.

— Je suis désolé Elf…, murmura Gray.

 **oOoOo**

* * *

 **Nda :** Comme certain le voulait, on a quelques nouvelles de nos deux sœurs... leur avenir semble bien incertain. Avez-vous des hypothèses à ce sujet ?

Et un nouveau corps est retrouvé, les cadavres s'amoncellent et Elfman désespère...

Le chapitre 5 ne viendra pas avant la fin du mois de septembre, je vais avoir très peu de temps libre jusque-là et ensuite je pars un peu en vacances. Mais je n'en oublierais pas mes fictions et j'essaierais d'écrire pendant mes moments tranquilles ^^

Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu et d'avance pour vos commentaires. :)

A bientôt :)


	6. Chapitre 5

**Nda :** Bonsoir à tous. D'abord, mille pardons pour cette (très) longue attente ! Que dire pour justifier un tel retard ? Débordée, je le suis de plus en plus si bien que je ne sais pas comment m'en sortir avec toutes ces fictions, projets et autres. La deuxième raison et celle qui justifie réellement ce retard, c'est que ce chapitre m'a causé beaucoup de mal. Malgré les idées qui étaient bien là, je n'arrivais plus à écrire. J'étais complètement bloquée et je ne savais pas comment me sortir de cette impasse. J'ai alors écrit, malgré tout, mais les phrases étaient bancales, parfois (souvent) mal tournées et il a fallu arranger tout ça ensuite. Je ne vous promets donc pas un chapitre d'une grande qualité mais j'espère qu'il saurait tout de même vous contenter.

Voici donc le chapitre 5 de Mortelle destinée ! Pour la peine, il sera bien plus long que le précédent, je vous devais au moins ça ;)

 **Résumé du précédent chapitre :** On a des nouvelles de Mirajane et de Lisanna qui sont retenues prisonnières mais séparées l'une de l'autre. Un corps est retrouvé dans la mer, il ne s'agit pas de Lisanna mais l'étau se resserre autour des deux sœurs. Gray apprend à Elfman que les victimes sont violées avant d'être tuées... L'enquête se poursuit. (ça c'est du résumé xD)

* * *

 **Mortelle destinée**

 **oOoOo**

 **Partie I :**

 _ **Le cas des Strauss**_

* * *

 **oOoOo**

 **-V-**

Elfman avait encore du mal à se remettre du coup de massue assené par Gray. Savoir que ses sœurs étaient entre les mains d'un meurtrier sanguinaire doublé d'un violeur ne faisait qu'ajouter un peu plus de poids à son angoisse dévorante. Il n'en voulait pourtant plus à son ami de lui avoir caché la vérité, comprenant la décision que Gray avait préféré prendre pour le bien de l'enquête mais aussi pour le préserver, lui son ami. Aurait-il fait différemment si les rôles avaient été inversés ? Elfman se demandait encore comment son meilleur ami réussissait à le supporter. Le policier était conscient de son caractère irascible, et le premier à en faire les frais était aussi la personne qui lui était le plus proche et sans qui, il ne pourrait sans doute pas tenir le coup…

Après leur conversation, les deux policiers avaient rejoint le commissariat pour retrouver l'équipe chargée de l'enquête sur la disparition des deux sœurs Strauss. Tout en consultant avec attention les documents sur le tueur aux bas rouges, Gray gardait régulièrement un œil sur son ami qui conservait le silence depuis leur départ de l'appartement du colosse. Elfman semblait lui aussi concentré sur sa tâche mais son inquiétude était palpable. Il était anxieux et ses émotions à fleur de peau transpiraient de ses pores. Pourtant, il était évident qu'il prenait sur lui pour ne pas les laisser déborder au risque de compromettre l'enquête en cours. Gray pouvait le comprendre parfaitement et le jeune homme, inquiet pour son coéquipier, se promit d'être là pour lui en cas de rechute. Voilà pourquoi il fallait à tout prix se joindre à l'enquête pour coincer ce salopard ! Et surtout, retrouver Lisanna et Mirajane, saines et sauves…

Après un bref entretien avec Luxus, les deux hommes avaient pris la direction de l'unité de profilage, avec cette fois, un seul objectif : absolument tout connaître des détails de l'affaire. Peu importait ce qu'ils apprendraient, Gray et Elfman avaient promis à Luxus de mettre de côté leurs émotions pour se concentrer uniquement sur l'enquête. Bien sûr, les deux amis n'étaient ni criminologues ni profileurs pour pouvoir établir le profil psychologique du tueur, mais ils faisaient tous deux partie des meilleurs enquêteurs de la brigade et étaient persuadés qu'avec leur aide, l'enquête avancerait plus vite. C'était en tout cas ce qu'ils voulaient croire.

Ils occupaient la salle de réunion pour étudier attentivement l'épais dossier du tueur aux bas rouge constitué depuis la découverte du premier cadavre, huit ans plus tôt. Fried, Bixlow et Evergreen étaient également présents, tout aussi concentrés, si ce n'est que la jeune femme regardait de temps à autre son ex-compagnon, d'un œil inquiet.

Gray observait depuis de longues minutes les photos des cadavres mutilés, réussissant malgré son dégoût, à ne pas penser que le responsable de cette boucherie détenait ses deux amies. Les yeux froncés, il passait de l'une à l'autre.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit Fried qui venait de remarquer l'étrange manège de son collègue.

— Il y a une chose qui m'intrigue, commença-t-il. Je ne suis pas profileur mais… j'ai l'impression qu'il y a, soit deux meurtriers ou bien que le tueur a un complice.

— Tu n'es peut-être pas profileur mais tu es un excellent enquêteur doté d'un très bon flair, confirma Fried assez impressionné.

— On pense que les premiers cadavres ont été tués et enterrés par la même personne, lui apprit Evergreen.

La jeune femme utilisa la photo de la première victime retrouvée enterrée dans une forêt pour argumenter son propos.

— Si on observe bien la façon dont le corps a été enterré, on constate que plus d'attention a été donnée à sa disposition. Même si la victime a été découpée comme les plus récentes, la découpe est plus nette, comme s'il y avait eu plus de… respect de la part du criminel, expliqua la jeune femme en marquant une hésitation. De la même façon, les parties du corps semblent avoir été placées précautionneusement, contrairement aux victimes suivantes.

— Vous n'avez pas pensé à deux tueurs différents ? Un premier et un imitateur ? avança Gray.

— Si, bien sûr, répondit Fried. Mais les détails de cette affaire n'ont pas été rendues publics et très peu en connaissent autant. De plus, après avoir étudié tous les indices en notre possession, nous en avons conclu que le meurtrier était le même mais qu'au fil du temps, il s'était aidé de plusieurs complices.

— Plusieurs ? réagit Elfman pour la première fois de la matinée.

— Oui. On suppose qu'il confie les corps à son complice pour qu'il s'en débarrasse. C'est assez rare comme pratique, les tueurs en série s'aident rarement d'un tiers mais dans ce cas précis, il semble que le tueur ait ressenti le besoin, pour une raison ou une autre, de s'aider de quelqu'un.

— Comme si le fait de les démembrer ne faisait pas partie de son processus, ajouta Fried.

— Il l'a sans doute fait au début pour avoir plus de facilité à les transporter, conclue Evergreen. Mais son plaisir, ce n'est pas là qu'il le trouve…

Elfman frémit aux dernières paroles de son ancienne compagne.

— Non, lui il préfère se contenter de les violer puis de les étrangler ! Et pour couronner le tout, un autre cinglé est prêt à aider ce monstre ! eut du mal à digérer le jeune homme.

Le frère des deux disparues bouillait et se contenait tant bien que mal pour ne pas exploser. Depuis qu'ils étaient tous là à décortiquer le dossier, les détails les plus sordides s'accumulaient. Le tueur aux bas rouges les détenait plus ou moins longtemps selon les cas, allant de quelques semaines à près de deux mois pour la captive restée le plus longtemps. Puis lorsqu'il avait fini de s'amuser avec elle, que ce soit en les violant ou en les torturant, il les étranglait ni plus ni moins avant de se débarrasser du corps. Et d'après les médecins légistes qui les avaient examinées, il s'était tant acharné sur elles que leurs trachées étaient complètement broyées. Elfman prenait vraiment sur lui pour ne pas craquer mais cela commençait à être particulièrement difficile pour lui. Pourtant, Luxus s'était montré on ne peut plus clair. Au moindre signe d'un manque de sang-froid de sa part, il serait retiré de l'enquête.

— Une équipe est en ce moment sur le quai pour fouiller tous les bateaux du port, les informa Bixlow. Avec un peu de chance, le témoignage du sans-abri va nous permettre d'identifier ou au moins de dresser un portrait robot de ce complice. C'est peu, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, on n'avait aucun indice pouvant nous conduire sur la piste de ce salopard.

Depuis la découverte du premier corps, huit ans plus tôt, aucun enquêteur n'avait réussi à trouver assez d'indices sur les victimes pour, ne serait-ce qu'avoir le plus petit départ d'une piste. Seul un premier profil de criminel avait été dressé sans toutefois réussir à les aider à retrouver ce tueur.

— Avez-vous essayé de délimiter une zone grâce à l'emplacement des corps retrouvés ? interrogea Gray. Ça pourrait nous aider à trouver l'endroit où les victimes sont séquestrées ?

— Oui on y a déjà pensé mais malheureusement, ça n'a rien donné, lui apprit Fried.

— Il n'y a aucune logique dans le choix du lieu où sont ensevelis les corps. En forêt, dans la mer, dans un marais…

— On a même retrouvé la moitié d'une victime dans une poubelle en plein centre-ville.

— Non seulement il les souille de leur vivant mais il continue après leur mort ! Ce type n'a rien d'humain ! rugit Elfman les poings serrés.

— S'il s'aide effectivement d'un complice, c'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle il n'y a aucune logique, ajouta Gray pour en revenir aux indices. Et qui sait s'il ne s'est pas contenté d'un seul complice mais de plusieurs en huit ans ?

Le jeune homme en profita pour poser discrètement une main sur l'avant-bras de son coéquipier qu'il sentait sur le point de flancher.

— C'est effectivement ce que nous soupçonnons, confirma Evergreen.

— S'il s'est aidé d'autres complices, que sont-ils devenus dans ce cas ? interrogea Elfman.

— C'est une bonne question, songea Fried. Une chose est sûre, il s'agit bien d'un habitant de Magnolia ou en tout cas, des environs de la ville. Aucun autre cas similaire n'a été détecté ailleurs dans le pays.

Les enquêteurs continuèrent d'étudier les indices dont ils disposaient et d'élaborer des théories susceptibles de les aider dans leurs recherches. Les profileurs ne manquèrent pas de partager leurs hypothèses concernant le tueur. D'après eux, il s'agissait d'un homme dont l'âge était compris entre vingt-huit et quarante ans environ. Le tueur aux bas rouges serait un individu se fondant facilement dans son environnement, peut-être même quelqu'un d'avenant au premier abord mais aux tendances asociales. Autrement dit, rien qui puisse les conduire vers un individu précis… La tâche serait longue pour le retrouver mais pas impossible. Le criminel venait de faire sa première erreur et les enquêteurs comptaient bien sur cette dernière pour enfin lui mettre la main dessus.

Avant de quitter la salle de réunion, Evergreen entraîna Elfman un peu à l'écart mais Gray put néanmoins l'entendre lui demander :

— Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée que tu participes à l'enquête ?

Gray vit le corps d'Elfman se tendre, signe avant-coureur d'une explosion imminente. Sa mâchoire se contracta avant de répondre à la jeune femme, aussi calmement que possible.

— Est-ce que tu doutes de mon professionnalisme ?

— Bien sûr que non idiot ! Je m'inquiète pour toi, enfin, je veux dire pour l'enquête, se reprit-elle en rougissant.

Ces deux-là n'avaient pas changé de comportement vis-à-vis l'un de l'autre depuis leur rupture. Elle s'inquiétait toujours autant pour lui mais s'évertuait à le nier alors que ses sentiments étaient évidents. Gray trouvait dommage qu'ils n'aient pas réussi à s'entendre malgré leurs différents car il était évident pour lui que les deux jeunes gens éprouvaient toujours de tendres sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Était-ce de l'amour, il n'en savait rien, mais il aurait aimé que leur couple fonctionne. Elfman n'aurait pas été seul alors pour traverser cette épreuve difficile.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Ever, je veux retrouver mes sœurs plus que quiconque alors si pour cela je dois mettre mes sentiments de côté, je le ferais. Et puis si je n'y arrive pas, ne t'en fais pas, il y en a un qui veille, lui dit-il en jetant un regard à Gray.

Rassurée, la jeune femme le laissa partir, non sans un dernier regard inquiet vers lui. Gray lui sourit, lui montrant ainsi qu'Elfman était entre de bonnes mains.

 **oOoOo**

Lorsque Mirajane se réveilla enfin, le chaos régnait dans sa tête. Entre douleur et confusion, elle était complètement perdue. La jeune femme essaya de se relever mais son corps la faisait souffrir de part en part. En touchant sa tête, elle sentit un liquide poisseux la recouvrir. Etait-ce du sang ? Elle s'efforça d'ouvrir les yeux malgré la souffrance occasionnée. Comme elle le craignait, sa main était recouverte de sang. De ses bras engourdis, elle se redressa doucement et se souvint alors de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Ou en tout cas, les événements passés la conduisant dans cette cellule sordide. L'accident et leur enlèvement avec Lisanna. _Lisanna_ … Elle avait bien essayé de s'échapper de sa geôle mais son ravisseur s'était rapidement relevé et l'avait violemment frappée, la laissant sur le carreau. La jeune femme avait alors perdu connaissance, mais depuis combien de temps ?

En observant sa cellule, elle vit un bol et un verre posés à terre. Elle savait que ce n'était pas prudent de consommer ce qu'ils contenaient mais avait-elle le choix ? Elle n'avait rien bu ni mangé depuis des heures, peut-être même un ou deux jours… Son estomac se tordait et sa gorge asséchée commençait à la brûler. Mirajane s'humecta les lèvres avant de se saisir du bol. De la soupe, supposa-t-elle en remarquant la consistance, mais cette dernière était froide et peu ragoutante. La jeune femme huma avec méfiance le liquide épais avant de poser les lèvres autour du récipient. Ce n'était pas très goûteux mais au moins était-ce comestible. La jeune femme se saisit du morceau de pain sec et le plongea dedans avant d'en mordre une petite bouchée. Elle but ensuite par petites gorgées le verre d'eau. Ce ne fut pas simple pour elle, l'envie de l'engloutir d'une seule traite étant plus que tentante, mais Dieu seul savait quand elle en aurait un autre la prochaine fois.

Une fois terminé ce repas des plus frugaux mais qui avait malgré tout réussi à la rasséréner quelque peu, Mirajane se força à se lever complètement pour détendre ses muscles contractés et douloureux. Sa jambe l'élança violemment, la forçant à se tenir à l'un des murs humides de la cellule. Elle en profita pour réfléchir à sa situation et ce qui les avait conduites, elle et sa petite sœur, à se faire ainsi enlever et séquestrer. Quel était le mobile de leur ravisseur ? Et quel était son objectif réel ? C'était cette dernière question qui inquiétait plus particulièrement la jeune femme, surtout ne sachant pas pourquoi elle et Lisanna avaient été séparées.

— Lisanna… murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Mirajane serra les poings tant elle se sentait inutile. Si au moins elle était sûre que Lisanna allait bien ! Une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmura un nom mais elle refusa de l'entendre, tant celui-ci lui glaçait le sang… Sa petite sœur ne pouvait pas être entre les mains de cette ordure, non ! Des larmes de rage roulèrent sur son visage et la jeune femme prit une profonde respiration avant de hurler le nom de sa sœur. Un cri de rage, de douleur et d'angoisse qui ne fit que la plonger dans un profond désespoir…

 **oOoOo**

Sur les quais, des policiers s'affairaient dans tous les coins. Des passants curieux s'étaient arrêtés pour observer tout le remue-ménage et déjà des journalistes en allaient de leurs théories sans toutefois qu'elles soient confirmées ou non par la police. Tant que cette dernière n'en savait pas plus, la presse ne devait pas s'en mêler. Moins elle en saurait, mieux ce serait. Gray et Elfman venaient tout juste d'arriver sur les lieux afin de glaner les éventuels indices retrouvés sur place.

Ils apprirent alors que la majorité des bateaux avaient été fouillés, n'en restant plus que quelques-uns à vérifier. Certains des propriétaires étaient interrogés à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes lorsqu'un agent les héla.

Les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers lui.

— Nous avons retrouvé des traces de sang dans ce petit bateau, les informa-t-il en leur montrant l'embarcation du doigt.

Il s'agissait d'un petit bateau de loisir qui disposait d'une simple cabine. Les agents chargés de recueillir les preuves leur montrèrent des traînées de sang comme si un corps avait été tiré à l'intérieur… Impossible pour que ça ne soit qu'une coïncidence, songea Gray.

— C'est du sang humain, confirma l'un des policiers.

— Est-ce qu'on connaît le nom du propriétaire ? s'enquit Gray en s'apprêtant à noter son nom sur un carnet.

L'agent vérifia ses données et révéla aux deux policiers le nom inscrit ainsi que l'adresse.

— Est-ce qu'il est ici ? demanda Elfman les yeux froncés.

— Non, quelqu'un a essayé de le joindre mais personne n'a répondu.

Les deux policiers examinèrent le bateau à leur tour avant de laisser l'équipe scientifique relever l'ensemble des indices. Leur présence se révélant désormais inutile, Gray et Elfman décidèrent d'aller interroger le propriétaire du bateau.

— Elfman, rien ne nous dit qu'ils sont au courant de quoi que ce soit, prévint Gray pour être sûr que son ami ne ferait rien qui puisse compromettre l'enquête.

— J'en suis conscient, répondit le colosse d'une voix blanche.

 **oOoOo**

Elfman au volant, Gray avait tout le loisir de l'observer discrètement. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le port, il avait cette ride entre les yeux qui apparaissait lorsqu'il était soucieux.

— Est-ce que tu tiens le coup ?

Elfman tourna rapidement la tête vers lui avant de se recentrer sur sa route. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de répondre à son collègue.

— Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop… Tout ce qu'on a appris sur ce type et son mode opératoire me fait dire que les jours sont comptés. J'arrête pas de me poser des questions sur ce qui le motive… Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'il va en garder une plus longtemps qu'une autre ?

Que répondre à cela ? Gray ne pouvait que comprendre les interrogations de son ami, lui aussi se posait les mêmes. Les garderait-il assez longtemps pour qu'ils les retrouvent en vie ? En sachant que d'un autre côté, plus il les garderait longtemps en vie, plus elles risquaient de vivre les pires atrocités.

— On est sur une bonne piste, d'ici peu, on connaitra l'identité du complice du tueur et on lui tirera les vers du nez pour qu'il nous révèle où se trouvent les filles.

— Merci Gray, répondit simplement Elfman.

C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait répondre aux paroles rassurantes de son ami. Il savait que Gray était tout aussi anxieux que lui mais qu'il ne le montrait pas pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage. Toutefois, l'angoisse demeurait et ne se disperserait qu'une fois sûr que ses sœurs seraient en sureté.

Le quartier résidentiel dans lequel vivaient les propriétaires du bateau semblait calme, l'endroit parfait pour y vivre avec sa petite famille. Gray doutait qu'ils aient quelque chose à voir avec le tueur aux bas rouges mais il fallait, malgré tout, se montrer prudent et ne pas se fier aux apparences.

Le jeune homme venait tout juste de sonner à la porte lorsqu'une voiture s'arrêta dans l'allée, devant le garage de la maison. Un homme et une femme en sortirent et les regardèrent avec curiosité.

— Bonjour messieurs, en quoi pouvons-nous vous aider ?

 **oOoOo**

Assis dans le canapé, Gray et Elfman attendirent le retour de la femme avant de commencer.

— Alors comme ça vous revenez tout juste de vacances ? commença Gray en regardant les valises dans l'entrée.

— Oui, nous étions partis chez mes parents à Hargéon, répondit la jeune femme en leur déposant une tasse de café fumant.

— Que se passe-t-il exactement ? s'enquit l'homme visiblement inquiet de la venue impromptue de la police.

— Etes-vous propriétaires d'un petit bateau de tourisme ?

Le couple se regarda un instant, incrédule.

— O…oui, il est amarré dans le port de Magnolia. Pourquoi cette question ?

— La police doit le réquisitionner pour une affaire d'homicide, leur apprit Gray qui ne voulait pas tourner autour du pot.

La surprise passée, Gray et Elfman leur demandèrent où ils se trouvaient précisément le jour où le corps avait été prétendument jeté à la mer. Chez les parents de la femme, ils avaient ce soir-là participé à un repas de famille où une dizaine de convives pouvaient témoigner de leur présence.

— Quelqu'un aurait pu avoir accès à votre bateau ?

— Non, affirma la jeune femme. Nous avons laissé les clés à la maison pendant notre absence…

Le mari fronça des sourcils brusquement, semblant vouloir dire le contraire.

— Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose qui pourrait nous être utile ? demanda Gray qui avait remarqué le changement dans son attitude.

— C'est possible… répondit l'homme en regardant sa femme. Nous avons un homme à tout faire qui vient quelques jours par semaine. Nous lui avons laissé les clés de la maison pour qu'il vienne aussi pendant notre absence.

— Tu n'y penses pas, Jorg ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !

— On n'en sait rien, après tout, on ne sait pas grand-chose de lui.

— Donnez-nous son nom, exigea Elfman d'un ton un peu brusque.

Gray pressa une fois de plus son bras pour le forcer au calme. Son agressivité commençait à inquiéter le couple et risquait de les fermer à toute coopération éventuelle.

— Tout ce que vous pourrez nous dire sur lui pourra nous aider et s'il s'avère qu'il n'a aucun lien avec notre affaire, nous le laisserons tranquille, les rassura Gray.

Jorg Kleeman vivait dans un mobil-home loué dans un camping à la périphérie de la ville. Il était homme à tout faire du couple depuis un peu plus d'un an et d'après eux, n'avait jamais eu de problème avec eux. Ce dernier, âgé de trente-huit ans, était un marginal qui n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance dans la vie. Accusé à tord d'agression dans son entreprise, il avait été mis à la porte et depuis, peinait à retrouver une situation stable. Cadre dans la même entreprise, la jeune femme avait alors décidé de l'employer le temps qu'il trouve un emploi à temps plein.

— Il est un peu… sauvage et particulièrement craintif alors s'il vous plaît, allez-y doucement avec lui, les prévint la jeune femme. Sans quoi, il s'enfuira.

Gray et Elfman prirent le conseil avec sérieux avant de quitter le jeune couple.

Sur des charbons ardents depuis l'entrevue avec le couple, Gray avait décidé de prendre le volant en dépit de son désamour de la voiture, lui préférant largement la moto.

— Elf, encore une fois…

— Oui oui, le coupa Elfman d'un ton impatient. Je sais, je vais me tenir à carreau.

Le camping se trouvait isolé de la ville, en bordure de forêt. Hors saison, il était quasiment vide, seuls quelques touristes friands de la saison automnales et des mouvements migratoires de quelques espèces d'oiseaux rares, semblaient y être installés.

A l'entrée, le gardien, visiblement content de recevoir de la visite, les conduisit vers le mobil-home situé au fond du camping, éloigné des infrastructures touristiques. Il en profita pour les abreuver d'anecdotes sur les résidents, actuels et ceux de la saison estivale passée.

— Nous ce qui nous intéresse c'est ce que vous savez sur ce Jorg Kleeman, grogna Elfman.

Impressionné par la stature du policier, le gardien ne se fit pas prier et leur raconta tout ce qu'il savait sur l'homme à tout faire. Autrement dit, pas grand-chose. Solitaire, il ne se mêlait pas aux autres et préférait rester dans son coin. Mais à la connaissance du gardien, rien de fâcheux ne s'était produit avec lui si ce n'était qu'une fois, il s'était disputé avec un autre campeur avec lequel tout avait vite dégénéré. Mais selon le gardien, l'autre l'avait provoqué et n'avait pas volé sa raclée.

— Il paraît inoffensif comme ça mais il ne faut pas l'énerver le bougre ! plaisanta le gardien, mais au vu de l'indifférence de ses visiteurs, il préféra s'abstenir de renchérir.

Arrivés devant la petite habitation, Gray et Elfman remarquèrent assez vite que le locataire ne s'y trouvait pas. Tout était fermé et aucun véhicule n'était garé devant.

— Ça fait quelques jours que je ne l'ai pas vu mais comme je ne suis là que la journée, je ne me suis pas posé plus de questions, les informa le gardien.

— Vous ne pouviez pas nous le dire avant ?! rugit Elfman agacé par cet homme qui les avait abreuvés de paroles inutiles au lieu d'aller directement à l'essentiel.

— La porte est légèrement ouverte, remarqua Gray en se dirigeant vers cette dernière.

Le jeune homme sortit son arme et se posta sur le côté de la porte en indiquant à Elfman de se préparer. Ce dernier, arme au poing, se positionna à quelques mètres de l'autre côté. Le gardien quant à lui, fut éjecté abruptement par le colosse. Quand tous furent prêts, Gray ouvrit à la volée la porte puis pointa son arme vers l'ouverture. Mais personne n'en sortit. Le brun pénétra prudemment dans le mobil-home et vit rapidement que Jorg ne s'y trouvait pas.

— On dirait qu'il est parti précipitamment, releva Gray en observant le petit intérieur.

Ce dernier était plutôt bien rangé malgré le peu de place dont il disposait. Sur la gauche, le coin cuisine avec une banquette et une petite table. A droite, le coin couchage. Vivre dans un si petit lieu le temps des vacances, pourquoi pas ? Mais Gray songea qu'y vivre toute l'année devait se révéler difficile…

— Il est parti en plein repas, constata Elfman en remarquant l'assiette à moitié vide sur la table et un verre de vin quasiment plein.

Gray sortit son portable et demanda à une équipe de se rendre sur les lieux. Puis, avec Elfman ils fouillèrent du regard à la recherche d'un détail qui puisse les aider. Des coupures de presse ou des notes par exemple, mais à première vue, rien de probant si ce n'était une photo encadrée montrant un couple avec un enfant. Ses parents, pensa immédiatement Gray.

Les deux hommes attendirent l'équipe scientifique avant de sortir du mobile home. Elfman avait précédé Gray depuis un moment et s'était appuyé à un arbre quelques mètres plus loin.

Son coéquipier s'approcha de lui et pressa son épaule pour lui donner un peu de sa force.

— Ça va aller ? s'enquit-il inquiet.

— Je n'en sais rien… Si on ne retrouve pas ce type, comment on va retrouver Mira et Lisa ? Et si on ne les trouvait pas…

— On va retrouver cet homme Elf…

— J'aimerais avoir ton optimisme mais… ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'elles ont disparu et on n'a toujours rien. Et alors qu'on n'aurait pu mettre la main sur le complice de cette ordure, il nous file entre les doigts !

— Grâce au gardien, on va pouvoir dresser son portrait robot.

— Il aura au moins servi à quelque chose ce type insupportable !

— Elf, on va le retrouver, tu m'entends ?

Elfman se retourna vers son ami, les yeux humides, il retenait difficilement ses larmes.

Quand les deux hommes quittèrent le commissariat à une heure avancée, Jorg Kleeman n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé. Aucun d'eux ne réussit à dormir cette nuit-là et le lendemain, l'impression que l'enquête faisait du surplace ne fit que s'accentuer.

 **oOoOo**

Après que Luxus leur ait ordonné de rentrer chez eux sous la menace d'être retirés de l'enquête s'ils leur venaient à l'idée de passer la nuit au poste, les deux coéquipiers avaient finalement cédé. Gray avait raccompagné Elfman chez lui et après une longue marche dans la nuit brumeuse, le jeune homme avait enfin regagné son appartement. Toutefois, il était bien difficile pour lui de penser à autre chose qu'à l'enquête. Il avait alors passé un certain temps derrière son bureau, à étudier les indices dont ils disposaient jusqu'à présent. Mais épuisé, Gray avait des difficultés à se concentrer et il décida enfin d'aller rejoindre sa chambre. La nuit portait conseil disait-on…

Le jeune homme grilla sa dernière cigarette de la journée tout en observant la ville en contrebas. Ses amies étaient sans doute là quelque part, à quelques pâtés de maisons et lui était incapable de les retrouver…

 **oOoOo**

Le sommeil le boudant royalement, le jeune homme avait décidé de lire un peu en attendant que Morphée daigne enfin l'accueillir pour quelques heures. Assis dans son lit, Gray était concentré sur sa lecture lorsque la sonnette retentit. Pensant tout d'abord à une farce d'adolescents en mal de sensation forte, Gray ne prit pas la peine de se lever et reprit la lecture de son livre. Mais l'insistance de l'impertinent énerva rapidement le policier en manque de sommeil, lequel bondit de son lit agacé.

— Il va comprendre sa douleur de venir sonner à cette heure-ci ce connard ! ronchonna-t-il en arrivant dans l'entrée.

Là, il ouvrit en grand la porte mais se figea devant son visiteur.

— Désolé de venir si tard Gray mais… je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Devant lui, Elfman affichait de gros cernes sous les yeux et des traits tirés démontrant de la plus criante des manières, son état de fatigue et son inquiétude. Il faisait peine à voir.

Le brun cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'ouvrir enfin la bouche.

— Entre, l'invita-t-il bouleversé de voir son ami aussi anéanti.

Il lui libéra le passage et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le salon. Gray le laissa un instant afin d'enfiler un pantalon. Ce n'était pas qu'il était pudique mais vue l'état de son ami, il trouvait peu approprié de rester en caleçon pendant qu'Elfman s'épancherait sur son épaule.

En revenant dans le salon, son ami tournait en rond.

— Si tu t'asseyais pour commencer ? Tu vas user le parquet avec tes allers-retours…

Le colosse s'exécuta sans broncher et s'assit lourdement sur le canapé.

Gray partit chercher deux bières et en offrit une à son ami, toujours silencieux.

— Elf, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, alors vas-y n'hésite pas, d'accord ? lui offrit le jeune homme inquiet par son silence.

Elfman s'éclaircit enfin la voix et à cet instant, son visage prit une teinte légèrement rosée. Gray était intrigué par ce comportement étrange mais préféra attendre qu'il prenne enfin la parole.

— Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois ? demanda le colosse incertain. Tu sais, quand tu m'as repoussé…

Gray fit mine de ne pas comprendre. Après tout, il n'était pas sûr que son pote pense à la même chose que lui, il était possible que certains éléments de leur conversation lui ait échappé depuis !

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Elf…

Se sentant subitement embarrassé, Gray détourna le regard de son ami. Il toussa nerveusement avant d'avaler sa bière d'une traite. De quoi lui parlait-il bordel ? Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces deux derniers jours, c'était certain, son ami était complètement paumé et manquait cruellement de sommeil, tout comme lui.

Mais Elfman le détrompa immédiatement.

— Cette fois, je n'ai pas bu ou pas encore assez pour ne pas savoir ce que je fais, reprit néanmoins ce dernier avant d'attendre quelques instants pour continuer sur sa lancée. Je veux toujours coucher avec toi Gray.

 **oOoOo**

* * *

 **Nda** : Chapitre 5 terminé ! Alors, vos impressions ? Des hypothèses pour la suite ? ;)

Comme vous le savez, j'aime vous raconter mes petits aléas en matière d'écriture. xD Concernant ce chapitre, mon principal problème a été de jongler entre l'enquête policière et le côté "romance" bien que ça n'en soit pas une à proprement dit. Je ne savais pas trop si je devais être précise dans les détails sur l'enquête policière, comme dans une vraie fiction policière, ou bien si je devais simplement l'évoquer en fond. Du coup, peut-être que cette indécision s'est ressentie dans ce chapitre et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Comme c'est ma toute première fanfic de ce genre, j'avoue que je tâtonne pas mal et j'ai beaucoup de doutes... Bref, j'espère vraiment m'améliorer là-dessus et vous offrir une fiction assez riche en intrigue.

Maintenant, je sais que vous êtes très peu à suivre cette fiction mais si je pouvais avoir quelques retours, ça serait vraiment super :)


	7. Chapitre 6

**Nda :** Bonsoir à tous. Voici enfin le chapitre 6 de Mortelle destinée que j'aurais dû publier le mois dernier mais encore une fois, je me suis laissée déborder, je crois que vous commencez à avoir l'habitude ! xD

Ambiance bien plus légère dans ce chapitre, histoire de respirer un peu avant le retour de l'angoisse.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)

* * *

 ** _Réponse à Mia :_**

Merci beaucoup pour ton avis ! Contente que la longueur du chapitre t'ait plu, il était plutôt là parce que je ne pouvais pas le couper autrement xD Mais c'est vrai que pour l'attente, je vous devais ça ^^ Ahah, c'est vrai qu'Elfman ne passe pas par quatre chemins pour dire à Gray ce qu'il veut ! Heureusement que c'est un jeune homme solide ;p

* * *

 **Mortelle destinée**

 **oOoOo**

 **Partie I :**

 _ **Le cas des Strauss**_

* * *

 **oOoOo**

 **\- VI -**

Gray s'assit lourdement sur le canapé en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

— Tu ne m'aides pas Elf, vraiment pas !

Le jeune homme eut la mauvaise idée de relever la tête et de croiser le regard de chien battu de son ami.

— Elf, je…

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son collègue se saisit de lui par le poignet pour l'attirer contre lui. Et avant qu'il ne dise ouf, Elfman lui plaqua un baiser maladroit sur les lèvres.

— Eh, tout doux mon grand ! le repoussa Gray gentiment en masquant tant bien que mal la rougeur qu'il sentait poindre sur ses joues.

Elfman le dévisagea, visiblement interloqué par sa réaction.

— Tu me disais pourtant que j'étais ton genre d'homme…

Gray se frotta vigoureusement le visage, dans l'espoir peut-être de se réveiller.

— J'ai encore perdu une bonne occasion de me taire, marmonna-t-il.

— Je ne comprends pas, de quoi tu as peur ?

— On est amis, voilà le problème.

— Justement ! Toi et moi on se connaît par cœur ! Gray, j'ai simplement besoin d'oublier… un instant.

— Tu le regretteras après et ça je ne le veux pas, rétorqua Gray qui se voulait aussi convaincant que possible. Tu penses peut-être que ça va t'aider sous le coup de l'émotion, mais tu te trompes. Tu n'es pas le premier hétéro à me faire ce coup-là Elf…

— Tu as tort. C'est justement parce qu'on est pote que je ne le regretterai pas. Et je ne suis pas comme les autres…

Le brun soupira. Il sentait sa volonté s'effriter à mesure qu'Elfman lui exposait ses arguments. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus lui résister… Et puis le regard qu'il lui lançait ne l'aidait franchement pas à garder les idées claires. Gray avait terriblement envie de lui céder mais… il ne voulait pas revivre cette expérience une nouvelle fois. Il avait bien assez morflé la première et encore maintenant, y repenser lui était douloureux…

Le jeune homme essaya de le repousser mais Elfman resserra sa poigne sans toutefois le blesser. Le colosse voulait simplement qu'il lui laisse une chance de lui prouver sa sincérité.

— S'il te plaît…, souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

Gray sentit un long frisson descendre le long de ses reins pour s'attarder au niveau de son bas ventre. Cette fois-ci, il était bel et bien cuit.

— D'accord, s'entendit-il prononcer et il le regretta aussitôt sans toutefois revenir sur sa réponse.

Il ferma les yeux, se rendant compte quelle stupide erreur il était sur le point de commettre. Mais la fatigue n'aidant pas, sa volonté l'avait vite abandonné. Et puis, s'il n'y avait pas de sentiments entre eux, il n'y avait rien à craindre de l'avenir, songea le jeune homme pour se convaincre qu'il n'était pas en train de commettre l'une des plus grosses conneries de sa vie. Ou peut-être était-ce juste une façon pour lui d'occulter le fait qu'il souhaitait franchir le pas avec son meilleur ami en sachant quelles conséquences il pourrait y avoir…

Surpris, Elfman releva la tête et se retrouva face au plus beau sourire de Gray. Ce dernier avait fini par baisser les armes devant l'insistance de son ami. Elfman avait simplement besoin de réconfort et lui d'affection. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un acte d'amitié, rien de plus et il n'y avait donc rien de mal à cela. C'était en tout cas ce qu'il voulait se persuader…

— Si jamais tu veux arrêter, n'hésite pas à me le dire, le prévint toutefois Gray.

Ne sachant que dire, Elfman acquiesça simplement.

— Très bien, conclut le brun. Assieds-toi et laisse-moi faire.

Gray rangea au placard sa conscience et changea radicalement de comportement vis-à-vis d'Elfman. Il le poussa du doigt, conduisant son ami à s'échouer lourdement sur le canapé.

Si Elfman devait se dérober, c'était maintenant ou jamais, le brun ne comptait pas le ménager ! Il voulait coucher avec lui ? Bien, il allait découvrir un autre Gray et ce dernier n'était pas sûr que cette partie de lui lui plaise…

— Attends Gray, ne me dis pas que c'est moi qui vais faire la femme… ? hasarda Elfman visiblement peu enchanté à cette idée.

Les bras croisés sur le torse et les yeux froncés, Gray rétorqua :

— Est-ce que tu vois un vagin dans cette pièce ?

Elfman écarquilla les yeux, le faisant ressembler à un poisson lune.

— Non, répondit-il pourtant, sans savoir où son ami et collègue voulait en venir.

— Vous les hétéros vous êtes tous les mêmes. Vous pensez tout de suite que celui qui est dessous est pareil à une femme, ce qui est faux ! rétorqua le jeune homme le doigt levé.

— Je ne voulais pas te vexer, ce que je voulais dire…, bredouilla son ami embarrassé.

— Je sais ce que tu voulais dire, soupira le jeune homme. C'est juste que je n'aime pas qu'on me compare à une femme. Je n'en ai pas les attributs et je pense que c'est évident…

Gray écarta les bras devant un Elfman tout penaud, exposant sa silhouette comme preuve imparable à ses arguments.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…, déclara le colosse visiblement inquiet.

— Je sais Elf… Rassure-toi, c'est moi qui serais le receveur.

— Le receveur ? On se croirait à un match à t'entendre ! s'amusa Elfman.

— C'est le cas, le sexe est un combat acharné entre deux lutteurs !

Cette réplique fit rire le colosse, visiblement un peu plus détendu qu'il ne l'était jusque-là.

— Cette fois, laisse-moi faire ! ordonna Gray en pointant son doigt sur le torse d'Elfman.

— A vos ordres capitaine ! accepta-t-il en faisant un salut militaire.

Ce faisant, Elfman s'installa plus confortablement sur le divan et croisa le regard brûlant de son ami rivé sur lui. Gray s'avança et d'un genou, lui écarta les cuisses pour s'y engouffrer. Elfman déglutit avec difficulté mais ne broncha pas. Il n'y connaissait absolument rien concernant les relations homosexuelles, contrairement à Gray qui avait eu, sans aucun doute, un certain nombre d'amants…

Gray observa le corps d'Elfman avant de se saisir du bas de son t-shirt pour le lui retirer. Il voyait bien que son meilleur ami n'en menait pas large, alors il décida d'y mettre du sien pour le détendre au maximum. Il connaissait quelques techniques qui fonctionnaient à tous les coups, même avec les hétéros… A moins qu'il ne s'enfuie à toutes jambes, dans ce cas, cela vaudrait sans doute mieux pour tous les deux.

Le brun s'agenouilla devant les yeux écarquillés d'Elfman qui commençait à se demander ce que son ami lui préparait. Il n'osait pas aller plus loin dans sa réflexion…

Gray déboutonna alors le jeans du colosse, lentement, tout en lui jetant un regard qui le fit vaciller momentanément. Le Strauss se sentait déstabilisé, c'était bien la première fois qu'il perdait ainsi ses moyens avec quelqu'un et encore plus avec un autre homme ! D'autant que Gray s'appliquait, presque professionnel, à faire durer le plaisir…

Mais après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard – qu'Elfman jugea lubrique – sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, Gray libéra le sexe déjà érigé du colosse. Ce dernier crut percevoir une légère rougeur apparaître sur les pommettes du jeune homme, mais dans la pénombre, il ne pouvait en être certain.

— Je te fais autant d'effet ? demanda Gray taquin.

Elfman s'empourpra violemment. Mais il devait bien avouer que pour le moment, son ami était très doué à ce petit jeu de séduction. Combien d'hommes avait-il capturé dans ses filets avec son seul regard ?

Gray farfouilla dans le meuble à côté du canapé pour sortir… une boîte de préservatifs et un tube de lubrifiant, remarqua Elfman surpris.

— Je vois que tu es équipé, constata-t-il un sourcil levé.

— On ne sait jamais quel bel athlète peut nous rendre visite, rétorqua Gray en jetant un clin d'œil complice à son ami.

Décidément, son collègue avait un réel talent pour déstabiliser un homme !

Le jeune homme reprit son sérieux pour sortir un préservatif de la boîte, déchirant l'emballage avec ses dents, il se saisit délicatement du morceau de latex, prêt à le dérouler sur le sexe de son futur amant. Quand il commença, Elfman rejeta sa tête en arrière sous l'effet de cette simple caresse.

Gray se réjouit intérieurement de la réaction qu'aurait son ami lorsqu'il lui prodiguerait les soins particuliers qu'il avait tout spécialement prévu pour lui. Mais quelque part, il craignait aussi qu'il prenne peur et le repousse. Peut-être que cela vaudrait mieux pour tous les deux mais… au fond, Gray ne le souhaitait pas. Il s'était montré fort la première fois mais il ne se sentait pas capable de le repousser une seconde fois…

Gray jeta un autre regard au Strauss, pour être sûr qu'il était toujours consentant puis rapprocha ses lèvres du phallus impressionnant érigé face à lui. Sans laisser le temps à Elfman de se poser trop de questions, Gray laissa glisser sa langue sur toute la hauteur de sa virilité. Il lui jeta un regard par en dessous et sa réaction alla au-delà de toutes ses espérances. Le colosse le fixait, les yeux écarquillés et les joues cramoisies, révélant l'effet que le jeune homme produisait sur lui.

Gray se remit à la tâche sans s'interrompre cette fois. Il se saisit délicatement du sexe gonflé d'une main, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet précieux, puis le goûta cette fois-ci complètement. Gray entendit un son rauque s'échapper de la gorge d'Elfman et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, la verge toujours entre les lèvres. Lorsqu'il la sentit sur le point de se libérer, il ôta sa bouche pour constater la frustration de son ami. Gray ne voulait pas le faire languir plus longtemps, il savait qu'une érection à son apogée pouvait être particulièrement douloureuse. Alors, il se hissa lentement sur ses jambes et entreprit de se dévêtir sous le regard brûlant d'Elfman. Jusqu'à présent, Gray doutait encore que son ami puisse aller jusqu'au bout mais cette fois, plus de doute possible. Il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière.

Le brun révéla son torse nu et musclé avant de descendre son pantalon d'une main experte. Il termina par un boxer particulièrement moulant qu'il laissa choir nonchalamment en dévorant des yeux son meilleur ami.

Ce que Gray n'avait jamais révélé à Elfman, c'est que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu des années plus tôt, il l'avait immédiatement désiré puissamment avant de fermer son cœur à clé, s'interdisant tout sentiment pour lui au moment où il devint l'un de ses plus proches amis. En regardant ses larges mains, Gray ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir se perdre entre elles…

Complètement nu, il descendit le pantalon et le sous-vêtement d'Elfman en bas de ses chevilles avant de s'agenouiller de part et d'autre de ses cuisses. Il frôla du dos de son doigt le torse bodybuildé avant de planter son regard bleu intense dans celui du Strauss.

— Tu es certain que c'est ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-il une dernière fois. C'est ta dernière chance.

C'était le moment ou jamais de faire marche arrière, après, il serait définitivement trop tard.

Elfman lui effleura la peau du plat de ses paumes avant de plonger son regard à son tour dans le sien.

— Embrasse-moi Gray.

Surpris par cette demande, le jeune homme lui caressa les lèvres avant d'y poser les siennes.

Brusquement grisé par l'intensité de l'instant, Elfman se saisit de sa nuque avant de forcer la barrière de ses lèvres pour y plonger la langue avec avidité. Gray s'y accrocha alors de toutes ses forces avant de s'en détacher à bout de souffle et les tempes en feu.

— Je crois que cette réponse est suffisamment éloquente, répondit le jeune homme le regard embrumé.

Gray se saisit du tube qu'il avait sorti préalablement et s'enduisit abondamment les mains du gel transparent. Tel un expert, il se frotta les mains pour étaler la substance avant de l'appliquer sur toute la longueur du sexe d'Elfman. Il s'enduisit ensuite l'intimité devant le regard étonné et brillant de son ami.

— Ça fait quelques temps que je n'ai pas fait l'amour, lui apprit-il. Si je ne me prépare pas soigneusement, je risque de le regretter demain. Et vu ta taille, je n'ose pas imaginer la douleur.

Bien que consciencieux à sa tâche, Gray ne quitta pas le regard du colosse. Il s'efforça à ne pas trop songer qu'il s'apprêtait à coucher avec son meilleur ami… Il se l'était interdit et pourtant, d'un seul revers de main, il balayait toutes ses résolutions. Il n'était plus temps d'y penser.

Enfin sûr d'être bien préparé, il chassa ses doutes et descendit doucement son bassin jusqu'à s'empaler sur la hampe érigée d'Elfman. Pour éloigner la douleur inévitable et se concentrer sur le plaisir à venir, Gray ferma les yeux, rejeta la tête en arrière en même temps qu'il cambrait le dos et poussa un long soupir.

Elfman était hypnotisé par cette vision que lui offrait son ami pour la première fois, comme s'il le découvrait seulement après des années d'amitié et de complicité virile.

— Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un homme pouvait dégager un tel érotisme, souffla-t-il.

Gray se redressa.

— L'érotisme n'est pas réservé à la gent féminine, déclara-t-il très sérieusement. Et je vais te montrer que faire l'amour avec un autre homme peut être plus grisant qu'avec une femme.

— Tu as déjà couché avec une femme ? hoqueta le Strauss.

Gray haussa des épaules avant de faire un sourire en coin à Elfman. Ce fameux sourire…

— Non, mais mes différents amants, oui…

Sur ces mots, Gray baissa son bassin d'un seul mouvement, faisant pénétrer le membre imposant de son ami complètement en lui. Un gémissement rauque filtra de sa gorge vibrante.

Elfman posa ses larges mains sur les fesses de Gray, les massant doucement. Le brun qui n'avait plus fait l'amour depuis des semaines, sentit son corps se tendre, ses poils se dresser et le désir affluer le long de son échine. Enfin, Elfman participait, enfin, il le touchait. Malgré son apparente confiance en lui, Gray avait craint de lire du dégoût dans le regard de son ami. Mais ce qu'il y lut disait l'exact contraire. Pendant que le colosse le dévorait des yeux, ses mains malaxaient son tendre postérieur dans lequel il se fondait avec délice.

Maintenant rassuré, Gray accéléra ses mouvements de hanches et libéra sans les retenir, les sons de sa gorge. Il réfugia son visage dans le creux du cou du colosse, souffla contre son oreille avant de lui mordiller le lobe, emporté par son plaisir.

Excité par les initiatives de son amant, Elfman pressa brusquement le corps mince qui se mouvait lascivement sur lui, contre le sien, profitant des battements frénétiques de son cœur, avant de le basculer sous son propre corps. La respiration erratique de l'homme montrait à quel point son excitation arrivait à son point culminant. A la stupéfaction de Gray qui se remettait difficilement de sa surprise, Elfman se saisit de ses poignets pour les plaquer au-dessus de sa tête. Le souffle court, la sueur ruisselant sur son corps finement musclé, les cuisses ouvertes, s'offrant à son amant sans pudeur, Gray semblait complètement différent du jeune homme qu'il connaissait depuis de longues années. Une sensualité indécente transpirait de chacun de ses pores.

— Bordel, si on m'avait dit qu'un homme pouvait être aussi sexy, souffla le colosse en se rapprochant des lèvres juteuses de son amant.

Mais ce fut Gray lui-même qui les captura avec gourmandise, mordillant ses lèvres sensuellement, enfouissant sa langue dans les profondeurs de sa bouche et jouant avec sa jumelle en gémissant de plaisir.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Elfman pour se libérer totalement de toute retenue. Comme si un mécanisme s'était déclenché, il lança ses hanches contre les fesses du jeune homme, malmenant son intimité à une cadence infernale à grand renfort de cris et de gémissements libérés du moindre tabou.

Partagé entre plaisir et douleur et toujours maintenu par les poignets, Gray était secoué par de multiples sensations d'une intensité brutale. Il avait rarement éprouvé autant de plaisir dans les bras d'un homme. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il connaissait Elfman depuis longtemps et qu'il savait que de la part de son ami, il ne pouvait y avoir que du respect. Ou peut-être parce qu'avec lui, pas de risque d'ambiguïté possible, ils avaient juste besoin du réconfort de l'autre. En définitive, peu importait la véritable raison…

Dans une union parfaite des deux corps, les deux amis finirent par se libérer, l'un dans la chair palpitante de l'autre et ce dernier entre les mains du premier.

Au bout de quelques secondes seulement, Elfman se rendit compte qu'il tenait encore prisonniers les poignets de Gray. En retirant ses mains, des marques rouges apparurent sur son épiderme d'une teinte habituellement nacrée.

— Gray… je suis désolé, bredouilla-t-il bouleversé de s'être montré si brutal sans même s'en rendre compte.

Gray observa un instant les marques laissées par Elfman, elles formaient de larges bracelets rougeoyants de formes irrégulières. Il regarda à nouveau son ami avant de lui sourire.

— Ce n'est rien Elf, je ne sens rien.

— Tu es sûr… ?

— Bien sûr que oui, je suis bien plus solide que je n'en ai l'air, fanfaronna-t-il.

Sur ces mots, il repoussa doucement Elfman pour se relever, le laissant s'occuper lui-même du préservatif usagé. Il s'étira ensuite comme après une longue séance de sport, masquant la douleur dans ses reins.

Elfman comprit que Gray lui cachait la vérité pour le rassurer, mais cette soudaine prise de conscience lui faisait peur. Il observa son ami dans le plus simple appareil s'allumer une cigarette avant de rejeter la première bouffée. Il l'avait pourtant vu faire des centaines de fois mais désormais, ce simple geste de son meilleur ami lui apparaissait comme une invitation à la débauche. La façon dont il tenait le bâton de nicotine entre ses doigts, qu'il portait le filtre entre ses lèvres humides, sa gorge qui vibrait au moment d'aspirer la fumée et sa bouche s'ouvrant pour l'expulser. Elfman comprenait à présent pourquoi Gray plaisait autant aux femmes et il était certain qu'il en allait de même pour les hommes. Même lui, hétéro jusqu'au bout des ongles, était troublé. Tant de sensualité chez un homme… était-ce bien viril ?

Il le vit éteindre sa cigarette pour venir s'échouer nonchalamment à côté de lui.

— Tu vas mieux ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

Elfman ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer les lèvres tendres et encore rosies par leurs baisers ardents jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne enfin à la réalité crue.

Un sentiment amer de culpabilité s'empara de lui en songeant brusquement que pas une fois, il n'avait pensé à ses deux sœurs disparues. Ses mains se mirent à trembler involontairement.

Gray posa sa main sur son bras et le pressa doucement.

— Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable Elf, le rassura Gray en devinant immédiatement le fond de ses pensées. Dès demain, nous mettrons tout en œuvre pour les retrouver.

— Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir attendre jusque-là, sanglota Elfman les poings serrés.

Gray le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement jusqu'à ce que son ami cesse de sangloter. Ces derniers temps, Elfman passait d'une humeur à l'autre sans prévenir, déroutant parfois Gray. Le jeune homme s'inquiétait pour lui et voulait que toute cette affaire soit le plus rapidement possible élucidée avant qu'Elfman ne finisse par craquer pour de bon.

— On a tous les deux besoin de repos pour être en forme demain et se remettre au boulot, reprit Gray.

Elfman acquiesça de la tête, l'air complètement abattu.

— Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ? s'enquit-il les yeux larmoyants.

Gray avait rarement vu son ami dans cet état, voire même jamais. Dans d'autres circonstances, le colosse aurait dit que ce n'était pas là le comportement d'un homme ! Mais aussi fort que l'homme fût, la peur de perdre un être cher pouvait faire remonter la plus grande des fragilités de l'âme.

— D'accord mais avant, une douche s'impose ! déclara le jeune homme.

 **oOoOo**

Quand Gray revint de la salle de bain, ses cheveux ébouriffés gouttaient encore le long de sa nuque et une minuscule serviette cintrait ses hanches mais sans masquer grand-chose…

Pour la première fois, Elfman dut détourner le regard, troublé par la semi nudité du jeune homme. Jusqu'à maintenant, son corps qu'il exhibait pourtant souvent, sans en être même conscient, ne le dérangeait pas. Elfman s'amusait même que son ami se déshabille parfois inconsciemment. Mais cette fois, le colosse se sentait bien incapable de résister à cette nouvelle tentation. La plus grande faiblesse de l'homme n'était-ce pas pourtant la femme ? Gray bousculait toutes ses certitudes…

— Je t'ai sorti une serviette de toilette, déclara le brun en s'essuyant vigoureusement les cheveux.

Pour ce faire, il plia en deux son long corps fin et musclé, la tête baissée, il révéla encore un peu plus de son anatomie.

— Jamais tu ne portes de caleçon ? grogna Elfman.

Gray se redressa et sonda son ami.

— Je ne savais pas que ça te dérangeait autant.

— Ça ne me dérangeait pas… avant, déclara son ami en détournant une nouvelle fois le regard.

— Oh…, comprit Gray.

Le jeune policier ne put s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement. Déstabiliser ainsi le très viril Elfman Strauss était une prouesse dont il comptait bien profiter.

— Je te fais bien de l'effet alors.

— Une douche glacée ne me fera pas de mal, marmonna Elfman en ignorant l'énième provocation de son ami.

Mais au moment de le croiser, il ne put s'empêcher de lorgner vers le postérieur du jeune homme qui se dessinait sous la serviette éponge.

Oui, une douche glacée lui ferait le plus grand bien !

 **oOoOo**

En rejoignant la chambre de Gray une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ce dernier ne dormait pas. Assis dans son lit, le nez chaussé d'une paire de lunettes aux montures fines et noires, il lisait un livre avec concentration.

— Je ne t'avais jamais vu avec des lunettes, dit Elfman en s'approchant.

Ce dernier pensa que ça lui allait plutôt bien, lui donnant un petit air sérieux et sexy à la fois. Elfman se mordit l'intérieur de la joue à cette dernière pensée.

— Je ne les porte que le soir pour lire.

Gray referma son livre et le posa sur sa table de nuit avant de retirer ses lunettes. Elfman put lire le titre de l'ouvrage : « Les tueurs en série, psychologie criminelle » Depuis quand son ami lisait ce genre d'essais ? S'y intéressait-il depuis longtemps ou bien la disparition de ses sœurs en était-elle à l'origine ? Malgré les questions qu'il se posait, Elfman les tut, il ne se sentait pas la force de relancer le sujet. Le colosse se sentait las et vidé, et pas seulement à cause de la partie de jambes en l'air avec son pote.

— Tu peux te coucher sans risque, j'ai enfilé un caleçon, l'invita Gray avec amusement.

Elfman s'empourpra à la satisfaction de son ami.

— Tu m'avais caché ce côté mignon Elf, ajouta le jeune homme.

— Ferme-la Fullbuster, rétorqua Elfman piqué au vif, en se redressant fièrement. Je suis un homme !

— Aucun doute là-dessus, répondit Gray en regardant avec gourmandise sous la ceinture de son ami.

Elfman se demanda un instant s'il était prudent de dormir avec ce péché de luxure personnifié. Mais Gray le taquinait, il le savait. Alors, levant les yeux au ciel, Elfman s'avoua tout de même vaincu, la fatigue l'emportant sur son envie de gagner cette joute verbale avec son ami.

Il retira rapidement son pantalon avant de s'enfiler sous les draps. Plongeant son regard dans celui de Gray, il lui déclara :

— Merci.

Gray lui fit un sourire avant d'éteindre la lampe de chevet.

— Bonne nuit Elf.

Puis il ferma les yeux.

 **oOoOo**

* * *

 **Nda :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ainsi que le citron. ^^ Alors, pas trop choqué d'avoir lu Elfman et Gray en pleine action ? xD J'avoue qu'un Gray uke dominant m'a bien plu à imaginer et je pense que ça colle bien à sa personnalité, non ? p

Dans le prochain chapitre, qui est en grande partie rédigé, vous connaîtrez un épisode du passé de Gray mais beaucoup de choses resteront à découvrir !

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour la suite :)


	8. Chapitre 7

**Nda :** Bonsoir à tous. Je continue sur ma lancée des publications avec le chapitre 7 de Mortelle destinée ! ;) Ce chapitre fait suite aux ébats torrides de nos deux policiers et va vous apprendre quelques détails de plus sur le passé de Gray. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, pour ma part c'est l'un de ceux que je préfère pour l'instant. Il est un peu plus court que le précédent mais c'est pour la bonne cause xD

Sur ce bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 _ **Réponse à Chiara :** _

Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

* * *

 **Mortelle destinée**

 **oOoOo**

 **Partie I :**

 _ **Le cas des Strauss**_

* * *

 **oOoOo**

 **\- VII -**

Gray s'était endormi depuis une bonne heure mais malgré tous ses efforts, Elfman ne réussit pas à en faire autant de son côté. Pourtant, quand bien même ses yeux brûlaient de sommeil, son cœur ne cessait de battre à tout rompre pour différentes raisons qui se superposaient les unes aux autres, créant un méli-mélo d'émotions insupportable.

Le policier revoyait sans cesse Mirajane et Lisanna baignant dans leur sang. Ses sœurs qu'il s'était pourtant juré de protéger depuis leur plus tendre enfance étaient aujourd'hui entre les mains d'un psychopathe, Dieu seul savait ce qu'il était en train de leur infliger…

Pour supprimer ses angoisses et les visions cauchemardesques qui les accompagnaient, le colosse chercha à tâtons le bouton de la lampe de chevet. Une fois celui-ci trouvé, il le pressa avec soulagement. En sueur et les tempes en feu, il s'assit dans le lit en faisant bien attention de ne pas trop bouger pour ne pas risquer de réveiller Gray.

Ce dernier dormait à poings fermés, un léger souffle sortant de ses lèvres. Le jeune homme endormi avait repoussé les draps sur ses jambes mais au grand soulagement d'Elfman, il portait toujours son caleçon. Toutefois, Gray n'en restait pas moins terriblement attrayant… En le détaillant ainsi, Elfman songea subitement aux ébats torrides qu'ils avaient tous deux partagés. Comme si tout lui revenait en mémoire après une amnésie temporaire. Pourtant, c'était bien là la vérité. Lui, Elfman Strauss, le plus viril de tous les hommes, avait fait l'amour avec un autre homme. Et pas n'importe lequel, son meilleur ami !

— Merde, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Pourtant, c'était bien lui qui l'avait voulu, lui faisant du rentre-dedans sans sommation. Pour se convaincre que ce n'était pas réellement une connerie mais un léger écart de sa trajectoire, Elfman regarda à nouveau son ami. Il ne pouvait nier que Gray était beau, homme ou pas, et qu'il savait user de ses charmes comme personne… Ses mèches lisses et noires retombaient en partie devant son visage finement dessiné, créant une ombre légère sur sa peau pâle. Elfman n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le regarder de si près ; cette fois l'envie se mêlait peut-être à la curiosité… Il ne devait pas regretter le moment passé avec lui au risque de le blesser. Ils étaient amis et ce seul fait rendait leur acte légitime et inoffensif.

Tout à sa réflexion, le jeune homme remarqua un changement soudain dans l'attitude de son meilleur ami. Jusque-là d'apparence paisible, son visage s'était brusquement crispé tandis que son corps se mit à trembler.

Elfman fronça des sourcils, inquiet.

— Gray ? murmura-t-il, pas tout à fait sûr de devoir le réveiller.

Mais le sommeil du jeune homme devint très rapidement plus agité. Gray semblait gémir de douleur ou de tristesse, murmurant si faiblement qu'Elfman ne comprit pas le sens de ses paroles, jusqu'à ce qu'il croie reconnaître un prénom qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis longtemps…

 _Loki_ …

Ce prénom semblait résonner du fond d'un passé oublié pourtant pas si lointain que cela. Se pourrait-il que… ? En y réfléchissant, Elfman comprit que c'était bien ce prénom que Gray prononçait si désespérément, il le lui prouva en le répétant plusieurs fois dans des sanglots étouffés, perdu au milieu d'autres noms : celui de ses parents, notamment. Gray ne les avait pourtant jamais connus mais visiblement, leur absence créait un vide dans son cœur. Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Elfman en voyant son ami si vulnérable. Il se saisit alors de lui et, sans plus réfléchir, il le serra dans ses bras, le réconfortant d'une caresse dans les cheveux. Gray était son ami et il avait besoin de son soutien, il n'y avait rien d'autre à voir dans son geste, pensa le colosse. Toujours endormi, Gray s'accrochait au t-shirt d'Elfman et tremblait tout en sanglotant. Son ami ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Il semblait aussi fragile qu'un enfant, lui, l'un des policiers les plus froids et implacables qu'il connaisse.

— Gray, réveille-toi ! le supplia-t-il en le secouant légèrement.

Cet état l'inquiétait… Pourquoi maintenant ? Etait-ce la disparition de ses sœurs qui le perturbaient plus qu'il ne le montrait, lui rappelant cette expérience traumatisante d'avoir perdu Loki et de n'avoir jamais connu ses parents ? Ou bien ces cauchemars étaient-ils habituels ? Gray parlait rarement de lui, en y réfléchissant, il ne lui aurait jamais confié ses terreurs nocturnes, pensa Elfman avec regret. Son ami donnait l'image d'un homme fort et hermétique à toute souffrance ou peine à son entourage. Même à lui, son meilleur ami, il ne montrait que cette façade, camouflant l'autre derrière une épaisse couche de glace. Elfman n'avait jamais douté des tourments intérieurs que Gray pouvait avoir parfois, mais les voir ainsi s'exprimer avait de quoi bouleverser son coéquipier… Et pourtant, Gray avait toutes les raisons du monde d'en avoir et de les crier au monde entier.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, le policier fut convaincu de devoir réveiller son ami à tout prix. Le rassurer et qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était pas seul et même s'il n'était pas Loki, Elfman voulait qu'il sache qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, à ses côtés.

— Gray !

Cette fois, l'appel désespéré d'Elfman sembla atteindre sa cible. Tout tremblant, Gray repoussa son ami avant de plonger son visage entre ses mains, reprenant son souffle avec peine. Elfman posa une main hésitante sur son épaule.

— Gray, est-ce que ça va ?

Au lieu de répondre, le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea en titubant vers la salle de bain. Elfman le suivit aussitôt mais son ami lui referma la porte au nez.

A l'intérieur de la petite pièce, Gray se dirigea vers le meuble du lavabo surmonté d'un miroir et qui faisait face à la grande douche italienne. Celle-ci faisait quasiment toute la longueur de la salle d'eau. Le jeune homme chamboula encore, son corps ne cessant de trembler et dut se retenir en s'appuyant contre le rebord du meuble.

— Gray ? héla Elfman derrière la porte. Est-ce que ça va ?

Le jeune homme soupira. En observant son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, il constata avec horreur son état. Ses joues étaient souillées par les larmes et ses paupières rouges et bouffies. Ses yeux continuaient de se déverser sans discontinuer sur son visage ravagé par la souffrance et son cœur peinait à ralentir la cadence.

« _Non, pas ça !_ » pensa le jeune homme les poings serrés.

— Ça va Elf, retourne te coucher, j'arrive, le rassura le jeune homme en s'efforçant d'éviter les tremblements dans sa voix.

Mais elle restait bien trop chevrotante pour paraître convaincante. Pour se reprendre, Gray s'aspergea abondamment le visage plusieurs fois d'eau glacée. Ses larmes cessèrent enfin de couler, à son grand soulagement. Il attrapa la petite serviette pendue sur le sèche-serviette et se tamponna le visage tout en respirant profondément pour se redonner contenance, avant d'affronter le regard de son ami.

En sortant de la pièce, Elfman l'attendait un verre à la main.

— Tiens, lui présenta-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Gray en s'avisant du liquide ambré que contenait le verre.

— En fouillant un peu dans tes placards, j'ai trouvé du cognac. J'ai pensé que ça serait plus efficace qu'une aspirine.

Gray s'en saisit et but une longue gorgée avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé.

— Tu veux en parler ? s'enquit Elfman en le rejoignant.

— C'était juste un cauchemar.

— Tu as prononcé… le prénom de Loki à plusieurs reprises et puis tu as parlé de tes parents aussi…

Gray avala une autre gorgée mais garda le silence alors Elfman reprit.

— Tu ne m'as jamais raconté ce qu'il s'était passé il y a deux ans… Je ne t'ai jamais posé de questions parce que je pensais que tu m'en parlerais le jour où tu serais prêt mais… je crois que j'aurais dû comprendre par moi-même que tu en souffrais toujours. J'aurais dû comprendre que ton attitude détachée n'était qu'une façade. C'était ton coéquipier après tout et ton ami.

Tout comme lui, songea Elfman avec tristesse.

Gray se sentait la gorge sèche à la seule pensée d'évoquer ces souvenirs douloureux, qu'il avait pourtant mis tant d'acharnement à oublier.

Il but une grande gorgée de l'alcool ambré, sentant la brûlure fugace dans sa trachée, avant qu'il ne se diffuse dans tout son corps et l'apaise ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

— Je ne connais que la version officielle, ajouta Elfman, et les…

— Rumeurs, termina Gray d'une voix rauque.

Le jeune homme se plongea quelques instants dans ses pensées. Des images douloureuses et d'une intense violence lui parvinrent, plus nettes que jamais, si bien qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à retenir les larmes qui menaçaient. Ses mains crispées autour de son verre se mirent à trembler.

— Les rumeurs sont vraies, articula-t-il difficilement. Loki est mort à cause de moi.

— Gray…

— Je n'étais pas assez concentré, l'interrompit le brun. Si je n'avais pas eu la tête ailleurs, il n'aurait pas eu à me protéger.

— Tu es trop dur avec toi.

— Non Elf. Ça fait partie de notre boulot d'être vigilant. On n'a aucun droit à l'erreur ! Cette fois-là, je n'étais pas à cent pour cent…

— Ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous d'avoir des jours sans…, tenta de le rassurer Elfman.

Gray secoua doucement la tête mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de cauchemar mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été si violents…

— Est-ce que c'est vrai que toi et Loki, vous étiez…

Elfman se mordit la lèvre, se rendant compte bien trop tard de l'indiscrétion de sa question.

— Oublie…, voulut-il se rattraper mais Gray le coupa avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase.

— Oui, c'est vrai.

Le colosse écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse positive. Il avait toujours cru que toutes ces rumeurs sur leur prétendue relation étaient des racontars pour amuser la galerie.

— Mais, je croyais que Loki était hétéro…

— C'était le cas… Il disait qu'il aimait la beauté, quel qu'en soit le sexe.

— Oh…, souffla Elfman en comprenant ce qui avait pu attirer Loki chez Gray.

— Loki était comme ça, reprit le jeune homme un léger sourire aux lèvres.

— Et…, hésita son ami, c'était sérieux entre vous ?

— Pour lui, je suppose que je n'étais qu'une conquête de plus, mais moi… j'étais sérieux oui.

Elfman vit perler quelques larmes à la lisière de ses paupières.

— Je suis désolé.

— Non. C'est de ma faute, je savais pourtant à quoi m'attendre avec lui. Je n'aurais pas dû autant m'attacher à lui, il serait sans doute encore en vie aujourd'hui.

Gray repensait à ce jour où, deux ans plus tôt, Loki, son coéquipier depuis son entrée officielle dans la police, était mort dans ses bras, une balle en plein cœur. Balle qu'il avait prise pour Gray, pour le protéger. Le jeune policier se souvenait aussi du sourire sur les lèvres déjà trop pâles de son amant au moment de rendre son dernier souffle et de ses propres mots qui l'avaient alors accompagné dans la mort.

« Je t'aime » avait soufflé Gray pour la première fois de sa vie, souhaitant que Loki connaisse ses sentiments et les emporte avec lui dans son dernier voyage. Moribond, son amant avait alors approché sa main de son visage en lui souriant tendrement, comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait, puis il avait cessé de respirer, ses yeux noisette fixés sur Gray et sa main retombant lourdement.

En repensant à cet ultime échange avec Loki, Gray versa quelques larmes qu'il ne chercha pas à retenir cette fois-ci.

— On devrait retourner se coucher, proposa-t-il en finissant son verre d'une traite.

— Tu as raison, acquiesça Elfman, ne voulant pas insister sur cet épisode tragique du passé de son ami.

Il l'observa un instant, songeant qu'il ne le connaissait pas si bien qu'il l'aurait pensé. Pour lui, Gray était de ces hommes capables de résister à tout, mais malgré son indéniable force, il était doté d'une part immense de fragilité qu'il cachait la plupart du temps dans sa prison de glace. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de sa détresse lui qui se disait son meilleur ami ? A partir de cet instant, Elfman se promit de prendre soin de lui autant qu'il en était capable. Même si actuellement, il n'était lui-même pas aussi indestructible qu'il l'aurait voulu.

— Gray ? l'appela-t-il avant que son ami ne rejoigne la chambre.

— Oui ? répondit le jeune homme en se retournant.

— Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Loki. Il a pris une décision, c'était toi ou lui.

Elfman se garda bien de lui dire qu'il louait le ciel que Loki ait pris la décision de sauver Gray. Pas qu'il ait quoi que ce soit contre lui mais depuis l'école de police, Elfman avait toujours était plus proche de Gray que de Loki. Les deux hommes n'avaient jamais eu d'atomes crochus, c'était ainsi et si Elfman côtoyait ce dernier, c'était seulement pour Gray.

Sans se douter de ses pensées, son coéquipier lui offrit un pâle sourire avant de regagner la chambre à coucher.

Gray était déjà enfoui sous la couverture lorsqu'Elfman le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il dorme déjà. Le colosse se glissa aussi doucement que possible sous les draps et observa un instant son ami dans la pénombre.

Maintenant, il en était sûr, Gray ne dormait pas, son cœur battant bien trop vite. Elfman ne sut pas réellement pourquoi il fit ce geste, peut-être en avait-il lui-même besoin, mais il se rapprocha de Gray et, sans un mot, l'enveloppa de ses larges bras.

La surprise de sentir la chaleur enveloppante de son ami autour de lui, lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Pourtant, Gray ne fit pas un geste pour le repousser. Au contraire, il se blottit davantage contre lui, puis ferma les yeux, un peu apaisé.

 **oOoOo**

Elfman se réveilla la bouche pâteuse et un mal de crâne lancinant. Désorienté, il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux doucement mais dut se raviser bien vite. Il se concentra un instant avant de réitérer l'expérience. A son grand soulagement, la lumière qu'il avait crue violente, était au contraire douce et reposante. Elle filtrait au travers des rideaux bleus qui pendaient devant la fenêtre. Des rideaux qu'il ne reconnût pas immédiatement. Elfman se souvint alors qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Le policier se frotta la tête à la recherche de ses souvenirs brumeux de la veille. Le jeune homme ne mit pas longtemps à se rappeler de sa soirée et de… Il plongea sa tête entre ses mains en se rappelant avoir passé la nuit avec son meilleur ami. Il avait couché avec un homme.

— C'est pas vrai…, grogna-t-il.

Il se revit assis sur le canapé, Gray agenouillé devant lui et lui faisant une fellation. Elfman se sentit s'empourprer à ce souvenir. Il avait ensuite passé la nuit avec lui… Jamais il n'aurait cru éprouver autant de plaisir avec un homme. C'était différent de ce qu'il avait pu connaître avec ses différentes amantes. Elles paraissaient si fragiles à côté de son physique d'ogre qu'il avait toujours eu peur de leur faire du mal, au point de les briser. Il s'était alors toujours retenu dans leur bras. Sauf avec Evergreen, son ex-petite amie… C'était elle qui l'avait malmené de bout en bout dans leur relation, et leurs rapports sexuels étaient plus qu'explosifs ! Avec Gray, Elfman avait l'impression qu'il pouvait être lui-même, bizarrement, il s'était senti plus homme que jamais en faisant l'amour avec lui. Etait-ce normal ? Le jeune homme décida que l'heure était bien trop matinale pour réfléchir à ce genre de chose.

Il observa alors la place vide laissée à côté de lui. Les draps froissés révélant la présence récente d'un corps. Alors, l'image de Gray en plein cauchemar lui revint aussi en mémoire. Il avait passé le reste de la nuit à le blottir contre lui, espérant que ses horribles souvenirs ne le hantent pas encore une fois. Jamais encore il n'avait vu son meilleur ami dans un tel état de détresse. Pourtant, elle était tellement justifiée que ce qui aurait dû l'étonner davantage, c'était de ne pas avoir vu Gray craquer plus tôt. Mais c'était Gray… Le taciturne et froid Gray Fullbuster qui ne laissait jamais rien paraître.

Elfman se frotta vigoureusement le visage avant de se décider à enfin sortir du lit et d'affronter le regard de son ami. En se redressant, il se rendit compte qu'une migraine menaçait, alors il fit des mouvements lents pour s'extraire des draps. Il fit de même en s'habillant et rejoignit enfin la pièce à vivre. Elfman se laissa guider par une odeur de café qui lui fit instantanément du bien. Gray était dans la cuisine, en caleçon, et s'activait déjà aux fourneaux. Elfman sourit en le voyant affublé d'un tablier un peu trop féminin pour lui. Il ne put retenir un pouffement.

Gray se retourna, lui offrant un regard menaçant.

— Te fous pas de moi, c'est un cadeau… et je n'ai pas d'autre tablier à mettre, maugréa le jeune homme en retournant à ses fourneaux.

Elfman le détailla, toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

— Le rose te va à ravir ! Il magnifie ton teint de blanche neige.

— Ta gueule et installe-toi, grogna Gray en lui posant une assiette remplie à ras bord.

Elfman ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les babines en détaillant son petit-déjeuner gargantuesque. Des œufs, du bacon, des pommes de terre et des champignons.

— En quel honneur ? interrogea le policier en sondant son ami qui s'évertuait à éviter son regard.

— Tu as besoin de force pour affronter la journée qui t'attend, répondit Gray en s'asseyant en face de lui. Et tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi, ça t'aidera à tenir le coup.

Elfman observa Gray du coin de l'œil. Comment pouvait-il penser à lui après la nuit qu'il avait lui-même passé ?

— Et toi… Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

— Moi ? Après une nuit de sexe débridé, je suis en pleine forme ! déclara Gray avec un clin d'œil complice et un sourire mutin.

Pourtant, ses yeux gonflés démontraient le contraire… Elfman comprit que son ami ne souhaitait pas revenir sur son cauchemar alors il le laissa tranquille. Toutefois, il voulait qu'il sache qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.

— Je serai toujours là pour toi Gray, déclara-t-il sérieusement.

Le jeune policier lui sourit.

— Moi aussi Elf, allez mange avant que ça ne refroidisse !

Elfman sonda une dernière fois son ami avant de dévorer son assiette.

Le reste du petit-déjeuner se déroula dans le silence, permettant à chacun des deux hommes de songer à la journée qui les attendait. Ils espéraient avoir quelques éléments de plus à leur disposition et avancer plus concrètement dans l'enquête. D'abord, ils retourneraient au camping interroger les quelques résidents absents lors de leur première visite la veille. Peut-être avaient-ils vu ou entendu quelque chose ?

 **oOoOo**

La jeune femme entendit le verrou de sa cellule s'ouvrir. Recroquevillée dans un coin, elle n'avait quasiment plus aucune force. Seule celle d'affronter la mort en face était encore intacte…

Une silhouette se découpa dans le contre-jour. Elle lui semblait bien moins massive que celle de l'homme qui l'avait malmenée, était-ce son imagination ?

— Comme c'est fâcheux, retentit la voix de l'intrus.

— Qui… qui êtes-vous ?

La silhouette face à elle n'avait rien de comparable avec celle de l'homme qu'elle avait vu plus tôt, cette fois elle en était sûre et sa voix le lui confirmait.

— Où est Lisanna ? enchaîna-t-elle.

— Je lui avais demandé de ne pas vous abîmer. C'est elle qui le voulait.

— Lisanna ? Vous parlez de Lisanna c'est ça ?

Mirajane sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer brusquement en même temps que la douleur dans son corps se réveillait.

— J'aurais dû m'en douter. Il n'était pas tout à fait comme lui.

De quoi parlait-il ? Mirajane avait l'impression que cet homme était dans son monde, comme si les questions qu'elle lui posait ne faisaient que diriger ses propres questionnements.

— S'il vous plaît, dites-moi seulement si Lisanna va bien…, supplia la jeune femme à deux doigts d'exploser.

Un petit rire retentit puis s'interrompit brutalement.

— Puisqu'elle me l'a demandé, tu peux rester ici encore un peu mais…

— Je ne comprends pas, c'est Lisanna qui vous a demandé ça ? Ça veut dire qu'elle va bien ?

— Je prendrai soin d'elle comme elle a pris soin de moi, répondit-il avant de s'éloigner.

— Attendez ! Ne partez pas ! Laissez-moi au moins lui parler !

Mirajane entendit le grincement de la porte, puis un petit plateau glissa vers elle. La porte se referma et les pas s'éloignèrent.

Malgré la fugacité de l'échange, Mirajane était maintenant certaine que Lisanna était en vie. Tout d'abord soulagée, l'angoisse la reprit en songeant à ce qu'elle allait subir…

 **oOoOo**

* * *

 **Nda :** Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Désolée, on ne revient pas encore sur l'enquête mais ça sera le cas dans le prochain. Normalement, il devrait y avoir quelques rebondissements mais comme il n'est pas encore écrit, je ne suis sûre de rien.

J'imagine que ce chapitre vous laisse avec pas mal de questions, je l'espère en tout cas ! Les réponses arriveront petit à petit ;)

Je sais que ce couple ne plaît pas énormément mais aux quelques-uns qui suivent cette fic et l'apprécient (ou pas), ça serait super d'avoir quelques retours :)

Je vous dis à très bientôt et merci aux quelques-uns qui suivent cette fiction et d'avance pour vos reviews.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Nda :** Bonsoir à tous ! J'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre ! Pour tout vous dire, je l'ai terminé depuis lundi dernier sauf qu'il manquait cruellement de développement. Mais je ne pensais pas en rajouter autant… :p

Je sais que ça fait longtemps que j'ai publié le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, toutes mes excuses aux deux/trois lecteurs qui la suivent. Ces derniers mois ont été très chargés mais si tout va bien, ça devrait aller mieux dès le mois prochain.

Bref, j'arrête de vous abreuver de mes paroles inutiles et vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre, un peu plus long que les précédents, je vous devais bien ça ;)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Mortelle destinée**

 **oOoOo**

 **Partie I :**

 _ **Le cas des Strauss**_

* * *

 **oOoOo**

 **-VIII-**

La jeune femme ne le voyait pas mais elle sentait son regard posé sur elle. Au début, le comportement de son ravisseur lui faisait froid dans le dos. Désormais, elle faisait fi de ces pupilles inquisitrices pour se concentrer sur les origines de son comportement. Ce n'était pas toujours évident pour elle de réfréner la peur qui la tenaillait et surtout, d'essayer de ne pas trop penser à sa sœur retenue elle-aussi et s'efforcer à ne pas imaginer le pire… Pour se rassurer, Lisanna espérait que son ravisseur la traitait bien, comme il le lui avait promis. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le croire sur parole lorsqu'il lui affirmait que tant qu'elle était à ses côtés, sa grande sœur ne craignait rien… Se laisser aller à ses émotions ne ferait que la plonger un peu plus dans le cauchemar qu'elle vivait déjà et cet état ne l'aiderait pas à s'en sortir. C'était en tout cas ce qu'elle s'obligeait à penser mais son manque d'expérience dans la psychologie criminelle n'était pas là pour la rassurer. Cela faisait à peine deux ans que Lisanna avait rejoint sa sœur aînée dans le cercle très fermé des profileurs et depuis ses premiers pas, aucune des affaires sur lesquelles elle avait travaillé, n'avait encore abouti… Et bien que ses supérieurs l'aient à mainte fois complimentée sur son travail, le manque de résultat avait tendance à réduire sa confiance en elle à néant. Depuis qu'elle était retenue prisonnière par ce psychopathe, ce n'était que lorsqu'elle songeait à Elfman, son grand frère si protecteur, qu'elle gardait l'espoir de s'en sortir. Le connaissant, il était sans aucun doute déjà en train de remuer ciel et terre pour retrouver ses deux sœurs. La seule chose qui l'inquiétait, c'est qu'il fonce tête baissée. Malheureusement, quand cela les concernait elle et Mirajane, il avait la fâcheuse tendance à perdre toute clairvoyance… mais elle avait confiance en son collègue et meilleur ami, Gray, pour qu'il l'arrête au besoin. Ces deux-là formaient une équipe de choc depuis bientôt deux ans et bien que leur caractère soit aux antipodes l'un de l'autre, ils se complétaient parfaitement, faisant d'eux, d'excellents enquêteurs.

Lisanna se mit à frissonner. De ses mains tremblantes, elle tenta d'offrir un semblant de chaleur à sa peau glacée. C'est alors qu'elle entendit les pas de son ravisseur approcher. La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant, songeant qu'elle aurait dû mieux masquer ses émotions. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il surgissait ainsi de nulle part… Quand il fut assez proche, sa présence révélée par son souffle long et le blanc de ses yeux contrastant avec la pénombre, il resta là à la regarder puis d'un geste presque tendre, il lui passa un gros châle de laine autour des épaules. Il s'était déjà montré prévenant avec elle à d'autres reprises mais ses actes de tendresse étaient bien pires que ses accès de folie, révélant à quel point cet homme était désaxé et d'une dangerosité palpable.

— Il fait un peu frais ce soir, il serait dommage que tu attrapes la mort, lui dit-il en révélant ses dents parfaitement blanches dans un sourire resplendissant.

Lisanna frissonna encore. Etait-ce de froid ou la terreur que ce sourire faisait naître en elle ? Lorsque l'homme la prit dans ses bras, elle cessa momentanément de respirer mais se força à ne pas montrer à son geôlier, à quel point elle était pétrie par la peur…

 **oOoOo**

Depuis quelques heures, Gray et Elfman avaient rejoint le camping dans lequel résidait Jorg Kleeman. Une équipe ratissait encore le pourtour de son mobil-home jusqu'au bois qui bordait les petites habitations. Les hommes de la police scientifique s'affairaient depuis l'aube. Interrompus dans la nuit par une averse torrentielle, ils avaient dû alors cesser momentanément les recherches, au grand dam des enquêteurs. En effet, les maigres traces qu'ils auraient pu encore trouver avaient sans doute été depuis longtemps effacées par la pluie ou détruites par la boue. Les espoirs s'amenuisaient et le moral des deux policiers aussi. Pour le moment, bien que le temps fût gris et les nuages chargés d'humidité, la pluie les épargnait et les recherches avançaient à un rythme soutenu.

Alors que les deux coéquipiers s'informaient auprès du gardien d'éventuels retours de résidents du camping, un agent vint à leur rencontre. Gray reconnut immédiatement l'un des policiers chargés de la surveillance de l'entrée du camping.

— Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit-il une fois le policier à sa hauteur.

— C'est un homme et son fils, ils disent habiter dans le camping et veulent qu'on les laisse passer, leur apprit l'agent. D'après eux, ils étaient partis camper à l'extérieur depuis hier matin.

Lors de leur première visite, Gray et Elfman avaient été dépités de constater que plusieurs occupants n'étaient pas présents dans le camping au moment où ils avaient constaté la disparition étrange de leur suspect. En revenant ce jour-là, ils avaient eu l'espoir de rencontrer les résidents absents la veille pour les questionner sur leur voisin. Mais malheureusement, le seul habitant avec qui ils avaient pu parler, un étudiant louant un mobil-home en dehors de la saison touristique, avait passé les cinq dernières nuits chez sa petite amie et ne se souvenait pas avoir vu un quelconque visiteur chez Kleeman, qu'il croisait peu du reste.

— Laissez-les rentrer, avec un peu de chance, ils pourront nous renseigner sur Jorg et son complice.

— Peut-être même qu'ils auront vu ou entendu quelque chose juste avant la disparition de cette pourriture, grogna Elfman.

L'agent acquiesça et fila au petit trot vers l'entrée du camping où deux de ses collègues se partageaient la surveillance de l'entrée du camping.

Gray jeta un regard soucieux vers son ami. Depuis leur départ de son appartement, Elfman n'avait pas décroché plus de quelques mots. Son regard perdu et son visage fermé laissait transparaître l'inquiétude dévorante qui le rongeait de plus en plus. Saurait-il se contenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent Mirajane et Lisanna ? Dans le cas où elles seraient retrouvées saines et sauves bien sûr… mais Gray ne voulait pas songer à l'autre éventualité.

Les deux hommes attendirent quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'agent revienne accompagné d'un homme et d'un adolescent, tous deux chargés de gros sacs à dos. L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants, le père comprirent immédiatement les deux policiers, affichait un visage fermé, presque renfrogné. Le jeune homme à côté de lui n'avait pas plus de quinze ans, supposa Gray. De taille moyenne, les cheveux un peu trop longs voilant une partie de son visage, il semblait complètement effacé à côté du physique imposant de son père. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches et le regard fixant ses chaussures, il avait tout de l'adolescent mal dans sa peau. Gray songea immédiatement que cet homme bourru à ses côtés, n'était sans doute pas le père de l'année… bien qu'il sache que les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses, son instinct, lui, ne le trompait jamais.

— Vous voulez quoi ? demanda l'homme d'un ton accusateur. Pourquoi on peut pas rentrer chez nous librement ?

— Nous recherchons un homme qui vit dans ce camping, Jorg Kleeman. Est-ce que vous l'avez vu récemment ? s'enquit Elfman d'un ton bourru.

L'homme haussa des épaules avant de répondre.

— Pas depuis plusieurs jours. Je le vois pas souvent ce type. Chacun s'occupe de ses affaires ici et c'est bien comme ça. Et vous lui voulez quoi au Jorg ?

— Lui poser quelques questions sur une affaire en cours, lui apprit Gray, préférant rester évasif avant de se recentrer sur le fils. Et toi, tu as peut-être vu quelque chose ?

— Non, rien, murmura le garçon entre ses dents.

Gray eut le temps de voir le regard insistant de l'homme sur son fils, un regard qui imposait à l'adolescent de faire attention à ce qu'il disait.

— Très bien, déclara Gray. Si vous vous souvenez de quelque chose, voici ma carte.

L'homme la prit avec un désintérêt manifeste puis tourna les talons sans plus un mot. Avant de pénétrer dans son mobil-home, il chiffonna la carte puis la jeta comme un vulgaire déchet.

Elfman eut l'envie furieuse de se jeter sur lui mais Gray l'arrêta d'un geste avant de suivre le jeune homme qui marchait à quelques mètres derrière son père, traînant des pieds nonchalamment.

— Hey, attends, le héla-t-il, le rattrapant de quelques enjambées.

— Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ! répondit le garçon sur la défensive.

Gray lui glissa discrètement une carte entre les mains.

— Si tu sais quelque chose, s'il te plaît, aide-nous, murmura le jeune homme.

— Pourquoi je vous aiderais ? Et qui vous dit que je sais quelque chose d'abord ?

— Je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien mais que tu as peur de ton père, je me trompe ?

Le regard fuyant de l'adolescent était criant de vérité.

— Ecoute, reprit Gray avant que le garçon ne prenne ses jambes à son cou pour de bon. S'il te demande ce que je te voulais, dis-lui simplement que je t'ai fait une petite leçon de morale pour ne pas que tu fasses de connerie.

Gray ne voulut pas le mettre davantage dans l'embarras et s'éloigna tranquillement du garçon. Rejoignant Elfman, ce dernier l'interrogea du regard.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

— Ce gosse a l'air terrifié mais j'ai l'impression qu'il sait quelque chose. Je lui ai donné ma carte, j'espère juste que la peur qu'il éprouve pour son père ne le bloquera pas trop.

— J'aime pas ce type, grogna Elfman.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme ressortit de son mobil-home et se dirigea vers la sortie du camp. Gray aperçut le garçon au travers de la fenêtre, le regarder s'éloigner puis lui jeter un bref regard.

Le policier retint sa respiration et attendit patiemment que l'adolescent sorte à son tour. Il sentait que ses mots avaient fait mouche.

— Elf, si le gosse vient me parler, laisse-moi seul avec lui.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'en ce moment tu es sur des charbons ardents et que te laisser face à un gosse qui subit peut-être la violence de son père ou en tout cas ses brimades, n'est pas l'idée du siècle.

Elfman soupira mais il dut reconnaître que son ami avait raison. Il n'était franchement pas à prendre avec des pincettes en ce moment et il savait que sa patience était particulièrement limitée.

— Je vais aller voir où en est l'équipe dans la forêt, finit-il par capituler avant de s'éloigner de lui.

 **oOoOo**

En attendant le moindre petit signe du garçon, Gray relut les quelques notes qu'il avait prises depuis le début de l'enquête. Le peu d'information dont il disposait lui mit un sérieux coup au moral jusqu'à ce qu'il décèle une présence devant lui.

D'un pas peu sûr, l'adolescent s'avançait doucement vers le policier. Gray lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui.

— Quel est ton prénom ? s'enquit-il en ne se départant pas de son sourire rassurant.

— Jules, répondit le garçon en regardant de temps à autres derrière lui, sans doute pour vérifier si son père ne revenait pas, pensa Gray.

— Jules, répéta le policier. Tu as quel âge ?

— Bientôt dix-sept ans, l'informa-t-il.

L'adolescent faisait bien plus jeune qu'il ne l'aurait cru, songea Gray avant de reprendre.

— Jules, tu sais quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Le garçon baissa la tête et tortilla nerveusement ses doigts.

— Ne le dites pas à mon père s'il vous plaît, bredouilla-t-il.

— Je ne suis pas là pour te créer des ennuis avec ton père, le rassura le jeune homme. Mais si tu sais quelque chose, il faut que tu m'en parles. Deux de mes collègues ont disparu et Jorg Kleeman peut nous aider à les retrouver. Même si ce n'est qu'un détail qui te parait insignifiant, tu peux me le dire, ça nous aidera bien plus que tu ne le penses.

— Très bien, capitula le garçon. Il y a deux nuits, comme mon père était encore au travail, je suis sorti pour fumer quelques cigarettes… S'il savait que je fume, il me tuerait ! J'ai trouvé une cachette dans le bois pour planquer mon paquet et mon briquet, et ce soir-là… j'ai entendu deux hommes se disputer. Comme je ne voulais pas que mon père apprenne ce que je faisais, je me suis caché. Quand les deux types ont approché, j'ai reconnu la voix de Jorg, j'ai même eu l'impression qu'il pleurait, il n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser auprès de l'autre. Ça m'a surpris même si je sais qu'il est un peu… vous savez, il a quelques problèmes là-dedans.

L'adolescent pointa sa tête du doigt avant de s'interrompre un instant, fouillant visiblement dans sa mémoire.

— Je n'ai pas trop compris leur conversation, reprit-il, mais l'autre avait l'air bien énervé, il lui disait qu'il l'avait prévenu de ne rien lui faire mais qu'il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête ! Qu'il n'était pas comme lui, comme il l'avait cru…

— Tu es sûr de ses paroles ? s'enquit Gray intrigué.

— Je sais que ça n'a pas de sens mais oui, c'est à quelques mots près ce qu'ils se sont dits.

Gray prit quelques notes rapides. Même si les paroles de l'inconnu semblaient confuses, le policier sentait qu'elles avaient toute leur importance.

— Tu connaissais l'autre homme ?

— Non, répondit le jeune garçon en secouant la tête.

— Est-ce que tu saurais le décrire ?

— J'avais tellement peur que je ne les ai pas regardés. Ensuite, je les ai entendus s'éloigner.

— Très bien, merci Jules. Tu peux faire une dernière chose pour moi ? Après je te laisserai tranquille, promit Gray en lui souriant.

L'adolescent paraissait fier de pouvoir encore aider la police alors il acquiesça vivement, visiblement plus serein.

— Peux-tu me conduire à l'endroit où tu te trouvais ce soir-là ?

— Ça ne sera pas difficile, je reste toujours au même endroit pour fumer mes cigarettes. Il y a un tronc sympa qui me sert de banc.

Suivi par Gray, le jeune homme partit d'un pas sûr dans la direction du petit bois derrière le camping. Il s'éloigna du sentier en bifurquant derrière un gros chêne jusqu'à atteindre une petite clairière.

— C'est là-bas que je m'assois, montra le garçon en désignant un long tronc d'arbre à l'orée du bois.

Gray comprit immédiatement pourquoi l'adolescent aimait tant ce lieu propice au calme et à la réflexion.

— Quand j'ai entendu leurs voix, je me suis caché juste derrière cet arbre, ajouta l'adolescent en désignant un chêne au large tronc.

— Sais-tu d'où ils venaient ?

— De ma droite je crois.

— Très bien Jules, je te remercie pour tous ces précieux renseignements. Avec un peu de chance, on va retrouver des indices autour de cette zone.

— C'est vrai ? se réjouit l'adolescent.

— Je l'espère oui.

Gray prévint aussitôt une équipe de venir le rejoindre pour boucler le périmètre. Quand il raccrocha, il regarda l'adolescent face à lui. Il lui rappelait un peu le jeune homme qu'il était à son âge…

— Tu m'as été d'une grande aide Jules, tu peux rentrer chez toi maintenant. Mais avant… est-ce que ça va aller pour toi ? s'inquiéta le policier.

Jules comprit immédiatement l'allusion à son père mais il ne s'en vexa pas pour autant. Il était au contraire reconnaissant que ce policier, qui ne le connaissait que depuis quelques minutes, s'inquiète autant pour lui. Il était peu habitué à ce qu'on se soucie de son sort habituellement…

— Vous savez, mon père n'a pas toujours été comme ça… Il est gentil au fond mais depuis la mort de ma mère, il boit beaucoup et s'énerve pour un oui ou pour un non.

— C'est tout à ton honneur de défendre ton père mais même s'il souffre, ce n'est pas à toi, son enfant, d'en subir les conséquences. Ecoute Jules, je t'ai donné ma carte et j'aimerais que tu la gardes. Si tu as le moindre problème, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler à n'importe quel moment.

— Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

— Parce qu'aucun enfant ne devrait souffrir à cause des adultes, répondit le jeune homme le regard perdu.

— Merci Monsieur.

— Appelle-moi Gray, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux quand on m'appelle monsieur ! plaisanta-t-il.

— D'accord… Gray, merci.

— Et… reprit Gray. Je ne suis pas très bien placé pour te faire la morale au sujet des cigarettes mais fais gaffe quand même, d'accord ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça puis disparut vers la sortie du bois laissant Gray à sa réflexion.

— Alors ? interrogea Elfman en émergeant devant son coéquipier.

— Le gosse a vu Jorg et un inconnu parler ensemble. D'après lui, ils se disputaient.

— On aurait enfin une piste ? comprit Elfman.

— Je ne sais pas si ça va nous conduire quelque part Elf, mais oui, il semblerait…

Elfman respira profondément, les yeux brillants d'émotion. Il s'interdit d'espérer un miracle mais bordel que ça lui faisait du bien de voir que leurs efforts n'étaient pas vains !

— Ton instinct est une bénédiction, le remercia le colosse.

 **oOoOo**

La zone fut très vite délimitée par les agents sur place. Plusieurs équipes de recherches furent disséminées aux quatre coins, Gray et Elfman suivant chacun de leur côté l'une d'entre elle.

Alors qu'il avançait prudemment, non loin du lieu où était positionné Jules, Gray crut voir un éclat briller sur le sol. A demi caché sous des feuilles mortes, un peu plus et il serait passé à côté sans le voir. Le jeune homme s'accroupit et écarta prudemment les feuilles avec sa main gantée pour découvrir une chaîne argentée.

Aussitôt, il appela les agents qui cherchaient dans la même zone que lui.

— Il y a un bijou ici, montra-t-il du doigt.

L'agent qui l'avait rejoint, prit quelques clichés avant de se saisir avec prudence de la chaîne autour de laquelle pendait une petite médaille. En voyant le bijou, Gray pensa qu'il était un peu trop délicat pour un gaillard comme Jorg mais encore une fois, il préféra ne pas faire de conclusion hâtive.

— Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre les résultats maintenant, déclara Gray après avoir informé Elfman de sa découverte.

Ne recevant pas de réponse, il tourna la tête vers son ami et collègue.

Elfman fermait les yeux tout en respirant profondément. Gray comprit immédiatement qu'il était assailli par des émotions contraires.

— Ça va aller ? s'enquit-il.

— Je ne sais pas… murmura Elfman tout en serrant le poing.

Quand ils regagnèrent le commissariat après plusieurs heures de recherches, toute la zone avait été ratissée mais outre la chaîne retrouvée par Gray, aucun autre indice n'avait permis aux enquêteurs d'avancer la moindre hypothèse sur ce qu'il était advenu de Jorg. Personne d'autre que le jeune Jules ne connaissait cet homme et aucun résident du camping n'avait vu le moindre visiteur chez le disparu depuis qu'il vivait au camping.

Elfman soupira abondamment. Lui et Gray avaient ensuite passé le reste de la journée à examiner le dossier de la disparition des sœurs Strauss mais sans les résultats préliminaires du labo, ils piétinaient avec la fâcheuse impression de reculer plus que d'avancer.

— On devrait avoir les premiers résultats demain, le rassura Gray. En attendant, tu devrais rentrer et te reposer.

— Je peux rester chez toi ce soir ? s'enquit le colosse d'une voix éteinte.

— Bien sûr Elf…

 **oOoOo**

Pour Gray, il était évident que son ami ne voulait pas rester seul. Boire quelques bières et rester en compagnie de son meilleur ami, voilà ce dont Elfman avait besoin selon lui. Alors pour quelle raison son coéquipier était ainsi collé à sa bouche, la main enfouie dans son pantalon, empoignant son sexe d'ores et déjà tendu à souhait ? Le jeune homme n'eut pas le loisir de s'appesantir davantage sur la question qu'il se retrouva le pantalon en bas des chevilles et le caleçon descendu sous ses fesses.

Dès qu'ils avaient tous deux pénétré dans l'appartement de Gray, Elfman n'avait pas attendu que le propriétaire des lieux retire sa veste, qu'il s'était jeté sur lui sans sommation.

Gray avait bien essayé de le repousser, mollement, il devait le reconnaître. Mais son colosse d'ami avait vaguement murmuré qu'il en avait besoin. Manquant cruellement de volonté lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un homme qui faisait le double de sa taille et de son poids en muscles, et qui plus est, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Elfman précisément, Gray n'avait pas lutté bien longtemps, rapidement happé par le désir empressant et animal de son meilleur ami.

Avide, Elfman déboutonna sans délicatesse la chemise de Gray, laquelle perdit quelques boutons au passage. Mais aucun des deux hommes ne parut sans soucier. Elfman plaqua Gray, désormais nu, contre la paroi la plus proche de lui. Ses baisers dévorants étaient aussi intenses que brutaux. Gray sut immédiatement que sa lèvre était fendue quand il sentit un goût métallique se répandre dans sa bouche. Etrangement, cette sensation l'électrisa bien plus encore si bien qu'il pressa son bassin en feu à la recherche du sexe en érection de son compagnon. Un long gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'Elfman le souleva, les mains palpant ses fesses, et qu'il s'appuya fermement contre le sien.

Gray bascula la tête en arrière en soufflant bruyamment, invitant son amant à lui dévorer sa gorge offerte. Lorsqu'il sentit ses dents marquer sa peau tendre, Gray eut l'impression qu'il était sur le point d'exploser.

— Elf, j'ai envie de te sentir… souffla-t-il contre son oreille.

Le colosse emprisonna fermement le corps de Gray dans l'étau de ses bras et se déplaça en direction de sa chambre. Une fois cette dernière trouvée, il jeta son fardeau sur le matelas face à lui et le dévora du regard.

Gray fut un instant troublé par ces prunelles embrasées qu'il voyait pour la première fois chez son meilleur ami.

— Tu as ce qu'il faut ? s'enquit Elfman d'une voix rauque.

Gray esquissa un léger sourire, les yeux brillants d'un désir qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis bien longtemps.

— Toujours, répondit-il en fouillant dans le tiroir de son chevet.

Il sortit un préservatif et le petit tube de lubrifiant nécessaire à son plaisir futur. Elfman n'attendit pas avant de se préparer soigneusement. Gray fut surpris par cette assurance, inexistante lors de leur première et unique étreinte. Fasciné, il le laissa prendre les rênes, ne loupant pas une miette de chacun de ses gestes, notamment lorsqu'il s'habilla de la protection de latex. Son membre impressionnant semblait sur le point d'exploser tant ses veines saillaient. Gray eut une furieuse envie de le goûter et de le titiller sur toute sa longueur pour le sentir vibrer dans sa bouche mais Elfman ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il le retourna sur le matelas et le força à se mettre à quatre pattes. Habituellement, Gray n'aimait pas trop cette position où il se retrouvait en totale domination, perdant toute emprise sur la situation. Sans oublier le fait que dans cette position, il avait la désagréable impression d'être pris comme une femelle en chaleur, ce qui était très humiliant pour lui. Parmi ses ex-amants, plusieurs avaient bien tenté de le soumettre de cette façon mais Gray leur avait très vite mis les points sur les i. Cependant, avec Elfman, cette position bestiale participait à l'ambiance chargée de testostérones et avait au contraire tendance à attiser son excitation.

Gray sentait parfaitement l'empressement de son collègue mais Elfman prit tout de même la peine de le préparer à son intrusion. Lorsqu'il le sentit enfin en lui, le jeune policier oublia tout instantanément. Il s'arrima au drap autant que possible tout en ondulant du bassin au même rythme qu'Elfman le pilonnait. Bientôt, il ne retint plus ses cris, peu soucieux de la tranquillité de son voisinage. Rien ne comptait plus que le plaisir brut, les chairs pulsant dans ses veines, le sang jaillissant en lui avec fulgurance. Elfman était un amant hors pair ! Sentir ses larges mains cramponnées à ses hanches, lui malaxant de temps à autre le postérieur en feu, entendre ses sons rauques s'échapper de sa gorge de taureau, imaginant son visage ruisselant sous le labeur. Bordel que c'était bon ! Alors qu'il se sentait atteindre le point de non retour, Elfman lui agrippa fermement les cheveux sans pour autant le faire souffrir mais lui faisant comprendre de se redresser, ce que Gray fit sans détour. Il se retrouva sur les genoux, assis sur les cuisses de son ami et encerclé par ses bras puissants. Elfman lui dévora le cou avant de lui empoigner le sexe. Gray n'en pouvait plus. Il était sur le point de vivre l'orgasme du siècle, il en était persuadé ! Alors qu'Elfman le pompait énergiquement d'une main, la deuxième lui caressa les tétons, tantôt les frôlant, tantôt les pinçant doucement.

— Elf… je vais exploser, prononça Gray dans un soupir.

— Moi aussi, répondit son amant d'une voix chaude tout contre son oreille avant de la lui mordiller.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Gray pour se libérer abondamment dans la main puissante d'Elfman. Son corps tressaillit de quelques spasmes alors que son amant se répandait en lui.

Gray sentit bientôt le front de son ami s'échouer contre son épaule. Il perçut son souffle chaud caresser sa peau encore frémissante. Elfman resta quelques instants ainsi sans bouger ni prononcer le moindre mot, puis il se retira lentement du confort du postérieur de Gray.

Enfin, les deux amants s'écroulèrent sur le lit, complètement épuisés mais momentanément apaisés.

Elfman réfléchit à cette pulsion qui l'avait pris si subitement. Quand il avait demandé à Gray de passer la soirée chez lui, il n'avait pas eu d'arrière pensée. Mais arrivé à quelques centaines de mètres de son appartement, Elfman s'était surpris à le regarder du coin de l'œil. Perdu dans ses pensées, Gray n'avait pas remarqué son regard insistant, alors Elfman ne s'était pas privé. Il l'avait trouvé mystérieux et… beau. Il ne l'avait pas regardé comme on regarde une personne extérieure sans arrière pensée, non, il l'avait regardé avec désir. A cet instant, il n'avait eu plus qu'une idée en tête, lui faire l'amour avec toute la force et le désespoir qu'il possédait. Et au moment où Gray s'était tourné vers lui, son ami lui avait souri tendrement, le regard débordant d'une douceur incroyable. A cet instant, la confusion dans laquelle Elfman se trouvait alors s'était muée en certitude.

L'esprit vaporeux, le colosse glissa lentement vers le sommeil sans se rendre compte que son ami et amant le regardait tendrement.

Quand Gray constata qu'Elfman dormait à poings fermés, il sourit, amusé que son ami n'est même pas songé à retirer le morceau de latex autour de son sexe endormi. Pour ne pas le réveiller, il mit toute la délicatesse qu'il possédait pour le débarrasser de la preuve de leur débauche avant de le recouvrir du drap. Puis il se leva tout aussi doucement pour aller prendre une douche.

Quand il revint quelques minutes plus tard, Gray rejoignit son ami à ses côtés dans le lit. Il frôla d'une caresse son bras musclé tout en le regardant dormir. Depuis la disparition de ses sœurs, une ride s'était formée entre ses yeux et même dans le sommeil, son ami transpirait l'angoisse. Un pincement au cœur, il l'encercla de son bras avant de le rejoindre dans les limbes du sommeil.

 **oOoOo**

La sonnerie stridente de son téléphone retentit. Croyant tout d'abord à un rêve, sa conscience reprit très vite le pas sur ses chimères. Gray se redressa rapidement avant de décrocher son portable, constamment allumé même la nuit en cas d'urgence.

— Oui ? répondit-il d'une voix cassée.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux avant de répondre.

— Très bien, on arrive tout de suite, rétorqua-t-il avant de raccrocher. Elf, réveille-toi !

Le jeune homme secoua son ami profondément assoupi avant de se lever prestement de son lit.

— Quoi… grogna Elfman à demi éveillé.

— Réveille-toi vieux, on a retrouvé le corps de Jorg Kleeman.

Cette nouvelle eut tôt fait de réveiller Elfman pour de bon qui se redressa aussitôt, oubliant le fait qu'il était complètement nu dans le lit de son collègue, nu lui aussi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda-t-il pour être sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas de réminiscence d'un rêve tardif.

— Kleeman est mort, il a été assassiné.

 **oOoOo**

* * *

 **Nda :** Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Le rythme s'accélère un peu, enfin je dirais ! J'avoue avoir encore beaucoup de mal avec les passages purement "enquête". Je ne suis pas très à l'aise et je pense qu'il me faudra écrire d'autres fictions dans ce genre si je veux l'être un jour. Mais c'est un excellent défi et même si je ne suis pas tout à fait au point sur les questions « investigation », c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi d'écrire cette fanfiction.

Je vous laisse pour ce soir et vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de cette fiction. En attendant, des avis, des hypothèses ? Un petit commentaire me ferait vraiment plaisir, siouplaît ? O.O


	10. Chapitre 9

**Nda :** Bonsoir à tous, voici enfin le chapitre 9.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Mortelle destinée**

 **oOoOo**

 **Partie I :**

 _ **Le cas des Strauss**_

* * *

 **oOoOo**

 **-IX-**

— Merde, t'es sérieux ? hoqueta le colosse en se frottant les yeux.

Le regard encore ensommeillé, Elfman ne cessait de regarder Gray en clignant des yeux, cherchant désespérément à savoir s'il était encore en plein rêve ou si au contraire, il n'était pas assez réveillé pour comprendre ses paroles. Celui-ci ne prit pas gare à sa réaction ou plutôt, à son absence de réaction, il enfilait déjà son pantalon en sautillant d'une jambe sur l'autre.

— Dépêche-toi Elf, on n'a pas de temps à perdre !

Malgré ses cheveux ébouriffés, Gray semblait parfaitement réveillé, au contraire d'Elfman. En voyant son collègue s'activer, celui-ci comprit enfin qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, et en même temps, il prit conscience de l'importance que cette annonce.

Le policier se frotta vigoureusement le visage et les yeux afin de s'éveiller complètement. Il n'était pas du matin et généralement, lorsque quelqu'un le réveillait aussi brutalement, le responsable s'en mordait les doigts. Sauf que cette fois, l'annonce de la mort de Kleeman avait refroidi sa colère habituelle. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment de perdre son sang froid, et encore moins à cause d'un réveil un peu agité. Il se devait d'avoir les idées claires.

Une fois que le policier fut bien réveillé, il se jeta d'un bond du lit pour sauter dans son pantalon. Il eut un peu de mal à retrouver toutes ses affaires, éparpillées dans la chambre et mélangées à celles de Gray. Songeant une fraction de seconde à ce qu'il avait fait une nouvelle fois avec son collègue la veille, le colosse rougit furieusement avant de se secouer la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment pour lui de penser à ce genre d'image alors que l'ordure qui avait sans doute enlevé ses sœurs, était mort ! Réussissant enfin à se concentrer sur ce qui était important, le jeune homme ne mit pas longtemps à se préparer.

Gray l'attendait dans l'entrée avec les clés de sa moto à la main. Elfman leva un sourcil, intrigué.

— Le corps a été retrouvé dans le marais, à l'autre bout de la ville, on ira plus vite en moto, expliqua Gray avant que son ami ne lui pose la question.

— Ok, acquiesça Elfman, néanmoins peu rassuré à l'idée de monter sur un véhicule qu'il jugeait si peu stable.

Il avait toujours admiré les hommes qui roulaient à moto, et particulièrement Gray qu'il trouvait très classe sur sa bécane. Certes, il aimait regarder les motos mais de là à monter dessus, il y avait un monde !

— Tiens, prends ce casque, lui offrit Gray.

Le jeune homme dut remarquer l'inquiétude de son collègue puisqu'il ajouta :

— Ne t'en fais pas, je suis prudent, surtout quand j'ai un passager avec moi.

Elfman haussa des épaules comme si cela ne le concernait pas.

— Pour qui tu me prends ? crut-il bon de rajouter en évitant le regard amusé de son collègue.

Les deux hommes profitèrent du trajet jusqu'au parking sous-terrain où Gray conservait sa précieuse moto, pour discuter des quelques informations que l'agent avait laissé à son collègue. Autant dire pas grand-chose : Jorg Kleeman avait été retrouvé dans un sale état, le corps pour moitié immergé dans la vase en plein milieu du marais d'Herbebrune.

— Et qui l'a trouvé ? s'enquit Elfman suspicieux.

— C'était un appel anonyme. Les gars soupçonnent un braconnier à qui il reste, apparemment, un peu de bonne conscience…

Elfman émit un « mouais » qui s'apparentait plus à un grognement qu'à une réponse humaine.

— Nous y voilà, déclara Gray en arrivant vers sa moto soigneusement garée.

Rutilante, elle ne servait pas souvent au jeune homme qui, n'habitant qu'à quelques rues du poste, préférait faire le trajet à pieds. Pendant ses missions, il utilisait la voiture de service qui leur était allouée par la police. Cependant, il la soignait comme s'il s'agissait de son enfant. La faisant briller pour que ses courbes harmonieuses reflètent la lumière du soleil. Sa moto, c'était son caprice comme Gray aimait à le dire. Il avait économisé plusieurs années avant de pouvoir se la payer, se contentant du minimum pour vivre. Jamais il n'avait mangé autant de pâtes que pendant cette période. Mais bon sang, le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti en la chevauchant pour la première fois, valait tous les sacrifices qu'il avait consentis pour l'obtenir.

— Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas roulé ? s'enquit Elfman en s'avisant de la propreté un peu trop louche du monstre mécanique.

Gray ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant à quel point son ami se montrait suspicieux et inquiet.

— Je la sors tous les week-ends ! le rassura-t-il. Allez, enfile ton casque et fais-moi un peu confiance.

Sur ses mots, Gray enfila le sien, délogea sa moto de sa place en la faisant vrombir un bon coup devant le regard médusé de son ami. Elfman mit son casque à son tour en s'assurant qu'il était bien attaché, puis, après un long soupir, il enjamba le deux-roues. Le jeune homme sembla hésiter sur la façon de se tenir mais Gray ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il se saisit de l'un de ses bras pour le placer sur sa hanche.

— Tiens-moi bien ! insista-t-il.

Elfman remercia intérieurement le casque qu'il portait de lui masquer la rougeur qu'il était sûr d'arborer sur ses joues. Une fois en route, le policier oublia très rapidement son embarras puis son appréhension, il dut d'ailleurs admettre qu'il était agréable de rouler à moto. La conduite de Gray était si fluide qu'il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte de la vitesse à laquelle ils progressaient. Pourtant, les silhouettes sombres des arbres en bord de route défilant les unes après les autres lui indiquèrent qu'ils étaient bien au-delà des quatre-vingt-dix kilomètres heure autorisés par le code de la route…

Elfman profita du trajet pour réfléchir à la mort brutale du principal suspect de la disparition de ses sœurs adorées. Ses collègues profileurs soupçonnaient que le tueur aux bas rouges s'aidait d'un complice et quelque chose lui disait que le meurtrier n'était pas du genre à se faire tuer si facilement… D'autre part, Jorg Kleeman ne semblait pas non plus avoir le profil de ce type de tueur manipulateur, mais davantage celui qui se faisait manipuler. Mais alors, qui l'avait supprimé, le tueur au bas rouge lui-même ? Le policier ne put aller plus loin dans ses réflexions, Gray ralentissait, indiquant à Elfman qu'ils arrivaient sur les lieux du crime. A peine vingt minutes avaient suffi pour se rendre à destination contre trente-cinq minutes en voiture. Chaque minute était bonne à prendre dans cette enquête…

 **oOoOo**

Bien que la pluie eût cessé depuis deux jours, l'humidité automnale se manifestait par une brume épaisse qui pénétrait le corps. Celle-ci rendait la vision compliquée et les deux hommes durent chercher pendant de longues minutes la scène de crime, jusqu'à ce qu'ils détectent les faibles lueurs qui transperçaient le brouillard.

— Il a bien choisi son endroit pour cacher le corps de Kleeman, dit Elfman en resserrant sa veste sur son torse.

— Une bonne idée au départ, dommage pour le meurtrier que quelqu'un soit passé par là ! A moins que l'appel anonyme vienne de lui…

— Hein ? réagit Elfman avec surprise. Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ?

Gray haussa des épaules.

— C'est une simple hypothèse, répondit-il évasif.

Une hypothèse, certes, mais qui n'était pas impossible si l'on tenait compte de la psychologie complexe des tueurs en série…

Malgré la pénombre, les deux hommes s'aidèrent des gyrophares des véhicules des agents de police déjà sur place pour se guider vers la scène de crime. Autour, les policiers s'activaient pendant que le légiste examinait le corps.

Une odeur de vase et de putréfaction les prit violemment à la gorge les obligeant à masquer leur nez d'un mouchoir et d'autant plus en s'approchant du cadavre. Tous deux eurent un haut-le-cœur malgré le tissu qu'ils plaquaient sur leur visage.

Le visage du mort était méconnaissable. Gray et Elfman saluèrent brièvement le médecin avant de se recentrer sur le cadavre.

— Je ne comprends pas, commença Gray, comment pouvez-vous affirmer qu'il s'agit bien de Jorg Kleeman au vu de son état ?

— Ce n'est qu'une supposition en effet, mais ses papiers étaient sur lui. L'autopsie nous confirmera son identité ou à défaut, son ADN.

— Je suppose que la cause de la mort ne sera pas trop dure à confirmer, marmonna Elfman en esquissant une grimace de dégoût.

— Il a reçu de nombreux coups au visage, c'est une évidence, mais nous ne pouvons pas encore dire si ce sont ces coups qui l'ont tué. Une chose est sûre, le meurtrier s'est vraiment acharné sur ce pauvre type, soupira le docteur.

Elfman ne répliqua pas mais Gray le sentit se tendre. Il pouvait affirmer que son ami n'éprouvait pas autant de compassion pour Kleeman… Gray quant à lui, le voyait davantage comme une victime qu'un criminel. Mais il préférait taire ses propres pensées pour ne pas froisser son ami.

— A-t-on retrouvé autre chose sur lui ? s'enquit Gray.

— Non, uniquement ses papiers.

Gray songea à la chaîne retrouvée dans le bois à proximité du camping. Ils avaient interrogés les employeurs de Kleeman le jour même. La femme se souvenait de ce bijou que Kleeman portait sur lui comme un précieux souvenir, lui avait-elle dit. Elle l'avait questionné un jour sur sa provenance et, malgré ses réticences à parler de lui, Jorg lui avait confié qu'il s'agissait du seul souvenir de sa mère. Cette affirmation avait été corroborée par la photographie retrouvée dans son logement. Un agrandissement avait en effet pu mettre en évidence la chaîne que sa mère portait autour du cou. Il s'agissait de la même.

— Il n'y a pas de sang autour du corps, il n'a donc pas été tué ici, constata Gray.

— Effectivement, si la victime avait été tuée ici, avec les coups qu'elle a reçus, il devrait y avoir du sang tout autour alors que là, il n'y en a que sur ses vêtements.

— Si nous pouvions retracer le parcours de la voiture, on pourrait sans doute retrouver l'endroit où il a été tué mais je doute que l'on remonte très loin la piste… On va aller questionner les agents. Quand pensez-vous en savoir plus ? s'enquit Gray en se recentrant sur le légiste.

— Je pense qu'en milieu de journée, j'aurais déjà quelques informations à vous donner.

Gray et Elfman le saluèrent puis le laissèrent poursuivre ses investigations. De leur côté, ils se dirigèrent vers les policiers chargés de récolter les indices. Plusieurs équipes se répartissaient les zones autour du cadavre mais ils ne purent aller bien loin à cause des bans de vases, pièges mortels dans des conditions aussi difficiles.

— Foutue vase ! grogna Elfman en secouant la jambe pour éjecter la boue qui maculait sa chaussure.

— C'est sûr qu'il y a mieux comme chemin de randonnée…

— Ne parlons pas des odeurs…, ajouta son collègue en grimaçant.

Les deux policiers s'entretinrent avec l'agent qui les avait prévenus de la mort de Kleeman. Le poste avait reçu un appel peu avant trois heures du matin, les informant d'un cadavre retrouvé dans le marais et de son emplacement exact, puis l'informateur avait raccroché sans avoir laissé ses coordonnées.

— Vous avez son numéro ?

— L'appel venait de la cabine téléphonique, sur le parking du marais.

— Ça existe encore ces antiquités ? s'enquit Elfman en levant un sourcil dubitatif.

— Il en reste quelques-unes, essentiellement dans les endroits isolés comme celui-ci et où le portable capte une fois sur trois, l'informa Gray avant de se recentrer sur l'agent. D'autres indices ont été trouvés sur la scène de crime ?

— C'est en cours mais des empreintes de pas ont déjà été moulées et des traces de pneus découvertes un peu plus haut. On a de la chance qu'il n'ait pas plu depuis…

Les deux hommes examinèrent les indices retrouvés avec attention. Les empreintes de pas étaient en partie effacées mais donnaient un aperçu de la pointure du suspect. Les larges traces de pneu quant à elles montraient que le véhicule qui s'était aventuré si loin dans le marais, était tout sauf une citadine…

— Tu penses comme moi, commença Elfman, que c'est cette pourriture de tueur aux bas rouges qui l'a défoncé ?! Pas que je compatisse pour cette ordure de Kleeman…

— Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi. Mais ce qui m'intrigue c'est qu'il semble avoir perdu son sang froid. Les indices, l'identité de Kleeman… Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris d'en laisser autant derrière lui ?

Avant que son collègue ne lui réponde, Gray composa un numéro sur son portable.

— Tu appelles qui ?

— J'aimerai savoir s'il y a eu d'autres cadavres retrouvés dans cet état ces dernières années.

 **oOoOo**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que le corps de Jorg Kleeman avait été retrouvé dans le marais d'Herbebrune. A part les traces de pas et de pneu à proximité de la victime, aucun autre indice n'avait été retrouvé sur les lieux. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que les empreintes appartiennent au meurtrier de Kleeman. Ils avaient désormais une indication sur sa pointure. Pour ce qui était de la voiture, il pouvait s'agir de celle du meurtrier comme celle de la victime. D'après Jules et les employeurs de Jorg, ce dernier conduisait un pick-up et pouvait très bien être le véhicule qui avait transporté Kleeman jusqu'au marais. Des recherches avaient été lancées afin de le retrouver.

Les investigations autour et dans la cabine téléphonique n'avait rien donné ; seules quelques traces de pneu sur la route indiquaient la direction prise par le véhicule. Le médecin légiste leur avait confirmé la cause de la mort de Jorg Kleeman. L'un des nombreux coups reçus lui avait fracturé le crâne causant une hémorragie cérébrale. L'arme du crime était un objet contondant, mais n'avait pas été retrouvé sur le lieu du crime.

— On sait donc que le meurtrier chausse du 42, aime rouler dans un gros engin et retient mes sœurs hors de Magnolia. On est bien avancé, grommela Elfman.

— On n'est pas sûr qu'il n'ait pas pris une autre route pour rentrer en ville, l'informa Gray.

— Et rien ne nous dit qu'il s'agisse de son véhicule, ajouta Luxus. Il a peut-être utilisé la voiture de Kleeman puis l'a abandonnée quelque part.

Les trois hommes s'étaient retrouvés dans le bureau du commissaire afin de faire un point sur l'avancée de l'enquête.

Les deux beaux-frères n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot avant la fin de l'entretien. La tension était palpable entre eux et Gray, ne voulant pas ajouté de l'huile sur le feu, n'avait rien dit pour envenimer les choses.

Avant qu'il ressorte du bureau, Luxus lui avait demandé de rester quelques minutes de plus.

— Comment va Elfman ? s'enquit-il le regard inquiet.

— Ça va… il gère mieux ses émotions. Mais peut-être que tu devrais lui parler.

— Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Elfman a envie de me sauter à la gorge, ça se sent à des kilomètres.

— C'est après le commissaire qu'il en a, pas le beau-frère… Vraiment Luxus, je pense que vous devriez parler tous les deux.

 **oOoOo**

Elfman crispa ses doigts dans sa chevelure. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou à mesure que le temps passait.

— Je sais que les indices sont maigres mais ils sont bien là et ils nous indiquent une nouvelle piste Elf. On est sur la bonne voie, il ne faut pas que tu penses le contraire !

Son collègue soupira longuement. Ses cernes s'élargissaient autour de ses yeux fatigués. Gray se leva un instant puis revint quelques minutes plus tard, déposant un café fumant devant son ami.

— Bois ça, ça te fera du bien.

Elfman acquiesça silencieusement et reprit ses recherches une fois quelques gorgées de café avalées.

Malgré son découragement apparent, la fin tragique du complice présumé du tueur aux bas rouges avait eu le mérite d'ouvrir d'autres pistes susceptibles de mener vers ses deux sœurs. Mais plus le temps passait, plus les chances de les retrouver en vie s'amenuisaient, et Elfman en avait parfaitement conscience…

Comme l'avait soupçonné Gray, des meurtres non élucidés de même nature avaient été relevés ces dernières années dans la région de Magnolia. Lui et Elfman épluchaient les dossiers qui leur avaient été transmis par leurs collègues des autres postes chargés respectivement des affaires. Les deux hommes avaient très vite relevé quelques troublantes similitudes entre les différents cas. Outre le fait que les victimes avaient été tuées avec la même sauvagerie que Kleeman et une arme similaire, toutes étaient issues de milieu modeste et n'avaient ni famille ni proches, susceptibles de signaler leur disparition. Certains corps avaient donc passés des mois à la merci de la nature qui s'était chargée de supprimer les indices. Mais le plus intriguant furent les points communs relevés entre le physique des victimes elles-mêmes. Même corpulence, même couleur de cheveux et même âge.

— On dirait bien que le tueur aux bas rouges recherche un profil particulier chez son complice, compris Elfman.

— Il ne prend donc pas le premier venu…, ajouta Gray perplexe. On doit en informer les autres.

 **oOoOo**

Après avoir parlé au commissaire, les deux policiers avaient informé leurs collègues profileurs de leur découverte.

— Si ces meurtres sont l'œuvre de notre tueur, ces nouveaux éléments permettront d'établir un profil un peu plus précis du tueur aux bas rouges.

— Vous ne pensez pas à une coïncidence, je me trompe ?

— Tu as raison Gray. Le fait que ces hommes aient autant de points communs montrent qu'ils n'étaient pas de simples complices.

— Tu penses qu'il les connaissait ? interrogea Elfman en se tournant vers Fried.

— Non, mais ils leur donnent le rôle de quelqu'un d'important pour lui, éclaira Ever. Quelqu'un faisant partie de son passé et qui est sans doute mort aujourd'hui.

— Peut-être bien qu'on a notre élément déclencheur, se réjouit Bixlow.

— Vous pensez que la mort de cet homme aurait déclenché ses premiers meurtres ?

— C'est probable oui, des recherches nous permettront de vérifier tout ça.

— Nous avons une description physique, un âge et une année approximative pour démarrer les recherches. Ça risque de nous prendre du temps mais nous avons un bon point de départ Elf, le rassura Fried en lui pressant le bras.

Avant de les quitter, Evergreen conduisit Elfman à l'écart pendant que Gray l'attendait dans le couloir.

— Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle sincèrement inquiète.

Elfman baissa un instant la tête avant de replonger son regard sur sa collègue et ex-petite amie.

— Etant donné les circonstances, ça va.

La jeune femme posa une main hésitante sur son bras.

— Est-ce que… tu veux en parler ? Ce soir, tu peux peut-être…

— Merci Ever, la coupa Elfman. Mais… ça serait une mauvaise idée. Tu sais très bien comment ça risque de finir.

— Ça serait si terrible que ça ? s'enquit-elle.

— Vu le mal que l'on s'est fait, oui, je pense que ce serait mal.

Les larmes dans le regard de son ancienne compagne indiquèrent qu'encore une fois, le lourdaud qu'il était avait manqué de tact. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui caressa la joue avec tendresse.

— Je ne voudrais pas qu'on se remette ensemble pour de mauvaises raisons Ever… tu mérites mieux que ça et moi… moi je ne suis pas capable d'être raisonnable. Pas pour l'instant.

— Pourtant tu l'es en me disant ça…

Dans le couloir, Gray avait observé une partie de la scène qui se déroulait entre Elfman et Evergreen. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu son collègue caresser la joue de la jeune femme, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de détourner le regard.

Le policier s'éloigna pour rejoindre l'ascenseur. Là, il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne pour le surprendre et se frotta vigoureusement le visage en poussant un profond soupir. Il détestait réagir de cette manière. Pourquoi avait-il eu un pincement au cœur en voyant Elfman si tendre avec Evergreen ? Qu'attendait-il au juste ? Il savait pourtant que lui et son collègue, ce n'était ni plus ni moins une histoire de cul. Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier qu'il appréciait Elfman au-delà de l'amitié, seulement, il ne pouvait espérer quoi que ce soit d'autre avec lui, autant l'accepter maintenant. D'ailleurs, il n'avait qu'à penser à la mort de Loki pour s'en convaincre…

— A quoi tu penses ?

Gray sursauta comme une adolescente surprise en plein émoi intérieur.

— A… à rien Elf.

Elfman le dévisagea un instant puis esquissa un sourire en coin que Gray jura de ne plus avoir vu depuis des semaines.

— C'est rare de te voir aussi embarrassé. C'est plutôt… sexy, murmura-t-il en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

Gray n'avait même pas vu que ce dernier était ouvert. Elfman avait bien dit « sexy » ? C'était sans doute son imagination qui lui faisait défaut !

Lorsqu'il rejoignit son ami, celui-ci avait repris son attitude morose et Gray un comportement plus professionnel.

— Les archives sont fermées à l'heure qu'il est mais dès demain matin, nous pourrons reprendre les recherches.

Il était plus de minuit et les deux collègues avaient passé la journée à recueillir les informations du labo, à passer des coups de fil aux différents témoins et éplucher les affaires ressemblant de près au meurtre de Kleeman. Tous deux étaient épuisés et avaient besoin de repos. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec Luxus et le reste de l'équipe à huit heures dès le lendemain pour faire un point avant de se départager les tâches. En attendant, tous avaient été congédiés pour se reposer mais Elfman ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de perdre du temps à dormir pendant que ses sœurs étaient entre les mains d'un psychopathe.

Gray sentit l'angoisse de son ami.

— Ça nous fera du bien de dormir quelques heures Elf… tomber d'épuisement n'aidera en aucun cas Lisanna et Mirajane.

— Je sais Gray mais… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elles subissent pendant que nous on dort tranquillement dans notre plumard. Mais d'un autre côté, si je ne dors pas, je pense que je vais devenir fou !

Les deux hommes profitèrent de la fraîcheur automnale pour s'emplir les poumons de l'air vivifiant. Une fine buée sortait des lèvres rougies des deux policiers, annonçant l'arrivée prochaine des premières gelées.

— On se prend un burger avant d'aller chez toi ? s'enquit Elfman.

— Je croyais que tu allais chez…, s'interrompit Gray brutalement.

— Ever ? Non. J'ai décliné son invitation.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que… c'est trop compliqué et puis, c'est avec toi que je veux être. Je me sens plus à l'aise pour parler… j'aurai honte de lui montrer mes faiblesses.

— Tu ne devrais pas Elf, je suis certain qu'elle ne te juge pas.

— Peut-être… Et ce burger ? changea-t-il de sujet.

Depuis qu'ils avaient appris la mort de Jorg Kleeman, Elfman avait pris l'habitude de venir chaque soir chez Gray. Ce dernier l'avait laissé faire, constatant qu'il en avait besoin. Après avoir mangé un morceau, Elfman lui parlait pendant des heures et Gray l'écoutait avec attention. Son ami ne s'était jamais autant confié à lui depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, évoquant les souvenirs d'enfance – des plus douloureux, lorsqu'il avait perdu ses parents par les mains d'un tueur qui n'avait jamais été retrouvé, jusqu'aux plus tendres en compagnie de ses sœurs.

— Elles me manquent tellement. Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'elles ne fassent plus partie de ma vie, c'est juste… impossible.

Les deux hommes étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, une bière à la main. Quand Elfman avait la main trop lourde sur l'alcool, Gray l'arrêtait immédiatement et quand il se montrait un peu trop entreprenant avec lui, il réfrénait ses ardeurs en lui expliquant les inconvénients d'une pratique anale un peu trop fréquente.

Mais ce soir-là, il ne le repoussa pas. Gray n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser à plusieurs reprises à l'échange entre Elfman et Evergreen et malgré tout ses efforts, il en avait conclu qu'il était indubitablement jaloux. C'était stupide mais le cœur était stupide.

Les jambes enroulées autour de ses hanches, les mains palpant son dos noueux et musclé tel un taureau, Gray laissa Elfman mener la danse du début à la fin. Jamais encore il ne s'était montré aussi passif avec un amant. Il se laissa juste porter par les émotions qui traversaient son corps de part en part, ne retenant pas les gémissements lancinants qui filaient de ses lèvres gonflées. Lui et Elfman s'étaient longuement embrassés avant que son amant colossal le prenne profondément. Depuis combien de temps glissait-il en lui, touchant à plusieurs reprises ce point si sensible et vibrant ?

Le temps s'égrenait dans ses bras et c'était bien ainsi.

Les deux hommes s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les membres enchevêtrés comme si de cette manière, rien ne pouvait plus les atteindre.

 **oOoOo**

* * *

 **Nda :** L'enquête avance et bizarrement, je me suis senti un peu plus à l'aise en écrivant celui-ci que le précédent. Lire des romans policiers doit aider un peu… ;p

Je suis curieuse de savoir si vous avez des hypothèses suite à ce chapitre alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire.

Sur ce je ne vous donne pas de pronostics pour le prochain chapitre, simplement qu'il est déjà commencé.

A bientôt :)


	11. Chapitre 10

**Nda :** Bonjour à tous. Je suis confuse d'avoir mis si longtemps à publier ce chapitre… quelques explications dans ma note à la fin du chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Mortelle destinée**

 **oOoOo**

 **Partie I :**

 _ **Le cas des Strauss**_

* * *

 **oOoOo**

 **\- X -**

La jeune femme grelottait mais elle n'avait plus, ni la force de se réchauffer avec ses bras, ni celle de crier. Le froid s'était intensifié depuis quelques jours, son estomac était vide, sa gorge sèche. Elle savait qu'il ne lui restait plus très longtemps avant de mourir. Elle aurait aimé que cette idée la soulage d'un poids mais au contraire, elle ne faisait que la briser un peu plus. Mourir voulait dire abandonner et surtout, laisser derrière elle sa petite sœur à la merci d'un détraqué. Ses yeux la brûlèrent. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure, surtout pas, cela ne ferait que précipiter sa mort.

Un cliquetis lui fit rater un battement… _Lui !_ Ce monstre dénué de toute humanité qui la retenait prisonnière et qui faisait vivre elle ne savait quels tourments à sa sœur aimée.

Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Etait-il venu pour l'achever ? Cela faisait au moins deux jours qu'il ne lui avait pas rendu visite, au moins deux jours qu'elle n'avait ni mangé, ni bu. Elle se sentait si sale et son corps meurtri n'avait plus la force de se déplacer. Tout ce qu'elle faisait c'était rester prostrée sur le matelas crasseux qui lui servait de lit.

Elle fit un effort pour ouvrir ses paupières douloureuses et vit les chaussures de son ravisseur à quelques centimètres de son visage.

— Li… Lisanna, prononça-t-elle d'une voix rauque et chevrotante. Dites-moi… au moins si elle va bien.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse. A la place, Mirajane sentit une main se glisser derrière sa nuque et soulever doucement sa tête. Un frisson désagréable lui parcourut le corps, mais même si elle voulait repousser aussi loin que possible son ravisseur, elle n'en avait pas la moindre force. Cette incapacité lui donna la nausée et une intense sensation de culpabilité. Depuis la mort de leurs parents, protéger son frère et sa sœur était devenu sa priorité et si jusqu'à ce fichu accident elle avait réussi tant bien que mal dans sa tâche, elle échouait désormais lamentablement.

— Chut…, murmura-t-il en approchant un verre de ses lèvres.

Elle eut beaucoup de mal à avaler ne serait-ce qu'une gorgée mais quand elle sentit l'eau glisser le long de sa langue gonflée puis de sa gorge, elle aurait pu jurer n'avoir jamais connu pareille sensation de bonheur, en dépit de la douleur que boire lui causait.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé le verre, il lui caressa tendrement la joue.

— Ça a pris plus de temps que prévu mais… c'est terminé, il ne viendra plus te faire de mal.

La jeune femme mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il parlait de l'homme qui l'avait brutalement frappée. Que voulait-il dire ? L'avait-il… tué ? Malgré sa curiosité, la seule chose qui intéressait Mirajane c'était Lisanna.

— Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Elle savait qu'il comprendrait immédiatement de qui elle voulait parler et espérer que cette fois-ci, il saurait la rassurer.

— Je lui ai fait une promesse.

Mirajane eut juste le temps de voir l'aiguille et de sentir la piqure désagréable dans son bras avant que ses paupières ne s'alourdissent.

— Non… Lisa…

La jeune femme voulut lutter mais il était trop tard, les ténèbres l'avaient déjà envahie.

 **oOoOo**

Gray se réveilla, les membres engourdis et une migraine pointant dangereusement le bout de son nez. Le jeune homme tourna la tête doucement vers la source de chaleur qu'il sentait autour de son corps. Elfman dormait encore à poings fermés tout en le tenant étroitement contre son torse. Gray l'observa dans la pénombre. La lumière diffuse de la lune se reflétait sur le visage de son ami. La ridule au milieu de son front ne le quittait plus depuis la disparition de ses sœurs. Gray la caressa délicatement, soucieux de ne pas réveiller Elfman dont les nuits étaient malmenées sans relâche par d'immondes cauchemars. Gray aurait voulu avoir le pouvoir de faire disparaître tous les tracas de son colosse au cœur tendre mais il ne le pouvait pas. La seule chose dont il était humainement capable c'était de lui offrir son soutien et de la tendresse lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Et c'était ce qu'il lui procurait chaque nuit… Gray ne comptait désormais plus le nombre de fois où lui et son meilleur ami et collègue avaient fait l'amour. Il savait d'un côté que c'était une mauvaise idée mais comment refuser quoi que ce soit à un ami au bord du gouffre ? C'était ce qu'il se disait souvent tout en ayant parfaitement conscience de sa mauvaise foi. A vrai dire, était-ce Elfman ou lui qui ressentait le plus ce besoin… ? Il connaissait la réponse mais avait bien du mal à l'accepter. En attendant, ces moments intimes qu'ils partageaient ensemble, permettaient à Elfman d'oublier un instant que ses sœurs demeuraient introuvables et même si ses démons l'assaillaient de nouveau de plein fouet après quelques heures d'amour, ce répit lui était nécessaire.

Le policier observa une dernière fois son ami avant de s'extraire doucement de son étreinte. Il était encore tôt, il pouvait le laisser dormir une heure de plus. Gray rejoignit le salon puis resta un moment dans le noir à observer la ville en contrebas. Il ne pleuvait plus mais une certaine morosité semblait s'être abattue sur la ville depuis quelques temps. Etait-ce son cœur tourmenté qui lui donnait cette impression ? Le jeune homme ouvrit la fenêtre et respira l'air frais à pleins poumons. Le silence de la nuit bercé par le murmure du vent dans les arbres lui fit du bien, apaisant légèrement son cœur alourdi. Il voulait prolonger cet instant de quiétude alors, il se saisit de son paquet de cigarettes. Il fumait peu mais l'un des moments qu'il préférait pour savourer une cigarette, c'était la nuit, avec le silence pour seul compagnon. Ces rares instants lui permettaient de réfléchir intensément sans risquer d'être dérangé par les sons continuels du jour.

Gray profita de sa solitude pour songer une nouvelle fois à cette relation qu'il partageait désormais avec son meilleur ami. S'il poursuivait sur cette voie, il savait exactement où cela le conduirait. Ses sentiments allaient s'accroître avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, puis, lorsque Lisa et Mira seraient retrouvées – ce qu'il souhaitait de tout son cœur – tout serait terminé entre lui et Elfman. Alors à quoi bon continuer ? Un jour, Lyon l'avait taxé de masochiste. Gray ne se souvenait plus quel sujet avait amené son frère de cœur à lui faire une telle déclaration mais le fait est qu'il avait sans doute raison…

Son dernier nuage de fumée expulsé, le jeune homme referma la fenêtre. Il était temps de préparer le petit-déjeuner, Elfman ne tarderait plus à se lever et une longue journée les attendait.

Quand ce dernier le rejoignit dans la cuisine, les yeux brumeux de sommeil, il lui déposa machinalement un baiser sur la tempe avant de s'asseoir. Elfman ne sembla pas le moins du monde remarquer le trouble qu'il causa chez Gray. Celui-ci resta figé un instant, décontenancé par ce geste de tendresse qui était habituellement réservé aux couples amoureux. Un long frisson remonta le long de son dos, il ferma les yeux, et se plut à s'imaginer une fraction de seconde dans une vie de couple bien rangée, avec un homme qui lui montrerait son affection d'un simple baiser, chaque matin au réveil…

Mais Gray se reprit très vite et repoussa aussi loin que possible ces pensées qu'il jugea inappropriées et surtout, irréalistes. Lui et Elfman se faisaient du bien mutuellement et cette histoire s'arrêtait là, point final.

Le jeune homme se recentra sur son ami devant lequel il posa une tasse de café accompagnée de deux tartines.

— Tu ne manges pas ? s'enquit Elfman en jetant un œil à son collègue qui sirotait sa boisson silencieusement.

— Je n'aime pas manger le matin.

— C'est pourtant le repas le plus important de la journée.

— Il paraît, répondit Gray avec un léger sourire. Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

Elfman haussa des épaules alors qu'il croquait sans grand enthousiasme dans un coin de son toast sur lequel il avait étalé une couche de beurre et de miel.

— J'ai le cerveau engourdi. J'ai l'impression de ne plus réussir à réfléchir à quoi que ce soit.

Gray posa une main amicale sur son avant-bras.

— On va les trouver Elf…

Le colosse recouvrit la main de son ami de la sienne, créant une nouvelle fois le trouble chez ce dernier. Mais cette fois, Gray réussit à refouler presque aussitôt ses sentiments et offrit son sourire rassurant à son ami. Seul comptait son bien-être à présent.

 **oOoOo**

Les deux policiers arrivèrent très tôt au commissariat, bien avant la frénésie qui ne tarderait pas à emplir les locaux de la police criminelle. Gray observa le bureau de Luxus, remarquant que celui-ci était au téléphone. Le jeune homme se demanda si son supérieur était rentré chez lui ou s'il avait passé la nuit au commissariat. Il pouvait imaginer ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Même si Luxus n'était pas particulièrement démonstratif, il était évident qu'il aimait Mirajane et peut-être même plus qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Au moment où le commissaire raccrocha, il croisa le regard des deux policiers et vint à leur rencontre.

— Vous arrivez au bon moment, leur déclara-t-il pressant. Prenez vos manteaux, on s'en va !

— Où ? s'enquit Gray en boutonnant sa veste.

— On a retrouvé un pickup abandonné, il semblerait que ce soit celui de Jorg Kleeman.

— Et… tu viens aussi ? s'étonna Elfman.

— J'en ai marre de rester au bureau et d'attendre sans rien faire ! répondit le commissaire abruptement.

Aucun des deux policiers n'osa essayer de l'en dissuader, après tout, Luxus avait tout autant de raisons qu'Elfman de vouloir retrouver les sœurs Strauss, et son poste de commissaire lui permettait de s'impliquer au moment où il le jugeait opportun. Alors pourquoi s'en priverait-il ?

Quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, une équipe scientifique était déjà au travail, relevant minutieusement chaque indice. Le véhicule, dissimulé derrière des buissons épais, avait été dissimulé à plus de dix kilomètres du lieu où le corps de Kleeman avait été abandonné. Dans un bois isolé à l'écart de toute civilisation. Mais pas assez pour qu'il ne soit pas retrouvé par la police.

— Des indices dans la voiture ? demanda Luxus à l'un des agents.

— Nous avons relevé toutes les empreintes à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Des traces de terre et de sang maculent le coffre. Le meurtrier n'a pas jugé utile de nettoyer derrière lui… Les papiers du pickup étaient dans la boîte à gants ; il s'agit bien de la voiture de la victime.

L'agent tandis d'une main gantée le permis de conduire et la carte grise de Jorg Kleeman à Luxus.

— Il a donc bien été tué ailleurs et transporté dans son propre véhicule, releva Gray.

— Autre chose ?

— Oui, une veste reposait sur le siège arrière.

L'agent les conduisit vers le véhicule de la scientifique dans lequel les indices étaient entreposés en attendant de pouvoir être analysés au laboratoire. L'homme souleva un sac en plastique qui renfermait une veste soigneusement rangée et la montra aux trois policiers.

— C'est…

— Une tête de démon, termina Luxus en observant le dessin qui décorait le dos de la veste.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Gray les yeux écarquillés.

— On dirait bien que tu avais raison à propos de ce clochard.

Le soir où la dernière victime du tueur aux bas rouges avait été retrouvée par des pêcheurs, la police avait reçu un témoignage des plus curieux de la part d'un sans domicile fixe. Luxus avait été sceptique lorsque ce dernier avait conté son histoire abracadabrante à Gray. Mais son collègue s'était montré au contraire intéressé par les dires du mendiant et Luxus, connaissant l'instinct de Gray, avait fini par lui faire confiance. Visiblement, il avait bien fait…

— Kleeman était donc bien son complice et l'a aidé à faire disparaître les corps…

— Pourquoi l'avoir tué ? interrogea Elfman. S'il lui était si utile, pourquoi s'en être débarrassé ?

— Peut-être l'avait-il menacé de le dénoncer aux autorités ? avança Luxus.

— Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans son comportement, réfléchit Gray les yeux froncés.

— Sans blague ? répondit Elfman sarcastique.

— Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il semble qu'il ait tué tous ses complices présumés depuis les premiers meurtres, pourquoi ? Je ne pense pas que ça soit un geste de prudence de sa part. J'ai l'intuition qu'il y a autre chose…

— Peut-être que ça fait partie de son mode opératoire, supposa Elfman.

— Peut-être… mais j'ai quelques doutes, répondit Gray perplexe.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi Gray et je pense que nos profileurs seront à même d'en trouver la cause.

— Si nous connaissons le lien que le tueur aux bas rouges a, ou en tout cas, pense avoir avec ses complices, nous pourrons peut-être retrouver son identité !

Elfman avait suivi avec attention l'échange entre ses deux collègues. Lui qui était si désespéré encore le matin même, grâce aux conclusions de Gray, il avait le sentiment, pour la première fois depuis la disparition de ses sœurs, qu'il existait encore un espoir de les retrouver.

 **oOoOo**

Les trois hommes rejoignirent l'équipe de profilage en fin de matinée. Les éléments que Luxus, Gray et Elfman leur avaient fournis un peu plus tôt, avaient permis d'étendre les recherches et de les concentrer sur les hommes disparus depuis que le tueur aux bas rouges sévissait. Au total, une dizaine d'hommes avaient été sélectionnés par l'équipe de par leur ressemblance avec Jorg Kleeman. Restait à peaufiner leur profil pour que le lien avec le tueur aux bas rouges apparaisse évident. Mais leur priorité était ailleurs.

— Où vont se concentrer vos recherches maintenant ? s'enquit le commissaire.

— Nous pensons que le tueur cherche à combler un manque par la présence de ce complice à ses côtés, avança Evergreen.

— Un ami, un père ou un frère… quelqu'un qui a, ou qui a eu, suffisamment d'importance pour lui pour qu'il l'inclue dans son mode opératoire, ajouta Bixlow.

— Cette personne doit le rassurer, lui procurer une forme de réconfort, termina Fried.

— Et il les tuerait une fois que ses complices ne correspondraient plus à ce qu'il recherchait chez eux ? demanda Gray.

— C'est ce qu'on pense oui.

— Quelle est la prochaine étape ? s'enquit Luxus.

— En supposant que l'homme à l'origine de son obsession soit mort, nous allons nous concentrer sur tous les hommes décédés, de cause naturelle ou non, ces dix dernières années. Il est possible que la mort de cet homme ait déclenché la folie meurtrière de notre tueur.

— Vous pensez que ça va vous prendre combien de temps ? demanda Elfman pressant.

Les trois agents s'interrogèrent du regard avant de répondre, hésitant.

— Honnêtement, ça peut nous prendre des jours…

— Des jours ?! Mais on n'a pas tout ce temps ! Chaque heure que nous perdons rapproche Lisa et Mira de la mort !

— Elfman, calme-toi ! ordonna Luxus d'un ton ferme. Tout le monde sait que chaque minute compte !

Le colosse comprit immédiatement le message. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter pour ses sœurs mais voir le temps filer à cette vitesse sans que rien ne le rapproche d'elles le faisait bouillir d'impatience et d'inquiétude.

— Nous allons mettre tous les agents disponibles sur le coup. Comme le dit Elfman, chaque minute est précieuse.

— On va se limiter à la région de Magnolia pour commencer. Nous supposons que le tueur est natif du coin au vu de l'emplacement des victimes.

— Nous avons également établi qu'il s'agissait d'un homme entre 25 et 40 ans, solitaire et qui vit probablement seul, précisa Fried. Ça réduit un peu les recherches mais nous risquons d'y passer malgré tout du temps…

— Très bien, dans ce cas, n'en perdons pas plus. Formez des équipes que chacun d'entre vous dirigera, on doit s'y mettre tout de suite et retrouver cet enfoiré ! conclut Luxus en se levant. Bon courage à tous.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la salle de réunion suivi par les deux inspecteurs.

— Gray, tu vas aller voir le légiste, on te rejoint là-bas avec Elfman.

Le jeune policier jeta un regard à son ami puis à Luxus avant de les laisser. Ils avaient tous deux besoin de faire le point mais il espérait que les deux colosses sauraient garder leur calme parce que dans le cas contraire, il ne donnait pas cher des murs du commissariat…

Elfman suivit son supérieur dans le couloir sans rien dire. Il savait qu'il allait se prendre une soufflante et connaissant son beau-frère, il risquait d'en prendre pour son grade. Généralement, les agents travaillant pour Luxus Dreyar évitaient autant que possible de lui déplaire. Ses coups de sang étaient légendaires et aucun ne souhaitait s'y risquer, même pas le colossal Elfman Strauss…

Lorsque les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans le bureau du commissaire, ce dernier se dirigea directement vers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'une des places de la cité, où les habitants aimaient passer des heures sur les terrasses des cafés à la belle saison. Symboles de la cité fleurie, des magnolias étaient plantés tout autour d'un parterre de pavés rendant cette petite place chaleureuse et conviviale. Mais ces temps-ci, elle était vidée de la frénésie qui l'habitait au printemps et en été. Et depuis la disparition des sœurs Strauss, elle paraissait aussi triste que la pierre.

— Ferme la porte et assieds-toi, offrit l'homme d'une voix morne.

Elfman s'exécuta non sans une certaine appréhension.

— Comment tu te sens ? s'enquit Luxus en se retournant vers lui.

Surpris, le colosse écarquilla les yeux avant d'observer son beau-frère avec suspicion.

— Ça dépend, c'est le commissaire qui le demande ?

Luxus poussa un profond soupir avant de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Quand il releva la tête vers Elfman, son regard reflétait la lassitude et une profonde douleur.

— Non, c'est le beau-frère qui te le demande.

Elfman se sentit gêné et en observant le fiancé de sa sœur, il perçut brutalement les sentiments qui le tiraillaient lui aussi. Elfman se sentait égoïste de ne pas avoir pensé davantage à la souffrance qu'il éprouvait. Il décida donc d'être totalement honnête avec lui, il lui devait bien ça…

— Je ne sais pas très bien…, commença-t-il avec hésitation. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser. Cette douleur est insupportable Luxus.

Le jeune homme serra les poings avec force, ses traits transfigurés par la rage et la peur.

— Je veux qu'on les retrouve en vie et que ce salaud paye pour ses crimes ! acheva-t-il avec colère.

— Moi aussi Elf…

Elfman se figea devant son beau-frère. C'était bien la première fois qu'il exposait ainsi ses sentiments les plus intimes. Il semblait si infaillible habituellement ! Le voir ainsi vulnérable poussa Elfman à se radoucir.

— Je… comment tu te sens toi ?

Luxus étendit un léger sourire triste.

— Elle… Mira me manque. Cette femme me rend dingue mais je l'ai dans la peau. C'est difficile de penser à elle sans l'imaginer entre les mains de ce malade. Crois-moi Elfman, j'ai autant envie que toi de la retrouver.

Luxus n'était pas du genre à se confier et surtout pas à son beau-frère, ce qui surprit particulièrement Elfman. Ce constat révélait à quel point il vivait dans l'angoisse. Comment aurait-il réagi s'il s'était agi d'Evergreen ou même… de Gray ? Un pincement douloureux au cœur lui en donna un léger aperçu.

— Je sais Luxus. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pensé à ce que tu ressentais. J'aurais dû penser un peu plus à ce que tu vivais au lieu de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, s'affligea Elfman en baissant la tête, contrit.

— Ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais qu'on parle toi et moi. J'avais simplement besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un… quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre ma souffrance. Qui d'autre que toi l'aurait pu ?

Elfman et Luxus n'avaient jamais été très proches. Bien sûr, le cadet des Strauss appréciait son beau-frère, principalement parce que sa sœur l'aimait et qu'elle semblait heureuse à ses côtés. Mais Luxus n'étant pas l'homme le plus démonstratif qu'il connaisse, sa présence l'avait toujours intimidé. Elfman s'était donc fait un devoir de rester à bonne distance de lui. Le voir aussi vulnérable à cet instant était d'autant plus déstabilisant pour Elfman mais en même temps, il se sentit touché de la confiance que son beau-frère lui accordait dans un moment aussi douloureux.

— Merci… Je te promets que je ne ferai rien qui compromettrait nos chances de les retrouver.

 **oOoOo**

Luxus et Elfman rejoignirent Gray à l'institut médico-légal du commissariat. L'inspecteur était en grande discussion avec le médecin légiste chargé des dernières victimes. Le jeune homme leur jeta rapide un coup d'œil, rapidement soulagé de les voir relativement calmes et en un seul morceau. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que les deux hommes s'étaient dit mais il lui semblait que cette discussion leur avait fait le plus grand bien, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

— Du nouveau ? s'enquit le commissaire qui avait remis son masque d'impassibilité.

— Comme je le disais à Gray, je n'ai rien trouvé de concluant sur la victime, répondit le légiste en désignant le corps découvert sur la table d'autopsie. Mais ce qui est étrange c'est qu'avant de se faire poignarder, Kleeman a pris un certain nombre de coups à main nue.

— En quoi est-ce étrange ? interrogea Elfman.

— La victime n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un gringalet, pourtant, il ne semble pas s'être défendu.

— En êtes-vous sûr ?

— Regardez plutôt.

Le légiste souleva l'avant bras de Jorg Kleeman pour révéler de nombreuses traces violacées.

— Ces marques laissent à penser que la victime a placé ses avant-bras devant son visage pour se protéger mais ses poings ne montrent absolument aucune trace, révéla le légiste en mimant les gestes défensifs supposés de la victime. Ses os sont intacts, aucune fracture ni même écorchure.

— Vous voulez dire qu'il s'est laissé tabasser sans chercher à rendre les coups ?! comprit Gray surpris.

— Oui.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? s'interrogea Luxus.

— À moins que son meurtrier ait été bien plus costaud que lui, mais j'en doute. Les coups ont été nombreux avant que la victime n'y succombe… ajouta le médecin. De plus, l'inclinaison des contours des blessures laissées par l'arme, montre que le meurtrier était plus petit que sa victime.

— Jorg Kleeman était simple d'esprit d'après ses employeurs, précisa Elfman.

— Un simple d'esprit dans un corps de guerrier, ça expliquerait qu'il ne se soit pas défendu…

— Et qu'en est-il de la dernière victime retrouvée dans l'océan ? demanda Luxus.

— Je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse nous aider à identifier le tueur. Rien sous ses ongles ni sur sa peau. L'eau a supprimé toutes les traces que le tueur aurait pu laisser. Elle était en état de malnutrition avancée, ce qui laisse supposer que cette jeune femme était très peu nourrie depuis des jours.

Elfman serra des poings mais ne fit aucune remarque. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de songer que ses sœurs subissaient sans doute un traitement semblable à celui de cette pauvre femme, morte dans l'indifférence la plus totale.

— Les traces sur son cou sont similaires à celles des autres femmes retrouvées précédemment et la largeur des mains concordent, termina le légiste.

— Ça laisse peu de doutes sur l'identité du coupable… le tueur aux bas rouges est le seul assassin possible dans cette affaire. Les détails n'ont jamais été révélés publiquement, on peut donc écarter un éventuel imitateur. Que sait-on de l'identité de la victime ?

— Ses empreintes ont été prélevées mais elles ne sont pas répertoriées dans le fichier. Reste plus qu'à chercher du côté du fichier dentaire. Les analyses sont en cours.

— Très bien, merci pour ces informations. C'est du bon travail.

Le médecin fit un signe de tête à son supérieur et retourna à ses analyses sans s'attarder davantage.

— Allons voir ce que la scientifique a pour nous, invita Luxus en poussant la porte.

Les trois policiers se dirigèrent vers la sortie, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Pour le moment, rien de ce qu'ils avaient appris ne faisait vraiment avancer l'enquête mais les trois hommes espéraient que les analyses des indices retrouvés dans la voiture et dans le bois où elle avait été retrouvée seraient davantage concluant…

Les trois hommes descendirent de plusieurs niveaux pour rejoindre l'équipe chargée de récolter les indices sur le bateau et dans la voiture de Kleeman. Les agents disposaient d'une bonne partie des sous-sols du commissariat afin de pouvoir étudier des véhicules de toute taille.

Ils n'apprirent pas grand-chose du côté du bateau de tourisme. Les traces de sang retrouvées appartenaient bien à la victime, comme ils le soupçonnaient. Autrement dit, l'embarcation n'avait servi qu'une seule fois.

Des échantillons de terre avaient également été recueillis dans la voiture de Kleeman et soigneusement analysés. C'était sur le résultat de ces derniers que les trois policiers fondaient leurs plus grands espoirs.

— Le plus intéressant c'est ce que cette terre nous révèle…, commença le scientifique en les conduisant vers son ordinateur. Nous venons tout juste d'avoir les résultats et écoutez un peu ça. La composition de cette terre est particulière…

— Je vous préviens, je ne veux pas savoir si tel insecte ou tel ver se trouvait dans cette terre et pourquoi, l'arrêta aussitôt Luxus. Dites-moi simplement en quoi les résultats vont nous aider à retrouver ce salopard !

Impressionné par la dureté du regard de son supérieur, le scientifique mit quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. Pourtant, au vu de son sourire de satisfaction, il oublia visiblement aussitôt la mise en garde du commissaire. Ce dernier montra rapidement des signes d'agacement que Gray souhaita fugaces, sinon, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau du pauvre scientifique si fier de sa trouvaille.

— Il se trouve que ce type de sol ne se trouve que dans une partie spécifique autour de la ville ! dit-il enfin un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous nous le dites ? explosa Elfman, les yeux exorbités.

— Elfman ! le reprit sévèrement Luxus avant de se tourner vers le scientifique. Au lieu de tourner autour du pot, allez à l'essentiel bon sang !

Le jeune homme se replia légèrement sur lui-même.

— Désolé… Ce type de terre ne se trouve que sur une partie du mont Hakobe. Je viens d'envoyer les résultats à l'équipe informatique pour qu'ils puissent commencer les recherches.

— Autre chose ?

— Non rien d'autre, bredouilla le scientifique conscient désormais de la gravité de la situation.

— Très bien, c'est du bon travail mais la prochaine fois, soyez synthétique dans vos explications ! lui déclara Luxus avant de sortir précipitamment du laboratoire, talonné de près par Elfman et Gray.

Les trois hommes se sentaient fébriles rien qu'à l'idée qu'enfin ils avaient une piste solide sur laquelle se centrer.

— Bon sang, grogna Elfman. Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'emballer mais… on va peut-être enfin les retrouver !

Gray lui pressa l'épaule, comprenant parfaitement son sentiment, pendant que Luxus décrochait son téléphone portable.

— Je veux qu'une carte du mont Hakobe soit diffusée sur l'écran de la salle de réunion. Maintenant !

Luxus raccrocha précipitamment avant de composer un nouveau numéro.

— Avez-vous reçu les résultats du labo ? Très bien, je veux une cartographie précise de tous les bâtiments, maisons, entrepôts ou ateliers de cette région.

Gray et Elfman conservèrent le silence, attendant patiemment que Luxus en ait fini de donner des ordres à tout va. Les deux hommes n'en étaient pas moins dans le même état, particulièrement Elfman dont les poings se serraient compulsivement sur le tissu de son blouson.

 **oOoOo**

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la salle de réunion, celle-ci était prête, l'écran allumé sur une carte de la région et des hommes attendaient patiemment l'arrivée de leur chef pour commencer.

— Je vous écoute, les invita Luxus sans préambule.

Le sérieux de l'affaire poussa les agents présents à aller à l'essentiel. Leurs recherches avaient été brèves étant donné que la zone était peu habitée. Le premier point positif depuis le début de cette enquête. Seul un village d'artisans proche de la ville avait été relevé dans cette zone difficile d'accès. Le reste des bâtiments disséminés étaient essentiellement constitués d'ateliers, de fermes et de granges.

— Je veux des équipes sur place. Au moins six hommes pour interroger les artisans du village et d'autres pour fouiller les bâtiments.

Les équipes furent rapidement réparties avant de prendre chacune la direction de leur mission. Gray et Elfman restèrent encore un instant avec Luxus pour faire un dernier point. Les deux hommes avaient pris pour cible les bâtiments les plus isolés du village et de la ville. Une ferme et deux ateliers situés dans la même zone.

Avant de les laisser partir, il les prit par les épaules en les regardant gravement.

— J'ai confiance en vous deux alors s'il vous plaît, mettez la main sur cette ordure et ramenez Mira et Lisanna auprès de nous !

Gray posa une main ferme sur celle de son supérieur et Elfman en fit de même. Aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot mais la détermination dans leur regard suffit à rassurer Luxus.

Il les laissa partir et pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'il puisse enfin tenir dans ses bras la femme qu'il aimait.

 **oOoOo**

* * *

 **Nda :** Nous voilà au cœur de l'action, c'est d'ailleurs en grande partie à cause de ça que j'ai eu tant de mal avec ce chapitre. Il a beau être terminé depuis longtemps, les passages au commissariat ne me convenaient pas. J'ai essayé de rendre le tout, tout sauf ennuyeux mais je ne suis pas sûre d'y être arrivée… J'espère en tout cas que cet amoncellement de détails restent cohérents et pas trop fouillis. Je vous laisse seuls juges.

Bref, j'ai une bonne nouvelle suite à ce chapitre. Le chapitre XI est terminé, ne reste plus que quelques détails pour pouvoir le publier. Je le ferai donc sans doute à la fin du mois.

En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, même si je mets du temps à vous répondre, je le fais quand même et de bon cœur.

A bientôt :)


	12. Chapitre 11

**Nda :** Bonsoir à tous. Voilà enfin le chapitre XI qui arrive avec un poil de retard, la faute à la grippe ! ;)

Bref, ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Mortelle destinée**

 **oOoOo**

 **Partie I :**

 _ **Le cas des Strauss**_

* * *

 **oOoOo**

 **\- XI -**

Aucun son ne filtra pendant toute la durée du trajet. Gray avait pris le volant pendant qu'Elfman était plongé dans ses pensés, face au paysage défilant. A mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la montagne, la route se rétrécissait, serpentant à travers la forêt de pins.

Ils furent sur place en moins de vingt minutes.

— Elf…, commença Gray au moment où il coupa le moteur.

— Je sais, l'interrompit son collègue. Je ne compte pas faire de vague même si l'envie de me précipiter là-bas pour délivrer mes sœurs des mains de ce malade me démange furieusement.

Gray ne répondit pas. Il pressa simplement la main de son ami dans un geste d'encouragement puis sortit de la voiture.

— Allons-y.

Leur première destination fut une ferme qui se trouvait dans un état de délabrement avancé. Pourtant, elle était toujours habitée par un vieil homme solitaire dont l'apparence rappelait celle d'un ermite en exil depuis des années. Le vieillard ne fut pas affable mais il leur certifia ne pas avoir vu âme qui vive depuis des lustres. D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un avait pris ce risque, il ne cacha pas qu'il l'aurait accueilli, fourche en avant.

Gray et Elfman décidèrent de le croire après avoir fait le tour du propriétaire. Visiblement, cet homme vivait de sa propre production. Quelques bêtes lui permettaient d'avoir du lait, de la viande et des œufs et un large potager, tout ce dont il avait besoin en légumes. Rien d'autres n'indiquait le passage de qui que ce soit. Sa ferme, éloignée de la route, n'était accessible que par un petit chemin de terre.

— Cet homme n'a ni eau, ni électricité, releva Elfman surpris alors qu'ils regagnaient la voiture. Comment peut-on vivre dans ces conditions de nos jours ?

— Visiblement, c'est un choix qu'il a eu de vivre loin de toute civilisation. Parfois, je me dis que ce sont ces gens qui ont raison… Au moins, sont-ils éloignés de la folie des hommes.

— Mouais…, grogna Elfman peu convaincu.

— Je n'ai pas dit que je me verrais vivre de cette façon. Mais je pense qu'on est devenu bien trop dépendant de notre confort actuel. Beaucoup d'humains vivent encore sans eau ni électricité dans le monde. Ça ne nous ferait pas de mal de retourner aux sources de temps en temps…

Elfman lui jeta un œil incrédule mais la voiture au bout du chemin lui rappela la raison de sa présence dans ce no man's land.

Les deux policiers eurent la même déconfiture au deuxième bâtiment qu'ils visitèrent. Une grange qui permettait à un fermier d'y entreposer son bois de chauffe. Rien ne laissait supposer une utilisation autre que celle qui lui était destinée.

Ils profitèrent du trajet vers leur troisième destination pour prendre des nouvelles des autres équipes. Le village d'artisans n'avait malheureusement rien donné non plus. Aucun visiteur suspect, hormis quelques ados en mal de sensation forte, n'avait été signalé dans les environs.

— Je pensais que cette fois on était sur une bonne piste, déclara Elfman en raccrochant dans un soupir.

— On n'a pas encore tout à fait terminé, le rassura Gray.

Un corps de ferme formé de plusieurs dépendances et abandonné leur faisait face. D'après ce qu'ils savaient, cette ferme était inhabitée depuis une dizaine d'années. Le terrain appartenait bien aux descendants des anciens propriétaires mais n'était pas entretenu. L'herbe avait tant poussé que les volets étaient en partie masqués par l'épaisse végétation. Certains arbres avaient même poussé contre la façade de la ferme, déformant la pierre qui bientôt, céderait face à la force de la nature. Le lieu lugubre paraissait idéal pour qui voulait y séquestrer des innocents, songea Gray en sortant son arme lentement.

D'un commun accord, les deux policiers prirent une direction différente pour examiner les lieux. Quand ils furent tous deux sûrs que personne ne surgirait de nulle part pour les menacer, ils s'approchèrent lentement de la ferme. Gray par la façade avant et Elfman par l'arrière.

Aucun bruit suspect ne filtrait et l'absence de traces autour de l'ancienne habitation révéla à Gray qu'aucun humain n'avait approché ce lieu depuis très longtemps. Une boule se forma dans son ventre en songeant qu'ils ne retrouveraient pas ses deux amies encore maintenant…

Le jeune homme regarda prudemment au travers des lames écartées de l'un des volets. L'intérieur, légèrement éclairé par la lumière du jour y filtrant, semblait tout aussi abandonné que l'extérieur. Le jeune homme s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci était fermée par un volet qui en faisait toute la hauteur mais le bois vermoulu tenait par l'opération du Saint-Esprit puisque Gray n'eut aucun mal à le forcer. La porte à moitié vitrée était cassée, permettant au policier de l'ouvrir tout aussi facilement. Une fois qu'il pénétra à l'intérieur, il s'annonça en survolant la pièce du canon de son arme. Elfman le rejoignit au bout de quelques secondes par la porte arrière.

— Rien à signaler ici.

Les deux hommes firent tout de même le tour pour voir si quelqu'un n'était pas venu récemment mais la poussière qui recouvrait les quelques meubles décrépis et le plancher montrait que cette ferme n'avait pas reçu de visiteurs depuis des années.

— C'est une perte de temps ! pesta Elfman en ressortant. Je ne comprends pas, j'étais sûr qu'on les trouverait ici !

Gray soupira. Son ami avait raison. C'était le dernier endroit de leur liste et il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

— Tu as raison, ce n'est pas normal, on a dû manquer quelque chose.

Gray examina les alentours. Ils décidèrent de vérifier les dépendances mais leurs recherches ne donnèrent aucun résultat. Ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas ici que le tueur aux bas rouges se cachait.

Elfman fulminait et Gray ne savait comment faire pour le rassurer. Lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne retrouvaient aucune trace alors qu'il était évident que le tueur était passé dans cette zone montagneuse. Il était peu probable qu'il vienne d'une autre région que celle de Magnolia simplement pour se débarrasser des corps de ses victimes, cela n'avait aucun sens. De plus, son complice lui-même vivait dans cette ville. Non, Gray et Elfman étaient sûrs que le tueur aux bas rouges n'était pas loin mais où ?

— C'est à n'y rien comprendre, déclara-t-il tout en réfléchissant profondément à la question. On passe à côté de quelque chose…

Elfman se tourna vers lui, le regard interrogateur.

— Tu penses à une chose en particulier ? s'enquit-il plein d'espoir.

Il connaissait suffisamment son collègue pour savoir qu'il était sur le point de mettre le doigt sur un infime élément qu'il leur aurait échappé au cours de l'enquête. Elfman l'observa attentivement, attendant avec impatience qu'il lui expose sa pensée.

Gray secoua la tête, tourna et vira sur lui-même. Son coéquipier ne savait pas à quoi il songeait mais cette soudaine frénésie commençait à le rendre fébrile. Soudain, Gray s'arrêta et se saisit de son téléphone en regardant Elfman le doigt levé.

— Laisse-moi essayer un truc.

Il composa rapidement un numéro sans que son ami n'ait eu le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit.

— Lacky, c'est Gray. Est-ce que tu peux vérifier quelque chose pour moi ? Regarde sur une carte plus ancienne s'il n'y a pas d'anciens bâtiments qui ne seraient plus répertoriés sur les récentes. Très bien on attend, merci.

Le jeune homme raccrocha et fixa Elfman avant de répondre à son interrogation silencieuse.

— Il est possible que sur la carte que nous avons étudiée au commissariat, certains bâtiments abandonnés n'apparaissent pas. Des bâtiments qui ne seraient plus occupés depuis longtemps par exemple.

— Mais pourquoi n'y a-t-on pas pensé plus tôt ?! Bien joué Gray ! le félicita Elfman qui venait enfin de retrouver une lueur d'espoir.

— C'est juste une intuition… tant qu'on ne sait pas, il vaut mieux éviter de crier victoire trop vite. Mais ça me semble la seule explication.

Elfman n'en perdit pas pour autant son sourire. Dans son élan de joie, il posa ses larges mains sur les joues de Gray et l'embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres.

— Je sais Gray, mais grâce à toi, il y a encore de l'espoir.

Le jeune inspecteur ne sut quoi répondre et de toute façon, le geste d'Elfman le chamboulait bien trop pour qu'il puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit…

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par la sonnerie de son téléphone lui indiquant la réception d'un message.

— Lacky a été rapide, regarde !

Le jeune homme montra à Elfman la carte envoyée par leur collègue. Elle datait de quinze ans et plusieurs endroits étaient cerclés de rouge.

— Elle nous a noté les bâtiments qui n'apparaissent pas sur les cartes actuelles. Il y en a trois de plus seulement. Viens, commençons par le plus proche de nous.

Les deux hommes se mirent aussitôt en route. Le jour déclinait et bientôt il ferait nuit, rendant plus difficiles les recherches.

Pour le premier, ils ne trouvèrent plus que quelques pierres qui indiquaient la présence ancienne d'un bâtiment. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas pour rejoindre le deuxième, situé à trois kilomètres. Ils quittèrent la route pour suivre un petit sentier à peine visible. Mais des branches cassées et des traces de pneus leur indiquèrent que ce passage avait été emprunté récemment. Les deux hommes décidèrent de camoufler leur véhicule et de se rendre à pieds en suivant le GPS de Gray. Ils ne manquèrent pas de prévenir le poste de leur position et de demander des renforts en cas de mauvaise rencontre.

— Souviens-toi Elfman…, prévint Gray en plongeant son regard perçant dans celui de son coéquipier.

Ce dernier lui fit un bref signe de tête et tous deux avancèrent prudemment au milieu de la forêt de pins. Il leur fallut pas moins de vingt minutes avant de pouvoir apercevoir un toit au loin. Puis dix de plus pour se retrouver enfin face à un entrepôt abandonné. La carte indiquait une ancienne scierie fermée depuis douze ans. Les murs étaient encore debout mais une partie du toit s'était effondré tandis que les carreaux des fenêtres étaient quasiment tous brisés.

Pourtant, tout indiquait la présence récente d'un véhicule dont la largeur des pneus était comparable à ceux d'un pick-up.

D'un regard entendu, Elfman et Gray prirent chacun une direction différente, suivant les traces de pneus, ils étaient à l'affût du moindre bruit ou mouvement pouvant constituer une menace. Mais le silence assourdissant entrecoupé des bruits de la forêt ne les aidaient pas à se concentrer.

Gray observa prudemment par un carreau brisé. A l'intérieur, l'entrepôt était vide et rien ne laissait croire qu'il y ait eu qui que ce soit depuis longtemps. De l'autre côté, il aperçut Elfman observant lui-aussi les environs. En croisant son regard, il lui fit signe qu'il ne voyait rien de suspect et son collègue fit la même observation. D'un commun accord, ils pénétrèrent, arme en main, dans l'ancienne usine. Comme ils le craignaient, elle était vide.

Dépité, Elfman se prit la tête, les mains tremblantes, il poussa un cri mêlé de rage et de désespoir.

Gray le rejoignit en quelques pas et le força à le regarder en plaquant ses mains sur ses joues.

— Regarde-moi Elf ! On va les retrouver, tu m'entends ?

Les yeux bleus d'Elfman se remplirent de larmes qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir. Le colosse posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Gray et respira profondément, s'apaisant légèrement grâce à la caresse de son ami dans ses cheveux.

Gray attendit patiemment que son collègue se calme. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il fut soudain attiré par quelque chose au-delà des carreaux brisés. A l'extérieur, les arbres se balançaient au rythme du vent et au milieu… Gray crut distinguer une porte apparaissant par intermittence. Etait-ce son imagination ?

— Elf, viens voir ça, murmura le jeune homme en s'éloignant de son collègue.

— Quoi ?

Toujours bouleversé, Elfman mit quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Gray. Sa position tendue et son regard à l'affût l'intrigua.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Est-ce que tu vois quelque chose entre les arbres ?

Elfman s'approcha et observa avec attention dans la même direction que celle de son ami.

— Qu… une porte ! Je crois qu'il y a une porte !

— On est d'accord dans ce cas, allons-y !

Les deux hommes sortirent avec prudence de la scierie, observant de tout côté le moindre mouvement suspect. Le jour déclinait et bientôt, ils se retrouveraient dans l'incapacité de repérer d'éventuelles traces. Devant eux, la forme d'une porte se précisait. En bois, elle était en grande partie masquée par la végétation. Gray soupçonnait la présence d'une ancienne cave, sans doute vestige de l'habitation des anciens propriétaires de l'usine déserte depuis plus d'une décennie.

Le cœur battant, les deux hommes écoutèrent attentivement le signe d'une présence de l'autre côté de la cloison. Gray fit signe à Elfman qu'il allait chercher une autre issue. Le jeune homme se fraya difficilement un chemin entre les ronces qui avaient envahies le bâtiment. Il sentit au travers de son jean les épaisses épines le griffer mais il ne se laissa pas distraire pour autant. Sous cette terre, il y existait une chance pour qu'il y trouve ses deux amies disparues. Gray le souhaitait si fort… pour lui mais surtout pour Elfman et Luxus qui vivaient dans l'angoisse depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant.

Malgré l'abondance de la végétation, Gray réussit à apercevoir ce qui ressemblait à une minuscule fenêtre de toit. La largeur de l'ouverture ne lui permettant pas de s'y insérer, il vérifia simplement s'il pouvait apercevoir quelque chose ou quelqu'un au travers mais même après avoir essuyé sommairement l'épais carreau, il ne put rien n'y voir tant l'intérieur était sombre. Il poursuivit alors sa quête d'une autre issue jusqu'à rejoindre son ami qui l'attendait déjà à l'entrée. Toujours silencieux, les deux hommes prirent la décision de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la cave, craignant d'arriver trop tard pour sauver les sœurs Strauss. Les renforts les rejoindraient bien assez tôt, pensèrent-ils avant de se préparer.

Ils n'eurent aucun mal à ouvrir la porte qui s'entrebâilla dans un grincement sinistre. Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas verrouillée inquiéta les deux hommes qui avancèrent malgré tout avec prudence dans la pénombre. A l'intérieur, l'air était humide et vicié, pas vraiment l'idéal pour y séjourner plusieurs semaines, songea Gray avec inquiétude. Si Mirajane et Lisanna étaient retenues dans cet endroit depuis tout ce temps, Dieu seul savait dans quel état elles pouvaient être à l'heure actuelle !

Pourtant, malgré leur appréhension, rien ne les avait préparés à ce qu'ils trouvèrent dans la première pièce…

 **oOoOo**

L'odeur qui s'échappa au moment d'ouvrir la porte les prit à la gorge, les forçant à masquer bouches et nez. Quand ils furent habitués à la pénombre, ils distinguèrent enfin la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, si l'on pouvait appeler cette cage à lapin une pièce… Pourtant, dans un recoin ils aperçurent un lit minuscule en métal rouillé sur lequel reposait un matelas crasseux. A côté du couchage, un seau faisait office de toilettes, supposèrent-ils. Enfin, au milieu de la pièce, un petit plateau avec un bol au fond duquel une substance indéterminée croupissait.

— Qu… ! hoqueta Elfman les poings serrés à tel point que ses jointures blanchissaient à vue d'œil.

— N'y touche pas Elf, le prévint Gray inquiet par l'attitude de son ami.

Il semblait au bord de l'explosion et pour cause !

— Ce salopard…, siffla-t-il. Je vais lui faire la peau !

— Il n'y a plus rien dans cette pièce, allons voir si on trouve autre chose.

Gray dut tirer Elfman par la manche de son blouson pour le forcer à quitter la cellule immonde.

Avant de poursuivre, Gray força Elfman à s'arrêter et à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

— Elf, chuchota l'inspecteur soucieux de ne pas se faire repérer. Je sais que tu es en train de bouillir et je le comprends. Mais je t'en prie, il faut à tout prix que tu te ressaisisses ! Si les filles se trouvent bien là, on doit mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, d'accord ?

Elfman acquiesça, bien conscient du risque qu'il encourrait s'il ne conservait pas son calme. Il aimait ses sœurs plus sa vie alors il ferait tous les efforts dans l'espoir de pouvoir à nouveau les tenir dans ses bras. Même si cela lui coûtait !

Les deux policiers n'auraient pas cru que cette cave était aussi étendue et pourtant, ils longèrent pendant un temps qu'il leur parut interminable, un long couloir qui les plongea dans l'obscurité, les obligeant à sortir une lampe de poche.

Leur progression les conduisit vers un escalier de pierre aboutissant sur une porte. Gray avait pourtant cru avoir fait le tour mais il semblait qu'un autre bâtiment plus éloigné menait à cette cave. Il songea à la nécessité que l'un d'eux soit obligé de rebrousser chemin pour trouver l'autre issue qui permettait d'accéder au bâtiment depuis l'extérieur mais en voyant l'état de fébrilité dans lequel était son coéquipier, il jugea préférable de garder un œil sur lui. D'un geste, il lui intima de couvrir ses arrières pendant qu'il écoutait au travers de la porte. Aucun bruit ne retentissait ni aucune lumière ne filtrait sous l'interstice.

Le jeune homme fit signe à Elfman de se préparer puis enclencha la poignée qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. C'était mauvais signe, songea Gray tout en restant à l'affût de la moindre présence suspecte.

Les deux hommes émergèrent dans une petite cuisine aux volets fermés. Mais la lumière filtrant au travers leur permettait d'apercevoir le mobilier minimaliste : une table et deux chaises, un petit vaisselier et une cuisinière à bois.

Les deux hommes prirent garde à ne rien toucher autour d'eux mais il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que le semblant de propreté de cette pièce révélait une présence humaine récente.

En dehors de la porte d'entrée menant à la maison, Gray remarqua une autre porte qu'il faillit ne pas remarquer. Plus petite, elle était dissimulée sous la pente du toit et le lambris qui la recouvrait la confondait avec le mur.

Fébrile, il s'approcha à pas de loup et prêta l'oreille. Encore une fois, il ne perçut aucun son alors, lentement de sa main gantée, il appuya sur la poignée et la poussa d'un seul coup.

Ce qu'ils virent tous deux à l'intérieur alla au-delà de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer…

 **oOoOo**

Elfman respirait avec peine. Il avait beau essayer de capturer le précieux air, rien n'y faisait. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Ses mains ne s'arrêtaient plus de trembler et son cœur tambourinait à un rythme infernal. S'il n'avait pas été sûr d'être en parfaite santé, Elfman aurait pu craindre un arrêt cardiaque.

Quand Gray le rejoignit, les jambes du colosse s'étaient dérobées sous poids. A genoux dans la terre meuble, il n'arrivait plus à réagir.

— Les renforts arrivent, l'informa Gray.

Le policier posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire pour le réconforter ? Que tout se passerait bien ? Que ses sœurs allaient sans doute bien et qu'ils finiraient par les retrouver et les serrer dans ses bras ? Cela aurait été un mensonge.

— Je suis désolé, fut tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire.

Le corps d'Elfman se mit à trembler. Gray ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que son ami pleurait. Les renforts n'étaient pas encore arrivés et son ami avait besoin de lui. Gray le rejoignit sur le sol, l'enveloppa de ses bras et le berça longuement jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent.

 **oOoOo**

* * *

 **Nda :** Bon bon, je sens que les quelques-uns qui suivent cette fiction ont envie de me tuer, je me trompe ? Désolée pour cette fin mais je ne me voyais pas terminer ce chapitre autrement. Il faut bien garder un peu de suspens, non ?

D'après vous, qu'ont découvert Gray et Elfman et que se passera-t-il dans le chapitre suivant ?

J'espère à bientôt pour le chapitre 12 :)


End file.
